Past Crush, Future Love
by Moonlight Honeysuckle
Summary: Sirius and Lily were best friends when they were 7 and Lily was a muggle. When she arrive at Hogwarts in 5th year, Sirius and his mate James fall head over heels for her! What happens when Sirius doesn't remember their past friendship? Who will she choose
1. New Mate the Muggle

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 1: New Mate the Muggle

Sirius

To me, Regulus's birthday is the second worst day of the year. All our relatives come from all over the world to give him all kinds of gifts and praise him on how well he is living up to the 'Black Family Name'.

However, the worst day of the year is MY birthday, when all of the relatives come and nag me on 'Why can't you be more like your brother, Regulus??'

Thankfully, today is only the second worst day of the year. Sick of listening to all his praises on how he will be a 'fabulously dark wizard one day',

(I mean how would they know? This is only his fifth birthday!) and being forced to play with my cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda

(Andromeda isn't that bad to play with but Bellatrix and Narcissa make life hell for me!)

I finally get the chance to escape out of the front door without waking my mother's portrait.

Once outside, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Today is quite hot and muggy and for once it is actually sunny with only a few clouds in the sky.

The muggle girl from across the road is playing a game with a big orange ball and trying to through it through the hoop.

This game reminds me of Quidditch except without broomsticks. I decide to go over and say hello.

If my parents find out I had been talking to a muggle, they'd probably skin me alive, but I don't care. I don't think muggles' aren't that bad.

I approach her while she finishes shooting her 17th goal while I was watching.

"Hi! My names Sirius" I say. She turns around and faces me. She is gorgeous! She has long, wavy red hair that reaches her waist and lovely green eyes.

She smiles at me and I see she has a small dimple on her left cheek.

"I'm Lillian" she says and to me, her voice is the voice of an angel (A nice difference from the scratchiness of Bellatrix's voice, I must say)

"Would you like to play basketball with me?" Lillian asks me

"What's basketball" I reply. She looks at me with a mixture of shock and disbelieve.

"You don't know what basketball is?" she asks. I shake my head

For the next 10 minutes she explains to me how basketball is played. I must admit, basketball isn't as much of an exciting sport, like Quidditch, but I'm thankful for her company so I play it anyway.

We sort of stopped playing the actually game of basketball after about 15mins and started just throwing the ball to each other.

Whoever had the ball got to ask the other person a question.

"How old are you" she asks me.

"Seven" I say. She throws the ball to me. "You?" I ask

"I'll be seven in two weeks" she replies and I throw the ball back to her.

"Have you been on any holidays?" Lillian asks me for the second time

"You've asked me that one before" I say

"Oh well" she says "I'm tired" She plops herself on the grass. I join her. We lay down and look at the sky.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you" I say. She doesn't say anything. I start to panic, thinking I said something wrong.

Then, slowly, she reaches for my hand and we hold hands under the summer sun.

Suddenly, I realize that the sun is setting and I must leave to go home and endure mother's yelling, asking where I had been. I sit up and carefully slip out my hand from hers.

"What's wrong?" She asks, and sits up as well

"I have to go home. It's getting late"

"Okay" she says. We both stand up.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Lillian asks me

"Maybe. I want to but I don't know if I can," I say

"Alright," she says "But I will see you again won't i?". I give her a big toothy grin.

"Of course!" I say. She smiles at me and walks up to her house. I walk back across the street to my house and turn around. She is staring at me from her front door.

She smiles and waves. I wave back and she goes inside.

I hear popping noises from inside so I know that some of the relatives had finally disapperated.

I go inside, trying to keep quiet but the wind slams the front door shut. My mothers portrait starts screeching and the real life version joins in.

"Where have you been?" she yells

"I got bored. I went for a walk," I say calmly

"Its your brothers birthday! You should have been here u filthy mudblood!" she is screaming now. My brother Regulus and Bellatrix come out to watch.

"Whenever I'm here when the relatives are here they nag me!"

"You wonder why??" yells my mother

"Whatever," I say and storm past her and run up the stairs to my room.

My mother and my mother's portrait keep yelling but stuff them. I go into my room and lock the door so Kreacher doesn't come in and I lay down on the bed.

Wow, I think, I have my first real friend

_A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm writing this and posting this in the replacement chapter thing. My friend has made me read the statistics for my story and I found out a lot of people stop reading after this chapter. If this is you, could you please review because to tell me why. I would welcome any criticism! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Trust me, it gets a lot better! _


	2. Connecting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ect

Chapter 2: Connecting

Lillian

Today was like every ordinary day. Although today there was one exception. I met him. The boy that lives across the road. Sirius. I'd seen him before but I'd never talked to him. Today was different though. He came up to me and said hi and introduced himself. No pun intended but he didn't look serious. In fact he looked the opposite.

I can't believe he didn't know what basketball was! I taught him though and seemed to enjoy it in the end though. At the end of the day though, I was sure glad I met him. He seemed to run off in a hurry though, to get home. Maybe he thought it was weird holding my hand. Quite sad though, I coz I kind of liked it.

Its now the next day. He said he probably wouldn't be able to see me today but I'm waiting for him anyway. I hear the door bell ring and I go downstairs to answer it. I open the door and Sirius is standing there with a big bruise covering his right eye.

"Sirius, what happened," I exclaim. He mutters something I don't quite catch and I get the feeling that now's not the appropriate time to ask.

"Who is it Lilly?" Mum yells out from the kitchen

"Just my friend Sirius from across the road," I say "Would you like to come upstairs to my room" Sirius nods his head. I lead him upstairs to my room.

"Are you alright?" I ask him again.

"Yeah," he says softly but he's not very convincing.

"You want to tell me about it" I say

"Not really," he says

"No problem," I say. We sit on opposite sides of my bed and we talk. He tells me about his awful cousins and I tell him about my father leaving my mother when I was 3.

By the time he goes home, around the time the sun is setting, when my bedroom is bathed in a glow of pinkish light, I feel that we have come a lot closer in the short few hours in my bedroom. Although he didn't tell me where he got that nasty bruise, I know a lot more then I did yesterday.


	3. Best Friend Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect

Chapter 3: Best Friend Fever

Sirius

I've been visiting Lillian every day for the past week. We've played everything from basketball (the day we met) to Monopoly (yesterday afternoon when it started raining and

I won 2 out of 4 games and I'd never played that muggle game before).

When I came home from Lillian's today, mother knew I wasn't saying anything so she slapped me over my right eye. She's been doing that every day I've come home from Lillian's house. It hurts but at least its worth it.

Its nice having a real friend at long last. There's just one problem being best friends with a muggle though. You just can't tell them you're a wizard.

Some stupid law like section 3 under the decree of mixing magic with muggles. Something like that. I leave the house just as my mother's portrait starts yelling at me again.

I run across the road and knock on Lillian's door. She answers about 2 secs later with one of her big toothy grins. We run inside and go straight to her room and run and plop on the bed with such force, the mattress keeps swing for a few seconds afterwards.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask

"I dunno, Sirius" she says "Any ideas?"

"Nope" I say.

We lie on her bed, head to toe on her small, single bed. Out of the blue I say

"Lillian, you're my best friend" She sits up and looks down on me and I think I shouldn't have said that because she must have other friends.

"You know, since I've moved here from America, I haven't met anyone because there's no school because of the holidays. You're the first friend in England and my actual best friend in literally the entire world!

I sit up and give her a smile. Unexpectedly, she leans over and gives me a great big hug. Surprised but happily, I hug her back.

That night, when I leave her house I'm all smiles until I see who's sitting in front of my house.

Oh crap

A/N: Please r+r coz I really want to no wat you think of my story!


	4. An Unfortunate Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 4: An Unfortunate Goodbye

Lillian

I'm sooooo happy! I feel like I'm on cloud nine! I have a best friend! Me! Lillian!

I can't believe it!

I've only been in England for about 3 weeks and I already have a best friend! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!!!

Page Break

Sirius

Oh no. She saw me. She saw me come out of Lillian's house. She saw me come out of a MUGGLE'S house. I'm done for it.

"What the hell are you doing coming out of a filthy muggles house?" my mother screamed at me. "You filthy blood traitor! Shame to my blood!"

She goes on and on. I try to block it out but the screaming is too loud and sharp and painful.

"Shame on the family! Filthy blood traitor! Muggle lover"

"Shut up! Shut up! Nothings wrong with muggles! They are the same as you and me except they don't do magic!" I scream

My mother pulls out her wand. Stupid pig.

"We are in an area surrounded by muggles! They're going to come running when they hear you and they're going to see your wand!

She puts her wand away at this but then she puts on her evil grin. Uh oh. I don't like the look of this.

"Don't worry. They won't. We're going to move. We're going to move far away. We're going to move to London. That way, you won't ever see that muggle you love ever again!"

"NO!" I scream "She is the only friend that I have ever had! You can't take that away from me!"

"Shut up Sirius" she slaps me across the face "Go on and get inside and start packing. We are going to leave first thing tomorrow morning.

She went back inside and left me standing in the middle of the street, shedding one single tear down the side of my tender, bruised face.

Page Break

Its 2:36 am, or, so says my alarm clock and I can't sleep. I can't face the reality that tomorrow, I'm never going to see my best friend ever again. By now, its 2:37am and, fed up with dreading tomorrow and leaving without saying goodbye, I think of doing something about it.

Quietly, I slip out carefully from my bed, so it doesn't creek. I go down the stairs to the floor below mine and listen. I can hear Regulus storing. Good, he won't hear anything. I go down another flight of stairs that lead to the kitchen and from there I move to the hallway and then, outside the front door.

I walk across the road to Lillian's house. I then have to find away to see her without waking her parents. Since I'm only seven, I don't have a wand, but you don't always have to have a wand to use magic, or so I'm told.

I read somewhere that you can do magic, and make something happen if you really want it to, but only highly skilled wizards have done this.

I decide I might as well try it before I sink down to become a muggle and throw rocks at her window.

I close my eyes tightly and think 'I wish I was on her balcony, I need to be on her balcony, I will be on her balcony!'. I repeat this three times and open my eyes.

I'm still on the ground, outside her window, in my daggy pajamas. I decide to do it again but say it seven times as that's a magical number. I wish it with all my heart.

And what do you know?

I'm on her balcony. GO ME!

I go over to the door and knock gently on it. She seems to stir a little but she doesn't wake up. I tap again and again, carefully, so I don't wake up her parents.

On the third lot of tapping she stirs, sees me at the window, and thankfully doesn't scream. She rushes out and opens the door to let me in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers and motions for me to sit down on the bed

"I'm moving away to London first thing tomorrow morning and I wanted to say goodbye" I say

"Your going to London?" she exclaims "Why didn't you tell me?" She looks at me with disappointed eyes that say 'why wouldn't you tell me this? Its such a huge thing!"

"I didn't find out until I got home from your house" I say.

We are both sitting on the bed, looking at each other. She breaks the silence by saying

"I wish I had something to give you. I just can't think of anything at the moment"

"Hang on a minute, I do!" I say. I slip of the ring that I bought with my pocket money on my first trip to Diagon Ally and give it to her. She doesn't take it.

Instead, she goes over to her dressing table, picks up a silver chain and sits back on the bed. She takes my ring, slips it on the chain, and puts it around her neck.

"You'll always be with me" she says. She goes up to get me something but a very loud bang, followed by a few screams echoes from my house across the road.

I jump to my feet and run out to the balcony and I'm about to jump off to go home when she screams

"Wait, I didn't give you anything!". I turn around and she comes towards me and gives me a small peck on the lips.

She breaks away and runs out of the room to join her parents who are up and looking round, wondering what has happened.

I run home as fast as I can. I run indoors and what do you know? There is my dear mother waiting for me with Regulus.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" she screams at me.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" I say

"Regulus says he saw you walking across the road to that muggle's from the kitchen window when he was getting a drink,"

"Well!," I shout "Maybe REGULUS should mind his own business! Its hard enough for me that your making me leave my best friend to move to London, and then you go accusing me of going over to her house!"

Before she can say something else, I rush past her, run up the stairs and lock myself in my room. I sit down on my bed and I put my hand to my lips. I can still feel where she kissed me.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I wrote an extra long one for everyone. Keep R+R!!!!


	5. Best Friends that Do Exist

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect

Chapter 5: Best Friends That Don't Exist.

Lillian

I'm having the weirdest dream! I dreamed I was going to the beach with my mum and dad and it turns out the beach is in a room and someone is knocking on the door. I wake up with a start. The dream stops. But the tapping doesn't.

I look up at my window of my balcony and I find SIRIUS standing there! I rub my eyes to see if I'm still dreaming. I'm not.

I run up to the balcony door, unlock it and open it wide to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. He says something about moving to London first thing tomorrow morning.

"What! Your going to London and you didn't tell me! This is a huge thing!" I say and I feel so rejected and let down. I think he can tell. He looks so sad as well.

"I didn't find out until I got home from your house this afternoon" he whispers.

I go and sit down on my bed and he follows me. We sit at opposite ends of my bed and look at each other. I finally say

"Well, I wish I had something to give you. I just can't think of anything to give you,"

His face brightens and says

"Wait a minute I do!" he pulls of his ring off his index finger that I've never seen him without and holds it out for me to take. I stare at it for a moment of two.

I see that the ring is silver, so I go over to my dressing table and pick up my silver neck chain and I carry it back to my bed. I slowly take his ring, not sure if he is going to pull it away. He doesn't. I take it, thread it on my chain and put the necklace on.

"Now you'll always be with me" I whisper. I go over to my desk, to try and find him something when

BANG!

I swivel round on the spot and look out side through my window. I can't see anything, but I knew it came from Sirius's house.

Sirius jumps suddenly of my bed and runs out to the balcony and is about to jump when I yell out

"Wait! I didn't give you anything!"

He turns around and I run out to meet him and then, and then I kiss him. Trust me when I say it was a split second thing. I break away and run out of my room to meet my parents who where yelling my name from the hallway.

When I reached my parents and looked back, he was gone.

Page Break

I swear last night happened but I couldn't tell you for certain because I was half asleep at the time. I couldn't even prove that I'd met Sirius at all because when I woke up and looked out the window, his house had disappeared, leaving a vacant block of land.

I questioned my parents about it, and they said they thought it had always been vacant. I should probably move on because it was probably a dream.

But I know better.

When I woke up this morning, I found my silver chain around my neck with a ring on it that wasn't mine. I know who's it is though.

Its Sirius's. My best friend. But know one else knows he exists.

But in my heart he was always there and I know he will always remember me.


	6. Leaving It All Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Chapter 6: Leaving It All Behind

Sirius.

We left at first light. Mother woke Regulus and me up, while it was still dark so we could be there when it happened.

I wish she hadn't, it's hard enough that I have to leave Lillian but I don't want to watch my house go to.

My father, typical, isn't going to leave the house that has been in our family for years, yet my mother wants us to move because of my "Filthy muggle habit".

So instead of moving houses, we are moving the whole house to a vacant block of land in London. Before the spell was preformed mother took me aside and said

"I put a spell on all the adults in the area so they thought our house never was there, just a vacant block of land, so everyone will think your little friend is crazy!" She shrieked with laughter and went off to help my dad.

I swear I will kill her when I'm older. Or move out. Whatever comes first.

We watch while my parents start the spell. All goes black and then the light of the sunrise suddenly shines through the window.

I look outside and see the letter box in front of the house. It reads '12 Grimmauld Place'

My New Home.

A/N Keep reviewing!


	7. Past Recap and Heart Ache

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect

Chapter 7: Past Recap and Heart Ache

8 years later

Lillian

I found out i was a witch when I was 11. But it wasn't until 4 years later that I did something about it.

The day I received the parchment letter from Hogwarts, was the same day my dad was diagnosed with cancer.

I decided that I wouldn't go, so as to stay and help support my mother and my sister, Petunia but my father wouldn't allow it. He refused to let me give up being a witch because of me. He said to me

"You have a special gift, and not to use it is a crime!"

So my mother and I caught the train to London and went and got my wand from Ollivanders and all my school books from Flourish and Blotts.

On the way out, we put up a note on the notice board, requesting a person who had passed their NEWT exams to come and live at our house and become my tutor.

We returned home and, three days later, we received a call from a 18yr old girl by the name of Heather Morrison, who was interested in becoming my teacher.

My parents interviewed her and decided that she would be my teacher and would be a border here as well, and would help around the house.

Since we don't have a spare room, I moved into Petunia's and Heather would have mine.

My parents hadn't thought this would be a problem, seeing as though we had always gotten on really well, but even since I had found out i was a witch, Petunia had been giving me the cold shoulder.

I didn't mind that much though, because i spent most of my time with Heather in my fathers old study (he had retired from work due to his cancer, so we used that room because there was no other room).

I was a quick learner. She taught me all the basic subjects at first year level. I had to work harder because I wasn't given homework due to that fact that my father was just taken to hospital because he had just had a relapse.

I worked with Heather for the next few years and we gained each others trust and friendship.

We didn't just work together on school things, we played cards, we'd talk about my latest crush and, if i did well, she would make the dishes wash themselves up, instead of me washing them, so we could go and watch a movie.

Petunia, as she is a muggle (Heather told me that's what they call non-magic people), still had to go to school while i stayed at home and made objects fly around the room.

However, when i was in the middle of my third year of schooling with Heather, my father took a nasty turn. His cancer was over powering and they said there was nothing more that they could do.

It gave my mother such a shock she suffered from depression for a while. Thank god Heather was there. She helped cook meals for us and take care of us while mother was under.

I kept up my studies but not as often as I liked nor with Heather a lot of the time.

My mother came out about a month later and she took us to visit my father every day.

He grew steadily worse until he refused to let Petunia and I visit him.

The last time I saw him, he said to me

"I want you to always be brave, look after your mother and sister, and become a fantastic witch. Do the best you can in school and I want you to meet the man of your dreams".

It wasn't until then, sitting outside his ward, waiting for him to finish talking to Petunia, that I remembered my past crush. A boy named Sirius.

I remember the last time I saw him, he was about to move to London; he gave me the ring I put on a necklace I've been wearing ever since; he was standing on my balcony; I kissed him.

Could my past crush be my future love?

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Keep reviewing


	8. Old Friends, New Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ect.

8 years later

Chapter 8: Old Friends, Breaking Family Traits and Finding out Scary Secrets

Sirius

I come from a family full of dark witches and wizards and decided from an early age I wouldn't be part of it. I always protested about those dark things like chopping off the old houselve's heads when they got to old.

But the biggest protest I made was when I persuaded the Sorting Hat to place me in Gryffindor which was the house to be with my best mates James and Remus

I received a howler everyday for the first week of school from my mother screeching on how I'm a shame to my family, blah blah blah.

At the end of the week, I got so fed up with her screeching that I refused to over it, and when it caught on fire, I dumped a jug of pumpkin juice over it.

But apart from that, life was great. I had escaped from my family from my family and had friends for the first time in my life.

My friend James Potter who I had met over the summer and was able to hang out with him once I found out he was going to Hogwarts too, and our friend Remus Lupin who we had met on the Hogwarts Express.

We also met a slimy, grease ball by the name of 'Serverus Snape'. Personally, he looks like a Snuvillius to me and why wouldn't he be, he was placed in Slytherin.

Our first year past quickly, between pulling a million pranks and getting a million detentions for them. Unluckily for Remus though, his mother had come quite sick and had to travel home once a month to visit her.

I stayed the summer at James's house, not wanting to go back to all the verbal abuse I had suffered every day before I came to Hogwarts.

We entered the next year with more pranks as ever and with Remus still going home to his mother once a month.

I asked James one afternoon when Remus left to go home, that if she has been getting worse for the past 2 years, wouldn't she be dead already?

I received a thumb from James for my curiosity and I didn't ask about it again.

That Christmas, James's parents gave him the ultimate present; and Invisibility Cloak! We put it to good use and used it to walk around the castle, after hours to see where would be a good place to prank people.

But one night, when Remus had left to see his mother YET AGAIN, we went roaming round the castle when something out the window caught James's eye, and he stopped quite suddenly.

"Geebers mate, you need to let me know when you put the put the brakes on!" I said

"Sorry," he said and yanked me up by the arm and pushed me into the window.

"What was that for?" I complained. James just told me to shut up and look out of the window.

I saw Madam Pomfrey escorting someone across to the Whomping Willow. Someone who looked a lot like…

"Remus! What's Remus doing down there with Madam Pomfrey? He's supposed to be home with his mother!" I said

"I think there's something Remus isn't telling us" said James and he grabbed me by the arm and dragged him all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

We ran up into our dormitory, which was now empty as it was only us and Remus there, and jumped and sat on our beds facing each other.

James stated that apparently something was up and I agreed. We knew that Remus had been leaving once a month to visit his 'sick mother' but not always on the same day.

We decided to go to the library to find out what was so special about the days he left.

The library was scary at night but we needed to find out what was wrong with our friend.

We went through book after book to find out what was so special with September 28, October 28, November 26 and December 26 as those were the days he was home for.

We couldn't find anything but we kept on searching. I feel asleep while searching and was only wakened 3 hours later by James when he realized I had fallen asleep.

Apparently, I had fell asleep on a calendar on the month of October, and the days had been imprinted on the right side of my face.

I showed James and he laughed but then stopped so suddenly and he looked like he just had an idea by looking at my face.

Well, I always knew my face was an inspiration.

James was staring at my face one second, and flipping through the calendar I used as a pillow the next.

"Whoa mate, slow down. What's happened" I said

James just told me he wanted to make sure his theory was right before he said anything.

"Yes! I've got the answer!" he exclaimed but then his face turned sad when he realized what that meant.

He told me that Remus must be a werewolf because there is a full moon every month but not on the same day. He said that on my face there was an imprint on 28th of October, a symbol that meant "full moon'

He went through the calendar and there was always a full moon whenever Remus was away.

Ok, so I just found out that one of my best friends is a werewolf. Big deal. His still my friend. Knowing his a werewolf won't been he'll be any different. Will he?

A/N: People please pretty please r+r!!!! I want to know what everyone thinks of this story!


	9. Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Still 8 years later

Chapter 9: Unfortunate Events

Lillian

I was half way though my fourth year of schooling with Heather. My dad was still fighting cancer, but I hadn't seen him in six months.

He was ashamed of what he looked like and wanted us to remember him as what he had use to look like, not what he had become.

Heather kept Petunia and I preoccupied so we didn't have much time to think about him.

Heather and I went out one Saturday and she pointed out her latest crush to me. His name was Duncan Finnigan and he worked part-time as a waiter in a café to help him pay for his college fees.

The only problem was, she pointed out, was that he was a muggle. She didn't plan to tell him that she was a witch though. Well, at least not yet.

When we returned home, we knew something was wrong. My mother had locked herself in her room and was crying and screaming uncontrollably.

My sister, who was always a fussy and petite eater, was stuffing her face with chocolate ice cream.

We ran up to my mothers room, where we did the Alohomora Charm, and rushed in and immediately tried to calm her down.

Heather sent me into the bathroom to get a wet face cloth. When I returned, Heather instantly took it from me and squeezed it over the top of my mother's head.

Her hair and face were, at once, drenched in the water and she stopped and spluttered and calms down a fair deal.

Heather went to lay down on the bed and dragged my mother down with her and hugged her. Mum was still sobbing quietly and started muttering things as well.

I leant down, so my ear was practically touching her lips so I could hear her muttering.

"He's gone! He's gone! The love of my life is gone"

I sit up so suddenly, its as if I had received an electric shock. I look at Heather and she nods.

I jump up and run out of my mother's room. I pushed past Petunia with her ice cream, who seemed to be trying to ears drop.

I kept running till I reached my bedroom and ran and jumped onto my bed and cried and cried my heart out into my pillow.

Ok, I know. I was 14 but I had lost my father so I can cry into my pillow!

I stayed there for an hour, just crying and crying and eventually cried myself to sleep. Sometime later, Heather had come into my room and was rubbing and patting me on my back.

She urged me to get up and have something to eat, even if it was chocolate (as that was my weakness food), but I refused.

I stayed in my room till the day of the funeral. I hadn't anything to wear as I refused to go shopping as it would mean I would of had to have left my room.

In the end, I choose one out of a catalogue and Heather Apparated to the muggle shopping center and bought it for me.

I survived the funeral without crying though my mother didn't achieve the same results. Petunia and I spent the whole time with Heather, trying to support mum and made sure she didn't break down.

For the next year I was mainly teaching myself my magic. Heather showed me how to do the spells and left me to practice as she was more then my tutor now. She was family.

She cooked, helped mum clean and looked after Petunia and I. My father's death hit my mother hard and although it had been a few months since his death, she was still mourning.

It took around 9 months, but our family, Mum, Petunia, Heather and me, Lillian (or Lily as I'm known as now), got back to a normal family. Well, as normal as a family with two witches in it.

A/N: Please keep reviewing to tell me what you think!


	10. A Stag, a Dog, a Rat and a Werewolf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Same period of time as Chapter 9

Chapter 10: A Stag, a Dog, a Rat and a Werewolf

Sirius

Ok, so in my second year, we accidentally on purpose found out that our best friend was a werewolf.

When he returned after his 'trip', James and I decided to confront him about it.

So when he came up to our dormitory, I looked the door leading to the stair case and James locked the bathroom door.

Remus had a confused look on his face, but when James and I walked towards him, I guess he knew that we found out.

We asked how his trip had been but he was so nervous he just practically stuttered. I looked at James and nodded. Stuttering defiantly is a sign of telling lies.

James asked him if we could ask him a question. He managed to stutter a yes.

I asked him straight out if he was a werewolf but received a sharp look from James and realized he didn't plan to be so blunt with him.

Remus though, miserably nodded his head, got up, and started to back things into to his trunk.

I asked him what he was doing. He replied that he was getting out of our way and moving because he knew that we wouldn't want to share a room with a werewolf.

James and I looked at each other with puzzled faces and then looked the same way at Remus.

James told him to stop. Remus didn't so James decided to scream it over and over again till finally Remus stopped.

We told Remus that we didn't care he was a werewolf and when he looked like he didn't believe us, we told him that he was one of our best mates and he just has a little furry habit.

He laughed and asked if we were sure and we yelled yes!

We walked out of a dormitory (which I had unlocked) and smack into the people that were on the other side of the door.

They, apparently, heard James and I screaming at Remus and thought he was an attacker. We just laughed and walked past them.

----------------------------------------------Page Break-----------------------------------

I guess, by our 4th year at Hogwarts, we were the most popular people there. Mainly because of the fact the we were MAJOR pranksters and the smartest kids in the grade at the same time.

During that time though, we decided to do something about Remus's condition. As there was no cure, and we were only at the end of our second year, we didn't have a chance trying to make a remedy.

But, we found the next best thing. Remus couldn't us as company when he transformed because we're human and could be attacked.

However, we could keep him company as animals. We did our research and decided to become and animagus.

At the start of our 3rd year, there was an extra bed in our dormitory. It belonged to a boy named Peter Pettigrew and he had just been changed houses from Slytherin to Gryffindor.

We decided to hate him because he use to be a Slytherin, but it was quite difficult as he kept following us around and became our own, little stalker.

He found out of our plan to be animagus and wanted to be one to. We had no choice but let him as he could go and snitch on us to the teachers and we could be expelled.

After hanging out researching ect for our transformations, I guess you can say, we became friends.

Half way through our 4th year, we had to choose which animals we wanted to be.

We decided that James and I would be large animals, to keep Remus the werewolf in line, and Peter would be a small animal as to push the knot on the Whomping Willow to get us through.

I choose a big, black dog. James remarked that I'm awfully like one already, though I threatened to hex him if he dissed me again.

James was going to be a stag. A large, white stag. I have no idea why he would want to me something like that but I guess Peter has a worst sense of taste.

He decided to become a rat. How charming. By the end of our 4th year, our transformation in to animaguses was nearly complete.

A/N: These past few chapters should make up for the week I didn't post anything! Please keep reviewing telling me what you think!


	11. 8 Years Later, Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Chapter 11: 8years later, Present

Lillian

I'm about to start my 5th year of schooling. My family has finally gotten back to normal. About 3 weeks before I started school again, Heather confronted me about something.

"As you know Lily," she began, "your 5th year is your O.W.L year. And I was thinking it might be easier if you did it at school. The thing is, you didn't go to school in the first place because your dad was sick and then your mother had a hard time after his death. Maybe you should go to Hogwarts this year. Meet some kids your own age like you for a change,"

"I want to, but I can't just leave mum and Petunia," I said

"Don't worry. I'll look after them here. Remember, your father wanted you to be the best witch you could be," she said, "I'll talk to your mother about it,"

My mother agreed to it, I suspect mainly because it was my father's last wish for me. Heather sent an owl to the school asking if I would be accepted as I had been home schooled before.

The owl came back with a letter that said they would be honored to have me.

Heather and I went to Diagon Ally again but this time, I didn't just get school books, I got the whole thing.

We went to buy my robes but hit a spot of trouble because I hadn't been to Hogwarts, so I hadn't been sorted so they didn't have the plain black robes with the Hogwarts Crest on them.

We specially ordered one though, and when I got sorted, I was to send an owl right away to get some more robes.

We got my school books (Heather bought me Hogwarts: A History and made me read it before I went there), my potion ingredients, we went to Gringotts to exchange my money so I'd have some for Hogsmeade visits and I even bought myself an owl so I can write home.

Heather and my mother came to see me off. Petunia reverted to her old ways and refused to come.

Heather showed me how do get onto the platform and my mother followed after me. I turned the trolley and saw the magnificent scarlet engine. The clock struck 5 to and Heather and mum rushed me onto the train. I grabbed an empty compartment and stuck my head out of the window.

I spotted them instantly. The whistle blew and the train started to move and I started waving at them like mad thinking it would be forever since I'd see them both again!

My mother blew me a kiss and the train turned a corner and they vanished from view.

I shut the window and went in sat on a seat and looked out of the window. I gave up after a while and got a novel out of my bag and started reading it.

"Is that from the Horizon series" a voice says. Startled, I look up. A girl around my age stuck her head through the doors.

"Is it?" she asks again. She steps into my compartment. She's the same height as me with burnt honey coloured hair down just below her shoulders.

"Ummm yes it is. I'm Lillian Evans but everybody calls me Lily," I say. I stand up as well as to be polite.

"I'm Kristen Gideon, Gryffindor 5th year. Are you new? I've never seen you before and your not exactly wearing the right robes," she says and looks down at my new robes.

I look down too and check the school crest. It says Hogwarts thank god! I thought we might of bought the wrong robes after all.

"What's wrong with them? Their Hogwarts robes aren't they?" I ask

"Oh yeah, don't mind me. It's just everyone wear's their house robes, not first year robes, unless you're a very tall first year!"

"No I'm new so I don't have a house yet. I was home schooled before that," I said

"Well, I really hope you're in Gryffindor. I don't have many friends in Gryffindor because I'm to shy,"

"You're shy? You don't seem it," I say and we both sit down to continue our convosation.

"Yeah well, I guess I usually would have walked past your compartment but I had never seen you before and I really wanted a friend,"

"Well, I really want us to be friends to. I also really want to be in Gryffindor to. Slytherin sounds horrible,"

"Yeah it is!" We kept talking about Slytherin for a while until the witch with the food trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked

"Ummm what have you got?" I asked

"Everything from Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to Pumpkin Pasties," she says.

"Ok, we'll take a few of each," I said

Kristen looked a little uncomfortable but I ignored it and got my food and through half of it to her when the witch had pasted.

After a lunch of plain sugar, Kristen didn't seem so quiet. She blames it on the sugar though. She told me that letting her eat sugar should be illegal as it makes her really out going and how she wishes she was, rather than the quiet petite girl she is.

Until halfway through the afternoon, the ride was uneventful. Then suddenly, everyone heard a girl scream and yell

"You bloody Marauders!

A girl ran through the hall and crashed into our compartment doors. Kristen and I jumped up and opened our doors.

There was a girl laying on the ground with tan skin and blonde hair with a sleeping mask stuck to face. We helped her up and dragged her into our compartment and shut the doors.

"Sortcomsetra" I commanded and her face mask was instantly unstuck and she ripped it off and jumped up.

"I hate those stupid Marauders! They think there so good with their good grades and wacky pranks!"

"Are you ok? You seemed to have whacked into our door pretty hard," Kristen asked

"I'm fine just pissed!" the blonde said and sunk back into her seat.

"I'm Lillian Evans, Lilly for short and she's Kristen Gideon," I told her

"I'm Maddy Nelson. What houses are you in?" Maddy asked

"I'm in Gryffindor," said Kristen

"And I'm new and haven't been sorted yet,"

"I was in Slytherin but I hated it there. Their all up themselves and love pure bloods and it drove me bonkers! I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in a different house this year and it chose Gryffindor. Apparently, the Marauders haven't heard the news yet and they decided to prank me,"

"Who are these 'Marauders'?" I asked

"4 boys who are the smartest kids in our grade and the ones who are totally up themselves and love pulling pranks," said Maddy

"Their not all bad," said Kristen and she blushed.

"Yes they are!" argued Maddy

"What are their names?" I asked

"James Potter," answered Maddy, "Sirius Black and..."

"Remus Lupin" whispered Kristen

"But their all total losers!" stated Maddy

"Are not!" argued Kristen

While they were arguing I started thinking and playing with my chain round my neck.

Sirius, Sirius Black. Can't be the same Sirius from back then. Could it?

A/N: Hope you liked it. Nice long one and makes up for the short chapter 6! Keep r+r!


	12. Lillian, That Name Sounds Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Chapter 12: Lillian, That Name Sounds Familiar

Sirius

Today we're starting our fifth year of Hogwarts. I was staying at James's house for the past summer as well so I went to Kings Cross Station.

We traveled by Floo Power to the men's cloakroom just before eleven. We found Peter and we finally found a carriage with no one in it.

We waved goodbye to Mrs. Potter and settled down to a game of Exploding Snap and started planning the year's pranks.

"What about that Slytherin chick, Maddy Nelson," asked James as the cards exploded and singed Peter's eye brows.

"Hell yeah! She is sooooo hilarious when she's pranked!" I answered and started to build another pyramid out of the cards.

We spent most of the time up till when the lunch trolley came along discussing possible ways to prank Nelson.

Between James and I, we spent 10 gallons, 6 sickles and 4 knuts on Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes.

Remus joined us a few minutes after as he had been named the Gryffindor prefect and had to monitor the hallways. Suck.

After lunch, we decided to jump up and down on the seats and see who got really annoyed with us (Peter's idea of a prank, don't ask).

We've been jumping for the past 5 minutes and I'm about to give up coz nothing's happening when we hear a compartment door being slammed open, storming in the hallway, and our compartment doors being wrenched open and coming face to face with the Nelson chick herself wearing a sleeping mask on top of her head.

"Can't you four be quiet for once!" she yelled at us

"We didn't interrupt your precious beauty sleep did we?" said James and smiled sweetly.

"EERRRRRRRR! Well, I wouldn't expect you, Potter, coz your to up yourself to notice anything," she retorted

"Ooooooooo burn Prongs!" I said

"Where did you get those robes from," Remus asked her

"I always suspected that you were gay," she replied to Remus.

"No, not at all. I'm merely commenting on the fact that I think you bought or took the wrong robes," said Remus and smiled sweetly at her.

"You've been stealing Nelson," said James

"So I guess we have to punish you," I said.

We both walked towards her, pushing her into a corner.

"Get away from me you freaks! I haven't stole anything!" she screamed at us.

"Oh no?" said James mockingly

"She's a liar to James. And you know what this means," I asked James

"I do. On the count of three," I said

"One,"

"Two,"

"Oh stop it! Don't be so mean!" squealed Peter

"Shut up Wormtail, stop being such a wuss!" I said

"Three!"

A flash of light exploded from both our wands. Her sleeping mask flew of her forehead and glued its self over her eyes.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Nelson screamed. She found her way over to our compartment door, went into the hallway and slammed the doors shut as we were howling with laughter.

"YOU BLOODY MAURUDERS!" a voice shrieked in the distance and we laughed so much that Wormtail even pissed his pants (It's a disgusting sight you don't want to see)

Remus managed to clean him up, (It was his turn. I swear Wormtail has a small bladder!).

During the last part of the journey, Wormtail managed to stay dry as we somehow got on to the topic of our favourite girl names.

"What's yours James," Peter asked

"Ummmmm, not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that one," he said "Remus?"

"I like the name Holly. Maybe Kristen," Remus replied, "Peter?"

"I like the name Sugar," he said and we all laughed.

"You know Wormtail, I don't think you'll ever meet a girl with the name Sugar," I said, laughing

"Fine! What name to you like then Padfoot!" he retorted

Actually, I hadn't given it much thought. No, that's a lie. I haven't given it ANY thought.

"Well, I heard a name once. It was like, Lillian or something. I don't know where I heard it from but," I said

Where did I hear it from? It seems so familiar yet I just can't put my finger on it.

A/N: Yes, I know that Sirius is a bit thick. Tell me what you think by reviewing! (A little button down at the bottom of the screen for people who are as thick as Sirius!). I don't know when I will update again. It will depend on the reviews whether positive or negative, doesn't matter.


	13. Gryffindor Eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect.

Chapter 13: Gryffindor eh?

Lillian

As the lights were lit on the train, we looked out of the window and I saw Hogwarts for the first time.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmeade Station at long last but it was a while after that when we found a carriage.

Maddy, Kristen and I managed to get the last carriage out. It had just started to move when a voice screamed

"Wait!"

The carriage stopped automatically and a girl wearing Gryffindor robes ran up and jumped into the carriage as it started to move again.

"Sorry, I couldn't get my cat Moondust into her basket. Hi Kristen," she said

"Hi," muttered Kristen

"I'm Annabelle by the way. Annabelle Spencer. But everyone calls me Anna," Anna said

She seemed nice but impossible to tell her appearance as there were no lights in the small carriage.

"I'm Lilly Evans," I told her

"And I'm Maddy Nelson," said Maddy. "How do you know Kristen?"

"We're in the same house and year," said Kristen even though the question wasn't directed to her.

"What houses are you in?" asked Anna

"I was in Slytherin but I hated it there so I got transferred to Gryffindor. Lily is new and hasn't been sorted yet," Maddy explained

"Cool!" I said "You're all in the same house! I really want to be in Gryffindor now but I think I would end up being in Ravenclaw,"

"Why?" they all chimed at the same time

"Because according to Hogwarts: A History, the smartest people are in Ravenclaw and Heather said that's the house I'm most likely to be in (Of course I'm not bragging!)," I said sadly

"Just because your smart doesn't mean you'll automatically be in Ravenclaw. There are plenty of smart kids in Gryffindor. The smartest kids in our grade are in Gryffindor, ("THOSE BLOODY MAURADERS!" Maddy yelled)" said Anna

We pulled up at the front door of the castle in front of a very stern looking witch. I got our first (I was closest to the door) and she turned to address me and said

"Miss Evans?" she asked me

"Yes Professor," I said. Heather had told me at this school you address the teachers as professor.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Would you care to follow me to the Headmaster's office please," she turned on her heel and walked away and I quickly walked after her.

I followed her up staircases and across hallways until we found ourselves in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs," she commanded

I thought she was completely mad until the gargoyle sprung to life to become something like a spiral escalator. She got on and motioned for me to get on as well.

I jumped on and the staircase wound up until it stopped and reached a big oak door.

McGonagall opened the door to reveal a circular room with paintings on every inch of the walls and a desk in the middle where a very old man in black robes with silver stars on it sat behind it.

"Would you care to sit down Miss Evans?" he said and motioned to the stool in front of his desk. I sat down

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said introducing himself.

"We decided to sort you here, instead of with the first years so the feast will be delayed while we sort you," Dumbledore explained as McGonagall went over to a shelf at the back of the room. There was a very old wizards hat sitting upon it and she picked it up and carried it over and stood behind me.

"I will place this hat on top of your head and I will tell us which house you are meant to be in," McGonagall explained and placed the hat gentle on my head.

"Mmmmmm yes. This one has a great mind no doubt about that. Defiantly not for Hufflepuff, to smart for that. Ravenclaw would suit you nicely I think," The Sorting Hat Said

"What about Gryffindor?" I thought

"Gryffindor eh? Yes, its true Gryffindor is a possibility. Are you sure you wouldn't be happy in Ravenclaw? You have the brains, the talent," the hat answered

"I would much, much rather being in Gryffindor thanks," I replied (In thought)

"You're very lucky to also be suited to such a house. Well, if you're sure. Better be

GRYFFINDOR!!!" the last part was yelled out so Dumbledore and McGonagall could hear.

McGonagall picked up the hat and carried it back to its shelf.

"I took the liberty of estimating your size and buying a set of robes for you," Dumbledore said and picked up a package that defiantly wasn't there before and gave it to me,"

"Make sure you change your robes and hurry down to the great hall. The sorting will be beginning momentarily," said McGonagall and again, motioned for her to follow her, down the staircase and across a hall.

"This is one of the many girls' bathrooms," McGonagall explained. "Get changed and go down to the Great Hall and take a seat with your fellow house mates," She said and turned on her heel (again) and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

I quickly got changed into the Gryffindor robes (Dumbledore must have a good eye for size because it fits me perfectly!)

When I finally managed to find and make my way into the Great Hall, the sorting was nearly over.

I walked down the table searching for Kristen and Maddy (I didn't know what Anna looked like)

"Lilly!" someone yelled in between Mustler, Henry and North, Sammie being sorted.

I whipped around looking for a familiar face but I didn't find one. I suddenly spotted a girl waving at me.

"Sorry," I said to the girl "I'm trying to find my friends,"

"Oh that's nice. I see you made it to Gryffindor after all. I thought we were all going to be in the same house!" she said

"Hang on, Anna?"

"Finally! Took you a while seriously," Anna replied.

I looked at Anna, I mean really looked at Anna, for the first time. She was beautiful! She had long, silky black hair and bright green eyes.

I went down and sat next to her.

"Where's Kristen and Maddy?" I asked

"I dunno, we lost each other when we all came in. Anyway, I told you you could be in Gryffindor to!" she said

Finally after Zobkins, Hamish was sorted into Hufflepuff, the Hall became silent and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well come everyone to another year of schooling! You must be hungry so all I'll say now is 'Dig In!'"

At once, all the bare plates were covered in masses and masses of food.

"Wow!" I exclaimed

"That's nothing. You just wait till Halloween or Christmas!" said Anna

The food was delicious! I had seconds of everything. The pudding was even better. Once everyone had had their share, the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up once again to finish his speech.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope you have been well fed. Just a few of the usually notices tonight. Firstly, first years must no that the forest and the Whomping Willow tree is out of bounds to all students. The caretaker, Mr. Oscar has told me that the usual things are banned and for first years to check the list on his door as it is too long to mention right now. Now off to be with you! Tomorrow we start classes. Goodnight," Concluded Dumbledore.

I followed Anna out of the hall and she showed me how to get to Gryffindor Tower.

"Shakespeare," said Anna when we reached the Fat Lady

"Who?" she asked, and swung forward to reveal the common room.

We sat on the fluffy pink couch in front of the fire and waited for Maddy and Kristen to come up from dinner.

"Well, I live with my mother, sister and Heather. My dad died of cancer when I was 14," I told Anna.

"Oh my god, really? I'm sorry." said Anna

"It's ok. It happened a while ago," I told her

"Oh," she said. "Who's Heather?"

"Oh, she was my magic tutor. She saw the add we put up in Diagon Ally. She was adopted when she was 5 because her parents died in a car accident, (They were muggles). Her adopted parents were witches and wizards and were really happy when she became one to. However, when she finished Hogwarts, she had to find a place to stay because they had adopted another child. So she came and became my tutor." I explained

"Wow," said Anna. "I just live with my mum and brother in a country town called Tristram," said Anna

"Oh my god. Its Anna!" screamed a voice

Anna turned around, saw who it was and said

"Crap,"

I boy our age with black shaggy hair and grey eyes ran over to Anna, jumped on her lap and gave her a tremendous hug.

"I missed you soooooooooo much ANNA JELLY BELLY!" the boy yelled

"You freak! Get off me right now BLACK!" screamed Anna

"Nuh ah!" said Sirius

"NOW!" yelled Anna

"Fine then. You're not my friend anymore,"

"Why would I ever want to be your friend?" Anna retorted

"Now you've done it. Just hurt my feelings why don't you. You hate me! I know you do! YOU HATE ME!" and with that, he faked cried all the way up to his dormitory.

The whole common room was laughing but as much as three boys at the back of the room. One of them had really black, shaggy hair with brown eyes.

Another was tall, blonde with grey eyes and second hand robes. The their was short and stubby and looked like a rat.

When they had finished laughing, they all went up to their dorm as well.

"Who were they?" I asked

"The famous Marauders," Anna said

"THEIR the famous Marauders?" I exclaimed

"Yep," she said "The one on my lap was Sirius Black, the other black headed one was the Quidditch star James Potter, the blonde is Remus Lupin and the small freaky one is Peter Pettigrew," she explained

"Hey, what was everyone one laughing about?" said a voice

We looked up and realized that Kristen and Maddy had arrived.

"Oh yay! You're in Gryffindor!" squealed Kristen and she bent down and gave me a huge hug.

"Ok ok Kris! You're strangling me!" I said

"Sorry" she said

"We should get to bed. We've got school tomorrow and its already 10:30," Maddy pointed out.

"Ok!" we chimed. We walked up the stairs into our rooms where there were 7 four poster beds. There were two other girls in the dormitory which I guessed owned two of those beds.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans!" I said.

"I'm Vanessa Randal and this is Holly Smith" said Vanessa "Our other friend Alice is still downstairs,"

Vanessa was your typical blonde. Long blonde hair, great looks but she didn't seem to be that smart. Holly had long blonde hair and also had good looks with lovely blue eyes but I got the impression she was the side kick.

"I'm Maddy Nelson and you've already know Anna and Kristen,"

I got ready for bed and couldn't help thinking that Hogwarts was wonderful!

A/N: Hope you liked it. Made it extra long for SOME people, u no who u are. Anyway, its 10 pages on word so I hope I satisfied you guys! Keep R+R!!

P.S. I have exam week so this should last the week!


	14. Roses

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect_.

Chapter 14: Roses

Sirius

After our convosation on names, the rest of the journey pasted quite slowly. When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, James, Remus, Peter and I grabbed the first carriage up to the door because James was complaining about his stomach (I must admit I was to).

But when we arrived, the doors to the Great Hall were shut.

"What! Oh no!!" yelled James and I and the fifth year Hufflepuffs who had just walked in thought we were mad. A couple of minutes later, Peter stated.

"Damn it, I'm hungry," said Peter, rubbing his stomach.

"Aren't we all?" replied Remus, James and myself.

When most of the school had arrived, the doors still hadn't opened.

"Look, I'm fed up with this. I'm going to open them myself!" I declared and stood in front of the doors.

"Alohomora!" I commanded, much to the amusement of the entire school.

The doors gave a chuckle, but remanded closed. As everyone was still watching, I decided to put on a bit of a performance.

"Oh James!" I cried "I'm such a failure!" and I flung my self onto him in a huge hug and pretended to cry over his shoulder.

I the Entrance Hall erupted in laughter. I looked up from James's shoulder, about to take a bow, when something caught my eye.

"Oi James. Check out a piece of THAT!" I said and pointed out a pretty, red head who was following McGonagall down the hall.

James turned around and I swear his jaw actually dropped down to the ground.

"What you reckon? She looks our age but I've never seen her before," said Remus when he realized what we were looking at.

"Probably a transfer," Peter pointed out.

"Oh no! She's disappearing," James and I cried as she had reached the top of the stairs and heading out of sight.

"Don't worry. She's wearing Hogwarts robes so I guess you to love struck boys will see her at the feast. That is, if we have one," Remus pointed out.

"Mooney!" we yelled at him, and, as we were now standing on either side of him, he receive a punch on each arm.

"OW!" complained Remus.

"What do you think her names is?" asked Peter. We all laughed and Remus said

"I dunno Wormtail but I have a feeling it's not Sugar," and to avoid another punch, this time from Peter, he hid behind James.

A few minutes later, McGonagall returned, and as she was walking down the stairs, she waved her wand and the doors magically opened.

We all rushed in and got the best seats to see the entire hall on the Gryffindor table. We watched the doors to the hall, looking to see if she would walk in.

By the time everyone had come in, we still hadn't found her. Peter nudged us and pointed at the door behind the teacher's table, where Dumbledore had just emerged from.

"Wow!" said Frank Longbottom, who was sitting on my left, nearest the doors. Standing there was the pretty red head who seemed to be looking for something.

She found it in a couple of seconds and made her way over to our table. We could see that she had now changed her robes. Now they were Gryffindor robes and that just made me, James and Frank even happier!

All of our jaws literally dropped when Annabelle Spencer yelled out something and she turned around and sat with her.

Alice, who was sitting on the other side of Frank, gave him a nasty look and he shut his jaw quickly.

We ate quite messily because our food kept missing our mouths because were staring at the red head.

I must admit, she looked a bit familiar, but I decided against it as I had never met any other witches or wizards (apart from my family) before I came to Hogwarts. And since she was new, I wouldn't have seen her before.

And I just waited explaining that to everyone but oh well.

When the pudding had disappeared, and Dumbledore had finished his speech (Blah blah blah), we watched as Spencer let her out of the hall.

We followed discreetly behind them all the way to Gryffindor Tower. We watched them go inside and we followed a few minutes later.

We spotted them immediately sitting on the fluffy, pink couch in front of the fire. We sat across the room from them.

"Ok, officially bored over here!" said Remus

"Fine, I'll do something especially for you then," I said. Then I screamed

"Oh MY GOD! Its ANNA!"

Having a feeling on what I was about to do, my friends all snickered. I saw Anna see me and then turned back around to mutter something to the red hair as I ran over to them, jumped on Anna's lap and gave her a suffocating hug.

"I missed you sooooo much ANNA JELLY BELLY!" I yelled into her ear.

"You freak! Get of me right now!" she screamed

"Nuh ah!" I said

"NOW!" she yelled

"Fine then. Your not my friend anymore," I said in a very sulky voice

"Why would I ever want to be your friend?" Anna retorted

"Now you've done it. Just hurt my feelings why don't you. You hate me! I know you do! YOU HATE ME!" I screamed at her and ran past everyone and ran up to my dormitory, pretending to cry.

A few seconds later, I hear the roar of laughter, telling me that my stunt was a success.

I sat on my bed and waited for my friends to come up and join me. I didn't have to wait long.

"That was ruddy BRILLIANT!" James exclaimed when he saw me.

"I know! The look on her face!" Remus told me, "It was priceless!"

"Yes, yes it was good but it didn't bring you any closer to finding out what the red head's name is," Peter pointed out

"Don't ruin my moment!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him. Remus and James laughed.

"But seriously, he does have a point," Remus pointed out.

"Have a point about what?" asked a voice.

We all turned and found poor old Frank standing in the door way looking confused.

"Why was everyone laughing down there?"

"Haha Sirius just pulled a trick on Spencer," Remus said, chuckling to himself.

"Please tell me it wasn't the old 'Go jump on her lap and refuse to get off' trick," pleaded Frank

"Yes it was and it was hilarious!" said James smacking the bed.

"I'll take your word for it. Ummm you didn't happen to find out what her name is, by any chance, did you?" He blushed at the end

"Why, you planning on cheating on Alice?" I said smirking.

"No! Of course not," he said and by this time, he's cheeks were a beetroot colour. "It was just out of curiosity as she is a fellow classmate…"

"Sure Frank," said Peter, and Frank made a quick exit to the bathroom to avoid further taunting.

"Well, we didn't find her name anyway, so we have to come up with another plan," said Remus.

"Another plan for what," said another voice

We turned around yet again to be interrupted this time with the remanding two fellow Gryffindor classmates. The Sullivan Twins. Robert and Eric, who were best friends with Frank.

"Nothing," we chimed

"Sure, like we'd believe that," they said in unison. I swear twins are scary. Thank god their not identical.

"Well, actually, this time it's completely harmless. There is a new girl and we want to find out her name," said Remus

"Sure," said Robert (Or Bob as he is more commonly known as)

"Whatever," said Eric, and they got their things and joined Frank in the bathroom.

"Why doesn't anyone believe us?" asked Peter

"Use your brain Peter," said James, "Well, if we have no more interruptions, we should be able to figure out a plan,"

"What happens if I put on a little Shakespearian Charm on?" I volunteered

"Until recently, you had no idea who Shakespeare was!" cried Remus

"Well, what can I say? He made my love Midsummer Nights Dream!" I said

They all shook their heads in embarrassment.

"What?" I said

"Don't worry. Well you could do that anyway. That is, if she's muggle born otherwise she will have no idea who Shakespeare was as he was a muggle," pointed out Remus

"You could wait at the bottom of the girls' stairs with her favourite flower," Peter contributed.

"Yeah, but we don't know what her favourite flower is," I said.

"Well, why don't you just use roses? All girls like those. They reckon there romantic," said Remus.

"Ok, so tomorrow morning, we'll wait at the bottom of the stairs with yellow roses," said James.

I shook my head.

"James, you're no romantic. You give yellow roses to your sick grandmother! Not to girls you try to impress! We'll wait at the bottom of the girl's stairs waiting for them with RED roses," I said and Remus nodded his head in approval.

"So who's going to wait with us?" I asked

"Not me," said Peter

"I'll go with you. I want to see their reaction," said Remus.

"So that means we'll need three roses tomorrow. That's alright because we'll just conjure them up," I said

"So it's all settled for tomorrow," said Remus

"What's all settled for tomorrow?" said three voices

We all groaned and turned towards the bathroom door where Frank, Eric and Bob were standing.

"Roses!" we chorused

_A/N: Hope you like it. I wonder what the girl's reactions will be? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Keep R+R!!_


	15. Goodbye My Lover

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

_Chapter 15: Goodbye My Lover._

_Lily (I'm not called Lillian anymore!)_

I was shaken quite violently awake.

"What? What's the matter? Is there a fire?" I said while sitting straight up and knocking down the girl who was sitting on top of me, trying to wake me up.

"Oww!" I said and so did someone who was on the floor. I sat up so fast my head spun. As for the person on floor, I think they were the person trying to wake me up and I flung onto the floor when I sat up.

I crawled to the end of my bed and looked over to see who it was.

"Oh Maddy, I'm really sorry!" I said and jumped off my bed and helped her up. Kristen and Anna were laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You were having a pleasant dream and Maddy decided to rid you of it," said Anna laughing. They kept on laughing and I was wondering why.

"What? What?" I asked.

"You were having a pleasant dream about someone whose names was 'Sirius' and Maddy decided to end it," Kristen said in between laughing fits.

Oh. Well, I know they thought I was talking about the Marauder Sirius. Actually, I was dreaming about the time I last saw MY Sirius. Need I say more?

"No actually. When I was seven, I had a best friend named Sirius but then he moved away," I told

Maddy looked at me sheepishly and the others cracked up.

"What's so funny?" said a voice which announced the arrival of Vanessa, Holly and Alice.

"Oh nothing," we said and Vanessa and Holly stormed out of the room into the common room.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Anna, even though Alice was still there and was friends with Vanessa.

"Lilly, can I have a word?" Alice asked me

"Sure," I said and followed her into the bathroom. When I walked inside, she locked the door.

"Alice, what are you….." I started to say but was interrupted by Alice

"I just want to get one thing straight. Frank is my boyfriend and has been since last year," she had tears streaming down her face.

"I love him and if you break us up I swear I will get you!" she finished

"Alice, just one thing. Who is Frank?" I asked

"DON'T PRETEND!" she screamed "I saw his reaction when you walked into the hall. He even forgot about me!"

"Alice listen," I grabbed her shoulders, "I don't intend to go out with Frank. I'm not the type of girl who steals someone else's boyfriend, let alone a friend,"

She looked up at me

"I'm your friend?" she asked

"Only if she want to be," I replied

"Cool," she said "I'd like that," and without further ado, unlocked the door and left to met Vanessa and Holly in the common room.

As I was still in my P.J's I hurriedly got dressed and met the other's in the dormitory before heading to breakfast.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming about Black?" Maddy asked me as we neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Dreaming about me? Really? I feel loved by someone!" exclaimed a voice.

At the bottom of the stairs, stood Potter, Lupin and unfortunately Black.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no," I said.

"What's that," Kristen asked Remus and pointed at thing in his hand.

"These, Fair Maidens, are roses from us to you," said James who walked towards me.

"Really?" I asked as Maddy had always said they are only nice if they want something.

"Yes beautiful maiden. For you!" said Sirius, pushing James out of the way to get to me.

"Um, I don't know what to say," I said as I watched Sirius and James pushing each other out of the way to be the one standing in front of me.

"Tell us your name!" They were both on their knees in front of me with their arms out with the roses in them. Maddy was right. They DID want something but I thought it would be something worse.

"My name is Lily Evans," I told them. They looked disappointed.

"Damn it James, we should have brought lilies!" said Sirius

"No you didn't. Roses are lovely," I told them.

It was then I realized there were three of them in front of the stairs, but only two in front of me. I looked over to my right and I saw Lupin talking with Kristen in the corner.

I smiled and couldn't help being happy for Kristen. However I looked behind me and saw Maddy and Anna looking at James and Sirius in disgust.

"We're over here," said Sirius and it brought my attention back to them.

"I'm James Potter," said James

"And I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said

"Weren't you the one on Anna's lap last night?" I asked

"Please don't make me remember that," said Anna as she walked forward to stand on the right side of me.

"Yes I was malady," Sirius said

"I'm so glad it wasn't me," said Maddy as she came up and stood on the left of me.

I suddenly had no idea what I was supposed to do with the two guys that were on their knees in front of me.

"Take my rose and I will be forever faithful," Sirius pleaded

"You? Faithful? Don't make me laugh. Take mine beautiful maiden," James pleaded

"I'll think about it," I said as I had no idea what to do.

"Well, take my rose so it will remind you of me," said James

"No. Take mine to remind you of ME!" said Sirius.

I took both of their roses and walked past through the middle of them. Maddy and Anna followed.

"I feel sooooo sorry for you Lils," said Anna

"I know. You have to choose between two freaks," added Maddy

"They seemed nice," I said. They glared at me. "but annoying," I added quickly.

We reached the Entrance Hall and I told them to go in as I would wait for Kristen. I didn't have to wait long. She soon came down the staircase, out of breath.

"What were you and Remus doing?" I asked Kristen and smirked as we walked over to the Gryffindor.

"Oh, just talking," she said and blushed.

We met up with Maddy and Anna and had just finished eating when the food disappeared. We waited for McGonagall to come to our end of the table with our time tables.

When I received the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, I also received a for to choose my electives. I choose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

McGonagall reached us and gave us all our time tables.

"What have you got first?" I asked Kristen

"Potions," she answered.

"Who's the teacher?" I asked

"Professor Slughorn, Slytherin," Anna told me

"We'd better get going," Maddy said

I followed them down to the dungeons as I didn't know where it was. We still had 5 minutes left to class, so were going to talk but were interrupted by

"Have you chosen me yet?" screamed Sirius

"Why would she choose you?" yelled James

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

The both stared at me like I had slapped them. Remus and Peter, who were standing behind them, sniggered.

"I don't know either of you so I'm not going to go out with EITHER of you," I said "Although I would like to get to know you when you're not calling me a beautiful maiden,"

"Ok," they said.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is my best mate James Potter. We are your fellow Gryffindor classmates," said Sirius and they both held out their hands for me to shake. I giggled and said

"Nice to meet you," I said and shook their hands. "I'm Lily Evans,"

"Really? So you're the new student,"

I whipped around and came face to face with a very fat man who I think is Professor Slughorn.

"I'm Professor Slughorn," he said, confirming my suspicions. "I see you've met Black and Potter," he said, nodding at them.

"Yes Professor," I said

He tilted his head forward next to mine and whispered

"Be careful. They will attempt to prank you,"

"Don't worry. I won't let them," I told him confidently and Kristen laughed.

He smiled and told every one to go and sit down, two at a table. I sat with Kristen. While he was getting ready, I asked Kristen

"Are you going to tell me now what you were doing with Remus?" I asked

She looked over to check that Remus and Peter were far away and James and Sirius were next to them. They were.

"Well, we just talked about things. He is really nice actually. We were talking about how James and Sirius can be really stupid and (she lent forward and whispered) he gave me his rose,"

"Congratulations Kris!" I said

"It doesn't mean anything," she said

"Sure it does," I said

"Quiet please!" said Slughorn and the dungeon instantly became quiet.

"Today, we are going to be making the Draught of Peace. Now, I know that this is much harder than anything that we have attempted, but by making it now, it leaves room for improvement," he said

"But be careful," he warned, "If you make the potion to heavy, you could but the drinker in a irreversible sleep. So be careful," and winked at the class.

He flicked his wand at the board and the ingredients measurements and method appeared on the board.

"All the ingredients are in the store cupboard. Start now,"

I read the ingredients list and got them from the cupboard. I set up and began to work. This potion turned out to be really fiddly potion, but not that hard.

Kristen started having trouble so I stopped and helped her while mine stewed.

"There should be a silver vapour rising from cauldron," Slughorn said, just before the end of class. Mine had had a silver vapour but I had passed that stage and was now just brewing.

"Well, Miss Evans, well done!" exclaimed Slughorn as he came around to fill a vial up with my potion.

"Wow, first class and you're already acing everything!" exclaimed Kristen

"What are you talking about? Yours was done to," I said

"Only because you helped me. Anyway, we better get going to Ancient Runes," said Kristen.

"Goodbye my lover!" yelled out Sirius as we left the room.

"You're LOVER? You can't even get her to go on a date with you!" exclaimed James

"Well, she's not exactly jumping around to go out with you is she smarty pants!" yelled Sirius and they started fighting. They knocked over Vanessa's cauldron and her potion spilled all over the floor and melted the stones it landed on.

We laughed and walked out.

_A/N: Hope you like. Please R+R. I reply to all emails so you'll always get a reply. Advice is welcome!!!_


	16. Gigantic Losers and Idiots Combined

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 16: Gigantic Losers and Idiots Combined

Sirius

Everything the next morning went according to plan. Well, apart from one thing.

"You and GIDEON!" we yelled.

"We merely talked. I don't know why your making such a fuss, there's nothing wrong with us being friends," Remus said calmly while spreading marmalade on he's toast.

"Nothing wrong? Of course there is!" I told him

He looked up and stared at me.

"Name five," he said

"Umm James? Help me out here!" I said

"Well, she's really quiet…….'said James

"I'd rather someone quiet then someone really loud. I'm not the loudest person anyway and Lily isn't that loud either, is she," he pointed out.

Nice comeback.

"Yeah, but, but, that's not the point! We're talking about YOU!" said James

"McGonagall," I said under my breath to warn them as she approached us with her stack of timetables.

"Ah, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. I hope this year you will try to stay out of trouble," she said while handing out the time tables.

"But I know you won't. Just try not to be expelled," she warned and walked past us.

"Excellent," I said looking at my timetable. "We have potions up first with the rest of the Gryffindors! I'll be able to persuade Lily more!"

"Unlikely," muttered Remus and James under their breaths

PAGE BREAK

We walked down the stairs to the dungeons five minutes early as we were bored. We turned the corner and who should we see but Lily and Gideon, Nelson and Spencer.

By a sudden urge I screamed at her

"Have you chosen me yet?"

James looks at me as though I'm mad and yells

"Why would she choose you?" and turns to face me to start fighting again. Though before we can start we hear

"SHUT UP!"

We turn around and stare at the girls and see that it was Lily, LILY, who yelled it at us. We hear sniggering behind us, issued from Remus and Peter but we ignore them and keep staring.

"I don't know either of you so I'm not going to go out with EITHER of you," she said. "Although I would like to get to know you when you're not calling me a beautiful maiden,"

How can a girl NOT like being called a fair maiden. Oh well, I'll look over this little obstacle and introduce myself like a gentleman.

"Ok," I said as I walked down the stairs and walked over to her. "I'm Sirius Black and this is my best mate James Potter. We are your fellow Gryffindor classmates," and I held out my hand to her the same time as James.

She giggles, shakes our hands and says

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans,"

"Really? So you're the new student,"

We turned around and come face to face with Professor Slughorn.

"I'm Professor Slughorn," he told her. "I see you've met Black and Potter," nodding at us.

"Yes Professor," Lily said

He put his head down next to Lily's and whispered something in her ear that we couldn't hear (not that we didn't try)

"Don't worry. I won't let them," she told him confidently after he had finished and stood back up again.

He smiled and told everyone to sit down in twos. Of course I sat with James though we sat next to Remus as we still wanted to pester him about Gideon.

"So back to you and Gideon," I said and Remus smacked his head on the table.

"What about it?" he mumbled.

"Why her? WHY?" asked James

"BECAUSE!" said Remus as he brought his head off the table.

"That's not good enough," mocked Peter.

"Oi, you can't talk," we all yelled at Peter and sunk back into his seat.

"I just like her ok? She's really nice and isn't like Vanessa and Holly, worrying about their weight even though they are already skinny and she agrees with me when I told her that I thought you two were twits!"

"HEY!" said James and I. We looked over at Peter who had a puzzled expression on his face as he said

"But James and Sirius aren't pregnant goldfishes," he said

James thumped him.

"He wasn't being scientific Wormtail!," I said and paused and turned to Remus and said "You weren't, were you,"

"No Padfoot, no," he said shaking his head.

"Quiet please!" said Slughorn and the dungeon instantly became quiet.

"Today, we are going to be making the Draught of Peace. Now, I know that this is much harder than anything that we have attempted, but by making it now, it leaves room for improvement," he said

"But be careful," he warned, "If you make the potion to heavy, you could but the drinker in a irreversible sleep. So be careful," and winked at the class.

He flicked his wand at the board and the ingredients measurements and method appeared on the board.

"All the ingredients are in the store cupboard. Start now,"

"Your turn to get the ingredients," announced James

"How can it be my turn when it's the first lesson back!" I exclaimed "YOU get it!"

"Fine then. But it's your turn next lesson!" said James and he went off to the store cupboard.

The potion itself was quite easy and James and I had finished it in no time. The bell rung and we saw Lily and Kristen get up. Just as they we about to walk out, I yelled

"Goodbye my lover!"

James looked at me with utter disgust.

"You're LOVER? You can't even get her to go on a date with you!" exclaimed James

"Well, she's not exactly jumping around to go out with you is she smarty pants!" I yelled and James tackled me to the ground.

We knocked over Vanessa's cauldron and her potion spilled all over the floor and melted the stones it landed on.

They laughed and walked out off the room. We stood up as Vanessa walked up to us and yelled at us for knocking down the cauldron.

"Well, look at it this way. We did you a favor. You could have poisoned someone!" James pointed out as we grabbed our bags and ran as she shrieked with rage.

We finally stopped when we reached the Entrance Hall. It was then we realized we didn't know which class we had next.

"So Remus, where to?" I asked him.

"How should I know? Look at your timetable," he said and James pulled out his.

"WOOP! Free period!" he exclaimed and yelled "Race ya!" and ran up the stairs.

I followed him and so did Remus and Peter. For some odd reason Remus won. I had no idea he was athletic.

"Bags the plushy chair!" yelled Peter.

"What are you? Two?" I yelled and beat him to the seat. He sighed in disappointment and went and sat in the big, red armchair.

"I never got a chance to tell you that your line in potions was HILARIOUS!" Remus exclaimed

"I know! Goodbye my lover! HA!" said Peter as though he was about to burst.

"Just don't wet yourself" warned James, mainly because it was his turn.

"Besides, she wouldn't go out with you anyway," said James

"Maybe, but then she defiantly wouldn't going out with you!" I pointed out

"Shut up!" said James and thumped me in the arm.

We spent the time up till lunch just chatting and teasing Remus about Gideon. The bell rang and we all went down to lunch.

We sat down and saw what was for lunch.

"Is THAT what I think it is?" asked James, looking scared

"Yes," I said and grimaced, "Its carrot pie!"

"All in favor of going to the kitchens for lunch?" asked Remus

"I!" we all chanted. We stood up and made a quick exit out of the hall. We walked down to the basement and went into the kitchen.

At once the house elves came swarming over to us and we asked for some cakes and cookies to take up to Gryffindor Tower.

PAGE BREAK

"Ooooooooo I love this chocolate chip cookie!" Peter exclaimed while lying on his favourite plushy chair.

"Why don't you give it a kiss wile your at it," said Remus

"Nah, he can't coz he doesn't know how to," James pointed out

"Would you know how to James?" Peter asked

"Yeah, James, when was your first kiss?" Remus said

"Oh please don't remind me!" he pleaded and stuck his head into a cushion.

"Haha it was third year, Christmas under the mistletoe (go figure) with………… HOLLY SMITH!" I announced

"What?" Peter squeaked

"NO!" yelled Remus in surprise.

"Yeah, well, what about you Remus," James said when he finally brought his head out of the pillow.

"I haven't kissed a girl yet. I'm saving it for someone," he said

"cough Gideon cough" I said

"Well what about you smart stuff!" Remus retorted.

"I remember meeting a girl when I was 7 or something but we didn't kiss. I don't know if it really happened or not," I said.

"It did," said a voice.

I turned around and found Lily, LILY, standing behind me.

"Oh my God! Your not a seer are you!" I asked, pretending to be scared

"No idiot," she said punching me in the arm (gee she hits hard for a girl),

"It was me. I use to live across the street from you when I was 7. You moved away when your mother found out I was a muggle (I didn't know I was a witch back then) and you came to my room and gave me this,"

She pulled out her necklace from under her robes and showed me the ring on it.

"Nope, sorry. It doesn't look familiar. It sounded like it was said straight out of a book, but if you wanted a date with me, all you had to do is ask. I know we have a special connection, you don't need to make up a story,"

"But it's true!" She has tears streaming down her face, "I'm not lying. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You're a loser. I real loser. I knew that our friendship was too good to be true," she yelled at me.

"Well, since you and Sirius obviously don't have a future together, would you go out with me," James asked.

She stopped crying. I thought she was actually going to say yes when

"What! How could you? I just found out that my best friend doesn't remember me and then you treat it as a point to you so you think you'd have a chance by asking me out!"

"Sooooo, will you?" he asked

"You two are gigantic losers and idiots combined!" she cried and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, that's that," said Remus and he took out a deck of Exploding Snap.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep R+R! As my regular reviews know, I reply to every email so you'll always get a reply!_


	17. An Unexpected Display of Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 17: An Unexpected Display of Feelings

Lily

I hate Sirius. And James. The NERVE of them! Sirius and I were best friends and when I told that he called me a LIAR! And James! I crush Sirius and James thinks that I will automatically go out with him!

After I yelled at them and told them they were idiots, I ran up here to the dormitory and that's where I am now, crying into my pillow.

"Hey Lil. It's ok. Shhhh," Kristen had followed me into the dormitory and she had sat on my bed and was rubbing me on the back.

"I hate him. And I hate HIM!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Yeah, I know. Their jerks," she said soothingly.

"You tried to warn me. I just didn't think that it could be true," I sat up and told her.

"I know. It must be hard. You said that you use to be best friends. If he doesn't remember being friends with a girl like you, he isn't worth it," she told me

I laughed.

"I guess your right. Maddy will probably think it was due to her strangling me this morning that I realized they were jerks," I said

"Damn right I do!" said a voice from the door way, announcing the arrival of Maddy and Anna.

"Oh shut up Maddy," said Kristen

"Fine. Everyone just reject MADDY!" she exclaimed and we all laughed.

The bell rung and I groaned.

"I really don't feel like Double Herbology right now," I said

"It's ok. You can stay here. I'll tell Professor Switch that you're not feeling well," said Anna as she got up and walked to the door with Maddy.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kristen asked me

"Yeah, I think so," I said and she got up to meet Anna and Maddy at the door.

"Bye," I said

"See you at dinner," said Anna and they left me alone in the dorm.

I pulled off my necklace and ripped off the ring. It bounced off my knees and smacked into the ground and that's where it shattered.

"Reparo," I muttered and was instantly repaired. I don't know why I just didn't disintegrate it with my wand instead of repairing it but out off impulse I did it.

But I couldn't bare to look at it so I shoved it into the back of my chest of draws. I spent the rest of the afternoon till dinner trying to have my mind think of anything BUT them.

I went down to dinner eventually and tried not to run into them. I ate my roast beef quietly with my friends.

The Marauders came in through the middle of the feast, having successfully pulled off a prank on a Slytherin by the name of Snape.

Thankfully, they didn't come and sit near us and because of that, I still hold a single strip of respect for them.

PAGE BREAK

The next few weeks past quickly between making up for the double Herbology lesson I missed and dodging Sirius and James.

In the end I gave up and just started ignoring them. What really bugged me was the fact that they didn't realize that they had hurt my feelings; they only thought I was playing hard to get, very hard.

October had come and gone and yet, they still hadn't gotten the message.

"Oh why, WHY won't you go out with me," he screamed at me while we passed on the way to lunch.

I ignored him as usual and sat down at the Gryffindor table and filled my plate with Shepherd's Pie.

"You know Lil, I'm proud of you. You've been ignoring them for the past 2 months and haven't cracked," said Maddy through a mouthful of pie.

"Gee, didn't your mother tell you not to eat with your mouthful," said Anna, looking disgusted.

"Maybe," Maddy said, grinning.

"I just, don't think I can talk to him. I can only ignore him because I haven't been strong enough to get over him yet,"

"Don't worry Lil. You'll get over those idiots soon," said Anna

"Can we just change the subject," I said

"Ok, so what do you think of Hogwarts. Bit delayed I know but better late then never I guess," said Maddy

"It's great. It's so cool. Hogwarts: A History doesn't do it justice. I'm really glad I came here," I told them.

"I'm really glad you did come," said Kristen "Other wise we wouldn't have met you!"

"Yeah" said Anna and Maddy

"Hey, there's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. You guys interested," Kristen asked

"I am! I've never been there before," I said

"I'll go. I want to stock up on sweets from Honeydukes," said Maddy

"Yeah. She won't last till Christmas without her sugar fix," Anna joked

"And we can do our Christmas shopping too," said Kristen

"Ok. So we're all set," I said

Page Break

So on Saturday, we layered up on scarves and mittens and set off down the drive way towards Hogsmeade.

"Ah it's cold," Maddy complained

"You live in England so get use to it," Anna told her and Maddy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Bit juvenile for you isn't it?" Anna mocked her and Maddy whacked her.

"Stop complaining you two. Anyway, where should we go first?" I asked

"Lets buy Christmas presents, have a drink at the Three Broomsticks and buy some candy on the way out so Maddy doesn't eat them all," Kristen suggested

"Hey!" exclaimed Maddy

"Its true," Anna said and Maddy whacked her again.

"Now now Nelson, control that temper," said a voice behind us and I groaned.

The Marauders were coming up behind us and I knew I would have trouble trying to escape them.

"Shut up Black," Maddy snapped at him.

"Ooooooooo ouch. Anyway, Evans will you go out with me?" Sirius asked

"No. You're a loser and I hate you," I snapped

"Feisty eh?" he smirked

"Sure am," I replied and I grabbed Anna's arm, turned and stalked away. Maddy and Kristen followed.

"They don't get it, do they?" I asked them exasperated

"No, they don't," said Anna

Kristen and Maddy ran up to us and yelled

"Let's go shopping!"

Page Break

"Wow, I think I've got everything," Maddy said a few hours later while laded with shopping bags.

"Me to," said Kristen as she walked out of the shop with as many bags as Maddy.

"Ok, time for a drink I think," said Maddy

"Now now, no alcohol Maddy," joked Anna

"Hey no fair! You always pay me out!" she complained

"It's my job, what can I say," Anna announced as we walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get the drinks from Cynthia," said Maddy and walked over to the bar.

"Who's Cynthia?" I asked

"She owns the bar. Her daughter, Rosmerta, is a Gryffindor sixth year. See, that's her over there serving the drinks.

"Here you go, 4 hot Butterbeers," Maddy said as she reached the table.

We gulped down the hot drinks eagerly.

"Damn it. Idiots at 10 o'clock," whispered Anna

I looked up and saw the Marauders enter the pub. 'Great' I thought. They spotted us and walked straight over. Am I like a magnet, drawing them to me or something?

"Hey Evans! Will you go out with me?" Potter asked as they reached the table.

"You know, I'm not that thirsty any more," I said, getting up. "Anyone want to come to Honeydukes with me?"

Anna and Maddy stood up and so did Black, Lupin and Pettigrew.

"You gonna come Kristen?" Anna asked

"No, I want to finish my Butterbeer. Don't want it to go to waste," she said uncomfortably.

"Prongs, are you giving up that easily?" Black smirked at Potter

"No, I'm just being a gentleman and accompanying the lady and waiting for her to finish her drink," he stated.

"Well, see you later?" I asked Kristen

"Yeah," she smiled.

We walked out into the High Street and walked down to Honeydukes and it seemed like the longest road in the world.

"Will you go out with me?" Black asked

"No," I replied

"Will you go out with me?" he asked 2 seconds later

"No," I replied yet again

"Will you go out with me?" he asked for the zillionth time

"NO!" I yelled at him and ran the rest of the way to Honeydukes and into the store. The shop keeper gave me a funny look, but went about and minded her own business.

The shop was practically deserted as it was four in the afternoon and many students had retired and gone back to Hogwarts.

I looked around and had a few moments of peace before Black and he's gang (minus Potter) came into the store.

"So, will you go out with me?" he whispered in my ear as he came up behind me.

I swung around and slapped him. Lupin and Pettigrew just stared.

"NO! You're a sore loser and a dick-head and an asshole! Leave me alone! I don't want to go out with you not now, not EVER!"

I grabbed 3 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, slammed 3 galleons and 2 knuts onto the counter and ran past the Marauders and Anna and Maddy who were just entering the shop and ran down the street to reach the Three Broomsticks.

I opened the door and looked over to the table where we were sitting and stopped as my jaw dropped.

Kristen and Potter had their lips glued to each others and were pashing in the corner. At least they were doing it gracefully, without their arms going everywhere.

I heard a noise behind me which announced the arrival of Marauders. They stopped when they saw me but followed my gaze to were I was looking and Sirius's jaw dropped as low as mine.

But he only took a second to recover before yelling out

"NICE MATE!" Sirius yelled and wolf whistled at them. They instantly broke apart when they saw us and Kristen turned red.

He ran over to James and gave him a high five. Lupin and Pettigrew followed. Kristen looked up and saw me looking at her.

I didn't realize, but I had tears in my eyes and I think she spotted them too.

I turned and walked out of the Three Broomsticks, past Anna and Maddy again and walked on, somewhere that I hadn't figured out yet while I had a million thoughts in my head.

I thought about how I thought Remus was the guy of Kristen's dreams and that she knew that I was going through a rough spot with the both of them.

But I also thought that it wasn't really James I was mad at, it was Sirius so I guessed it would be alright for her but she was always quite so why was she snogging a guy in a bar?

My thoughts swirled round my head as I sat on a large stone in the small park in Hogsmeade. I stared at the rocky mountain on the other side of the park. I looked at the boulders and at the cloud covered sky all the while, thinking about what happened.

I knew that I was probably being quite selfish, thinking she couldn't go out with a guy because I hated him, but Kristen doesn't like him either. Or at least, I didn't think she did.


	18. To Kristen and Remus!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 18: To Kristen and Remus!

Sirius

I watched Lily run out the door of Honeydukes in a rage. She had just insulted me by calling me and asshole but I don't care.

I don't really care when people pay me out, because I'm just one of the people where everything bounces off me.

But she doesn't know that. I walked out of the store and watched her running up the street. Remus and Peter join me and we hurry and follow her.

We saw her turn into the Three Broomsticks and I went and followed her in, planning on pretending she had really hurt my feelings and I wanted an apology.

I walked in the door and nearly bumped into her, she was standing so close to the door. It looked like someone had frozen her, but I saw that she was just staring at someone.

I followed her gaze to the table that James and Gideon were still sitting and found them pashing each other in the corner.

Before I thought it through, I gave out an almighty whistle at them and yelled

"NICE MATE!"

They broke apart quite hastily when they saw us. I ran up and gave James a high five and I saw Kristen turn beetroot red.

Dunno why. I mean, they were doing it in a public place with people watching so, what's to be embarrassed by?

I heard the door slam and I looked outside, and saw Lily walking down the street leading to the castle by herself.

I guess she thought to leave them alone to give them a private moment and thought I'd do the same.

She thought wrong.

"Wow mate. What can I say? You sure beat Remus to the prize,"

A gasp emerged from Kristen's mouth as she turned to look at Remus

He turned a slight shade of pink and made a quick exit from the bar, leaving Peter, Nelson and Spence still staring.

"Remus liked me?" Gideon whispered

"Sure thing he did. Great way to tell him your not interested though," I told her

At this, she got up and left the table and exited the bar, just like Lily and Remus did. Spencer and Nelson followed her out.

Peter decided to join us as he was looking like a loner standing by the door all by himself.

"What just happened?" he asked

"You saw what happened, did you?" James said

"No. I tripped over the welcome mat on the way in. The first thing I saw was you high-fiveing James," he said

James and I laughed

"Well?" he demanded "What happened?"

He picked up one of the glassed of Butterbeer that remained on the table and took a large swig.

"Oh, nothing. James was just pashing Gideon," I said calmly.

At this, he spat the remaining Butterbeer that was in his mouth, out and onto James.

"Ewww WORMTAIL!" James exclaimed as he reached for a napkin and tried wiping the Butterbeer off.

"What are you doing???" I asked him, looking if he was delusional.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm wiping up the mess on my robes idiot,"

"Yeah, like a muggle! Why don't you use the spell we're learning in charms?" I asked

"Because, smart arse, we haven't actually done it right yet!"

"So what? I'll try," I said and reached into my robes to get my wand out but before I could, James said

"Oh no. NO way. I'm not letting you perform a spell on me that you don't know how to do on ME!" he said.

"Come on. I'm one of the smartest people in the grade. I'll pull it off. Please, pretty please," I got down on my knees in front of him and pretended to plead with him.

He stared at me and then cracked.

"Ok fine. Fine! But if anything bad happens, I'll get you back for this. I will," and at that he sat back in his seat and waited.

I stood back up and sat back in my chair. I took out my wand and pretended I was going into trance. Wormtail laughed.

"Don't. If you have your eyes close, you'll probably end up putting purple spots all over my face," James leaned across the table and whacked me on the head and sat back down again.

"Ok ok fine. Now alright," I pointed my wand at the Butterbeer on his robes and said

"Prosimulus," I said at his robes. They turned white with, written in pink, were the words

'I love SIRIUS!!'

I looked at him and nearly laughed. I tried to keep a straight face as I tilted my head and said

"Mmmmmm. A nice touch. Not what we wanted of course, but not a total let down. I actually quite like it,"

James got out his want and conjured up a large, rubber bat that people use when they go to sporting events and hit me over the head with it.

"Oww!! That hurt," I complained and rubbed my head.

"Poor baby. Sirius, it was RUBBER! Rubber doesn't hurt! Anyway, get me OUT of these robes right now!" he commanded and sat back in his chair and gave me his evil stare.

"Why? I like it," I said and he glared.

"Do you want me to bring back the rubber bat?" he threatened

"Ok fine," I sulked. "I remember the right words now,"

"Provaniishlus," I ordered and to my astonishment, and to James's embarrassment, all his robes vanished and was left sitting on his chair in his underwear.

The was instant laughter when people saw him and someone (I suspect Rosmerta) wolf whistled at him.

"Sirius," James growled through clenched teeth. "Give me back my clothes,"

"What? You mean the ones with 'I love Sirius' on them? I thought you didn't like them," I mocked him.

"Just give me my old ones with my Butterbeer stain on it. I don't care," he said and his teeth started to chatter as the door of the Three Broomsticks was opened by Frank, Bob and Eric coming in.

They saw James and just stood by the open door and laughed.

"Uh guys? Do you mind? Little cold over here!" James said with his teeth chattering.

Eric shut the door and Frank and Bob came straight over.

"What the hell happened to you mate?" Bob asked when Eric joined the table after ordering drinks.

Before I had time to answer, James cut in and said

"Long story. Before we get into it, Frank, could you conjure me up some robes. It's kinda cold here,"

"Oh yeah, of course," and with a wave of his wand, fresh laundered robes appeared on James.

"Wow, and you even managed Gryffindor ones. Gee Sirius, you could take a lesson from Frank,"

"Yeah, Wormtail would like one," I said and Peter yelled

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here still?" Eric asked

James, Peter and I just looked at each other and smirked.

"What? Oh come on, what did we miss?" Frank complained.

"Nothing much. James here, was just pashing Gideon," Wormtail said.

"Hey! You can't tell them! You didn't even SEE it!" I yelled

"Oh well," he said and took another swig of Butterbeer.

I looked over at the others and they were staring at James gobsmacked. I clicked under their noses to get their attention.

"You alright?" I asked

"You kissed GIDEON??" they all exclaimed

"Ummm, yeah," said James, looking guiltily.

"How? Why?" Bob asked in disbelieve

"Yeah, I think that's what we're up to. So James, why exactly, did you kiss Gideon??" I asked and stared at him.

"Do you like her?" Wormtail popped up and asked

"Shut up Wormtail! He's trying to talk!" Frank exploded, then, realizing what he had just yelled, slunk back guiltily.

"Ok people, if I can talk now…." James looked around to see if everyone else had finished talking and said

"Ok. Well, first off, no, I don't like Kristen Gideon. The reason you found us kissing was because of the brilliant mind I possess," he said

"Cough" I said and James sent me a sharp look.

"You see, it was a skillful plan to make Lily fall for me. I knew when Lily saw us in Hogsmeade, she'd try to make a quick exit, leave us alone.

So when we walked into the Three Broomsticks, she naturally got up to try and leave, except we reached her table, this table, before she could get out.

When she announced to us, so she wouldn't be rude, that she was going to leave, that I knew you, Sirius, would jump at the chance to accompany her, to, how do you say, persuade her, to go out with you.

Of course Remus and Wormtail would come with you and Nelson and Spencer would go with Lily but I wasn't sure with Gideon. That was the risky part in my plan, to get her to stay behind.

Thank god she did, and then I told you all that I would stay with her. When you all left, she said I was being like a real gentleman, which to me, was a good sign, as my plan was to woo her.

I had to compliment her ect. enough to kiss her. I also had to be kissing her at the moment that Lily came back into the bar. I knew it wouldn't be that long, knowing Sirius so I, really, had to be quite charming.

And it took a shorter period of time then I expected and we were kinda, making out by the time Lily came in.

The aim of the plan was to make Lily jealous, because if she saw me kissing another girl, she'd realize what she's missing out on. So what other girl would be perfect then her best friend!" James concluded and waited for our reaction.

"You know James, I hate to say it, but, that's bloody brilliant!" I said and whacked him on the back.

The others nodded with agreement.

"There's one problem with your plan," Frank said

James pretended to be offended "A problem? I think NOT!"

"Sorry bout your bubble, but yeah, there is," said Frank. "Did you ever think of Kristen's feelings?"

"Well, she seemed into it until she found out that Remus liked her," James told them

"What did she do when she found out?" Bob asked

"She got up and left," I told them

"Hmmmm," said Bob and Eric in unison (I swear there still scary, even though there not identical)

"What?" we asked

"Well, did she say anything before she left?" Eric asked

"She like whispered something, ummm something like 'oh does he like me?' Something like that," I said

"Hmmmm," Bob and Eric said together again in unison.

"Ok, stop with the twin thing. It's scary. Just tell us already," said James and we all leant in over the table to stare at the twins.

"Well, by the way she reacted, it seems as though she has feelings of some sort for Remus," Eric explained.

"Oh" we all said.

"You think?" asked Wormtail

"Yes dim wit, other wise he wouldn't have said it," I said and he took another swig of Butterbeer.

"Well, I didn't think Remus and Gideon would actually become a couple but it seems as though it will happen," said Frank and we nodded in agreement as Rosmerta brought us some more drinks. Slow service.

"Well, the least we can do is toast the couple," said Bob. "To Remus and Kristen"

"To Remus and Kristen!" and we all knocked our glasses and drunk.

"Uh oh," I said when I looked up

"What?" they asked and looked at where I was staring.

Remus was staring in the open door way, and this time, he had reached red with embarrassment.

_A/N: Didn't mention in the other chapter but, if you don't know what pashing is, it's like snogging, except that's what we say in Australia. Keep R+R!!_


	19. How Could You?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect. _

Chapter 19: How Could You????

Lily

A noise startled me from my brain firing questions about what happened to me. I turned around and found Lupin standing a few meters behind me

"What are you doing here?" I asked and wiped the tears hurriedly from my face.

"Looking for you," he said and I noticed his voice broke while saying that.

"Why?" I whispered to him as he came closer to me.

"Because you're the only person I can talk to," he whispered back and sat down next to me on the rock.

"I don't think now's a good time….," I said but he interrupted me and put a finger to my lips as he said

"No. I think now's a perfect time. I know you're hurting, even though my friends are two idiots who don't notice.

I know that seeing Kristen kissing James would have been hard on you by it was harder still on me. I know you have a story and I have mine and we both need to tell someone about it.

I also know that we haven't been friends because of me being a Marauder and being friends with Sirius and James but we both need to say things so I'll be perfect for the job. Nothing we say will leave this rock I swear,"

He raised his had over his heart and motioned for me to follow suit.

I thought it was really weird but Lupin was being really sweet to me and I knew I had to tell someone how I felt so I followed and raised my hand over my heart.

He smiled and I noticed it was the first real smile I've actually seen from him.

"Well," he asked, "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

A true gentleman but that wasn't the point.

"I don't know. Do you want to go first?" I asked and I realized how hard it's going to be trying to explain my situation.

"Lets do scissors, paper, rock," he said in the end

"Alright. Scissors, paper ROCK!" I said and did scissors while he did paper.

"Ok then I'm first," he said as he admitted defeat.

"Well, the thing is, I like Kristen Gideon," he stated flatly.

"Oh really? That's so sweet. She really likes you you know," I told him comfortingly

"She has a funny way of showing it," he said, looking down so as to avoid my gaze.

"Remus, I don't understand it either. You're the only guy she likes and so I don't know what she was doing with James," I told him and I carefully put a comforting hand on his knee.

To my astonishment, he didn't flinch or push my hand away. He must be really hung up on Kristen. I don't know how she could do this to him.

"And then Sirius blurted out to her that I liked her," he said sadly.

"I don't know how Sirius and James can be so cruel. What's worse is that they don't realize what their doing is hurting people," I said gently.

"But I think that she mustn't really like me that much if she'll go and pash James in the middle of a bar," he sounded so sad.

I withdrew my hand from his knee and put it on his jaw to push his head up so he could look at my eyes.

"If Kristen gave up and you and went and pashed James, then something serious must of happened. She's had a serious crush on you all year and some of last year too. Do you know why they were kissing?" I asked him

"Dunno. I left before they said anything," he said whilst looking into my eyes. I hurriedly took my hand away from his jaw after realizing it was still there.

"Your turn," he said as I looked down into my lap.

"Well, Sirius really hurt my feelings when he said that I was making it up being friends with him and that hurt really deep down.

Then James was a real idiot when he asked me out straight after and they really hurt my feelings and I just couldn't forgive Sirius.

I guess I'm more upset at Sirius then James. James just really pissed me off. But seeing Kristen kissing James really upset me. I felt, I don't know exactly," I thought for the right word.

"Hurt, betrayal?" Remus volunteered to help me realize my feelings.

"Yeah, I guess. I felt hurt that James would just go and move on to my best friend and I guess, betrayal from Kristen as she KNEW that I didn't like them and I was going through a hard time and she went and kissed him anyway," I said and fresh tears trickled slowly down my face.

I looked down hurriedly, trying to hid them from Remus but he cupped my head and his hands and lifted my head up. He brushed away my tears with his thumb and stared at me through his grey eyes.

It was then; I realized something was going to happen. Ok fine, I'm slow on catching on to these things but the moment his head came towards me, I realized.

He came in and kissed me. I pulled away and he asked

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, struggling to think that I wasn't dreaming.

"Kissing you," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, I guess it was, but I wanted him to say it.

"Why?" I asked him and slowly pulled away.

"Because it's the right thing for the moment," he stated and moved in again.

I let him. His lips touched mine and I couldn't help thinking its was nice. I knew he wasn't the person for me, but I guess it was my way of dealing with things and getting back at Kristen at the same time.

It felt so nice kissing Remus. I can't really explain. You have to have it happen to you before you can really explain.

A minute or so later, I heard a stick or something snap and I pulled away, maybe a bit fast to be normal.

I sat up straight and looked behind Remus and I must have had a look of shock on my face because Remus asked

"What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong," I said calmly and pointed to something over his shoulder.

He turned around and came face to face with Kristen, just as I had. In a way, that's what I wanted, Kristen seeing me kiss him. But now that it happened, I wouldn't have wanted it.

Remus got up and, noticing the awkwardness, turned and started to make a quick exit so we didn't drag him into our soon to be cat fight.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Me? How could YOU?" I screamed back.

"It just happened alright!" she said huffily, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and that's just what happened to me," I told her and crossed my arms to.

I sat back down on the rock and she went and sat down on the other side so that our backs were facing each other.

I turned around suddenly to face her and yelled

"Why did you have to go kiss JAMES??"

"You know, its not as if YOU'RE going out with him. You only hate him but I don't see why! He was really NICE to me and he complemented me. He's not bad at all!" she turned around and yelled back

"So what? What about REMUS??? He liked you and you liked him and YET you STILL went and kissed James! What about his feelings?" I screamed at her.

"Well, its not as if he did anything about his feelings. How was I suppose to know?" she said huffily while crossing her arms.

I leapt up and walked round to face her and screamed.

"What about the rose he gave you! On the first day of term! And what he told you!"

"So what? He didn't do anything afterwards at ALL. Its not if he asked me out or anything," she pointed out.

"You know what?" I asked her, as I walked away from her fed up "I don't care. Fine, go out with James. Your not really hurting me, just Remus. Its your business so do whatever. You're my friend so I was just trying to look out for you," I said

"Friends wouldn't go and kiss the others crush," she yelled at me

"Yeah, but that was an accident. After you kissed James. Besides, it wasn't if I was pashing Remus in the middle of a bar!

I paused and thought for a moment. She wasn't listening to me and I wasn't really listening to her so yelling wasn't going to get us anyway. I may as well forgive.

"You know what, I give up. I hate fighting with my friends. Kristen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Remus. He just kinda kissed me. I'm sorry I blew up with you, its your business if you want to kiss James. Friends?" I asked her, holding out my had to her

"You know what?" she asked as she stood up from the rock to so we were eye to eye "No, not friends. Sure, I might have kissed a guy, but you kissed the guy I LIKED. So no, not friends," she said, refusing my hand and turning on her heal and storming off to the castle.

I watched her go and when she was a tiny speck walking up the driveway, I sat back on the boulder and cried for what felt like the millionth time today.

_A/N: Hoped you like it. Keep reading and reviewing. I'm feeling evil so something else will happen mwhaha._

_P.S. I think this will be the last until Tuesday as it's the Christmas weekend and I have to visit my Grandma BLAH!!!!_


	20. Stop Eating My Chicken!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 20: Stop Eating My Chicken!

Sirius

Remus slowly came over to our table, still red in the face and took a seat in between Bob and Frank.

"Sooooo, what you guys been talking about since I've been gone," he asked and we all turned away from him muttering 'nothing'

"Really?" he asked, taking a drink of Franks Butterbeer "I've been gone for about 30 minutes,"

"Well, you know. Just hanging out," Eric said awkwardly

"Oh ok," he said and continued to drink the Butterbeer.

We all looked at each other uncomfortably. Something wasn't quite right with Remus.

"Ummm, Remus? Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah. Sure. Fine," He said and took another swig of Frank's Butterbeer (while Frank was looking longingly at it)

Bob grabbed the drink from him and pulled it from his mouth and onto the table.

"What?" Remus exclaimed at Bob

"You're not going to get drunk by drinking Butterbeer. If you want to drown your woes, try a Firewisky," Bob told him and gave Frank his Butterbeer though he didn't drink any of it.

"Don't give him any ideas. How would we explain to McGonagall if he comes back drunk. Besides, he's troubled," Eric told Bob, trying to crush the idea of Firewisky

"Yeah, he's troubled. That's the point. If we get him drunk, he can tell us what's wrong," Bob pointed out to Eric.

Remus shook his head and said

"I don't think you're suppose to plan to get me drunk in front of me," he stood up and headed towards the door.

"HEY! We haven't gotten you drunk yet!" Bob yelled out at him, which made other customers in the bar raise their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but this time, you won't find out what's happened and you're not going to find out by getting me drunk either," he turned and said, and without further ado, walked out into the cold main street and headed off back to the castle.

"Who wants to follow?" James asked eagerly, looking for others who welcomed the idea.

"No," I said and put up my hand, "Just wait. Leave him for now. We'll attack him tomorrow, first light,"

The others smirked.

"Damn," Peter said, with a look of dawn on his face.

"What now?" James asked, impatiently.

"We're going to be late for the feast!" he exclaimed everyone groaned.

"Yeah, probably. We'll just get a detention for it," I said calmly and played with my straw.

"DETENTION!" Frank yelped and jumped up in his seat.

"Yes Longbottom, detention. What? Afraid of breaking your clean record?" I said and we all smirked.

"Maybe," he mumbled and looked down at his knees.

"Fine then Frank. We'll leave now so you won't have to explain to McGonagall about why you're breaking your clean record," I said and threw down a couple of sickles on the table.

Frank jumped up while everyone slowly got out of their seats and grabbed their jackets and scarves and piled them on before battling threw the cruel winter winds.

We struggled against the nightly winds that were setting in. We all walked behind Frank who was sort of skipping ahead of us, trying not to be late.

We just managed to make it back just as the feast was starting. Unfortunately, we slipped in unnoticed, but nothing would have made Frank happier.

They all piled their plates high with chicken wings and mashed potato (They passed on the vegetables) and I couldn't help noticing that Remus wasn't there.

"I don't feel like chicken. I'm going to go down to the kitchens. See you later," I told everyone as I got up and made a hasty exit from the hall.

I walked down to the basement and tickled the pear in the painting of the fruit bowl which was the key to opening the kitchen.

I was at once, like always, surrounded by house elves awaited to be ordered around.

I looked over the top of them and saw Mooney sitting at the copy of the Gryffindor table eating some chicken wings and mashed potato.

I walked over behind him and said

"If you were going to have dinner in the kitchen, you could at least ordered something that wasn't on the menu up stairs,"

I thought I heard a groan issue from his mouth but I must have been imagining it.

"I came down here so I could be ALONE," he said wearily.

"Why?" I asked and I sat down on the bench next to him.

"That's why," he said, waving a chicken wing at me and tearing off some of the skin with his teeth.

"Hey! You can only do that when its your time of the month," I told him disapprovingly.

"Oh no sir! Did someone put a Period Charm on you? I could remove that charm if sir wishes," said a house elf that was standing beside me waiting for me to ask for something.

I snorted and Remus gave me a dirty look.

"It's ok. I can take the charm of myself. I'll do it later," Remus said to the elf before turning back to his chicken wings.

"Could I have some roast pork and roast potatoes?" I asked the house elf who squeaked in delight and ran of to start cooking.

"Trust you to order a roast," mutter Remus under his breath "So did you come here just to order a roast or to bug me?"

"Well, bugging you (Remus whacked his head on the table) but the roast was just a little bonus," I told him as I stole one of his chicken wings.

"Well, this time bugging me won't work. I'm not telling you nor anyone else so could you leave me alone?" Remus pleaded while watching me eat his chicken wing

"Nope," I said and helped myself to another chicken wing

"Oi! Stop eating my chicken! You won't be able to eat your roast pork," Remus pointed out as I made a large belch.

"Oh well. So anyway, what happened?" I asked him

"Now I get what she meant with you being an idiot and a loser," he said and for the third time today, got up and walked out of the kitchen.

_A/N: I know, its short but I had more idea's for Lily's side of the story then I did for Sirius! Keep reading to find out what happens next chapter. Keep reviewing!!_


	21. Letters, Dirt, Brothers and Kisses

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Chapter 21: Letters, Dirt, Brothers and Kisses

Lily

A few weeks have past since the incident in Hogsmeade. Kristen won't talk to me. She reckons everything that happened is my fault.

I think that's a bit unfair seeing how it was because of her kissing James that I kissed Remus but she just won't listen.

Actually, not only that, she won't even be in the same room as me, and when she has to (like in class) she goes and sits on the other side of the classroom.

Maddy and Anna keep going back and forth from each of us, trying to make us make up, but as long as Kristen thinks that I'm a bitch coz I kissed her crush.

She doesn't even think of me and the pain she put me through when she kissed James. She thinks there is only one victim: her.

I went up to the owlery after dinner one night to get away from it all and to visit my owl, Moonlight (I decided to call her Moonlight because she was a snowy owl and it reminded me of the moon reflecting off water)

To my surprise, when I arrived she wasn't there. It took me a while to realize she to had most probably deserting me as well to go hunting.

I turned around to leave when I heard a flutter of wings entering the silent room. I turned around so quickly it jolted my neck. But the pain was for nothing as it turned out to be one of Hogwart's brown tawneys.

I slowly turned back around and, in half a daze, walked down the stairs to go back up to the castle.

A flicker of something white wavered into my sight and I turned my head slightly to get a closer look.

Moonlight was swooping down towards me, while casting a shadow on me when she blocked the moon's light. Watching her gave me the sense that I was correct in naming her Moonlight.

She landed lightly on my arm with an envelope tied to her legs. It looked more like a white, muggle envelope rather then a parchment one witches and wizards use, but it was difficult to see.

I recognized the hand writing an ripped it instantly open. Out came two letters from the first envelope. I opened the thicker one first as it was from Mum and Heather, rather then the thinner one from Petunia.

_Dearest Lily_

_We all have missed you dearly! I was thinking it might have been a mistake to make you go to Hogwarts this year, but nothing bad has happened except for missing you of course!_

_Your last letter made me smile for days, thinking how my little girl is growing up so fast! Its amazing how much you have changed ever since we first found out you were a witch; our little witch._

_Heather has been a real help, staying here even though she isn't teaching you anymore and I'm so thankful to her because now I don't have to do any laundry!_

_However, I don't think Petunia is that happy having Heather around. She's not even letting her near her clothes and washing her clothes herself!_

_But I'm happy to announce that she isn't going anywhere! She officially lives here and is now part of the family!_

_She tells me to let you know that she finally asked out Duncan (you know, the muggle at the café) and have been dating for the past month. He plans to take her skiing for a weekend in January._

_Of course she's thrilled, but is a little worried over the fact that she doesn't know how. I told her its all part of the experience._

_So how are you? We haven't heard from you since October. I'm sure a lot has happened and we are longing to hear from you which leads me to another point of this letter. _

_Most probably the main point. We were wondering, or in other words, hoping and praying, that you would do us the honor of coming home and joining us for Christmas._

_We have a feeling, however, that you would wish to remain at Hogwarts as Heather tells me it is quite magical (forgive the pun)._

_We hope your answer is yes, though Heather is telling me not to have my hopes up as she is sure you would want to see Christmas at Hogwarts for yourself and spend it with your friends._

_Missing you of course and waiting for your response_

_Heather, Petunia and your loving mother xoxo_

_P.S. Petunia has enclosed another letter to you written by her which she says is most urgent but refused to let me read it. If she is calling you a freak again, let me know and I shall refuse to let her bring her new boyfriend over for Christmas!_

I smiled at the letter, glad that Heather was part of the family and how they had no idea what had happened here in the past month.

I was just about to write a reply to her letter, saying yes, I would love to come when something told me I should read Petunia's letter first.

I opened it and read

_Lily_

_In the other letter, mother and that ghastly Heather are inviting you home for Christmas. I just hope you haven't sent them a reply yet._

_As you probably do NOT know, I have a new boyfriend by the name of Isaac Stevens and he is lovely and normal._

_I have finally persuaded dear mother to let him stay for Christmas as his parents are in Florence! If I have anything, absolutely anything go wrong, I will get them for it._

_That includes you._

_That is why in this letter I'm writing you, I am not begging, nor am I asking you to NOT come home, I am TELLING you to not come home._

_If you come home, there will be funny business, especially when you and that Heather are around each other. Its going to be hard enough to get Heather to stop her funny business and I don't want to worry about YOU as well._

_I will not threaten you at this point though. I will leave you to make your decision. But if the answer that you give mother is a yes, then some threats will be arriving by the following mail._

_I won't be telling people that you're a witch, as what would be the use? There is a spell for memory removing and who would believe me anyway?_

_But I have dirt on you, some that you may not realize. _

_Just don't come home for Christmas and we won't have any unpleasantness which would be nice for a change._

_I repeat don't come home for Christmas and DON'T breathe a WORD of this to mum or Heather, understood?_

_Your sister_

_Petunia_

Now I know why I had to read her letter. I wasn't in a good mood after reading that letter so I said goodbye to Moonlight and walked back to Gryffindor Tower and for once, I was glad Kristen was avoiding me because I didn't feel up to fighting.

Page Break

At breakfast the next morning, I noticed that McGonagall was going down the Gryffindor table with a long roll of parchment and a quill.

"What's happening?" I asked Maddy who was my friend for the day as Anna was with Kristen.

"Oh, she's just sorting out who's going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and who's going home," she explained to me as she helped herself to some toast.

"Are you staying here?" I asked her as I poured myself some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I have to. My parents are going to Florence," she said and took a bite out of her toast.

I stopped as a though struck me. I put down the jug and asked

"Hey Maddy, do you happen to have a 17 year old brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a mouth full of toast "But I don't know how you know him because he doesn't come here. He's a squib. He isn't going to Florence either though. He's staying with his girlfriend and their family,"

"Oh really?" I asked and couldn't help thinking that Petunia's relationship with Isaac wasn't going to last long.

"Miss Evans, please sign if you are going to remain here at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays," Professor McGonagall interrupted my thoughts and was waiting for me to accept or decline her quill.

I thought for a moment, then slowly reached for the quill.

Page Break

"You're staying here for Christmas TOO!" Kristen screamed across the common room.

I looked up from my book I checked out of the library for my Herbology assignment.

"I only signed it because I thought you'd be going HOME!" she screamed across at me again.

I slowly closed my book and placed it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"If you are going to talk to me, could you please come over here, rather yell at me from across the room?" I asked her.

She stormed over to me and snapped

"Are you happy now? I'm right in front of you. So now will you tell me why you signed that stupid thing?"

"My family's going on a holiday to Florence and Heather told me that Christmas at Hogwarts is magical so that's why I signed it," I told her. Ok, it wasn't exactly the truth but I could hardly tell her that my 17 year old sister blackmailed me into staying home.

"No duh. Of course it's magical! Its in a magic school!" she said snapped.

Ok, this was too annoying!

"Excuse me," I told her and I ran past her and out of the common room. I had a feeling of where he would be. With the others. With their stomachs

I ran back to the Entrance Hall and down the stairs to the basement. Heather told me the kitchens would be in the basement, behind a painting of a fruit bowl.

I found it on my second attempt. Heather also told me it would open if I tickled the pear.

The wall opened and I saw hundreds of house elves running around. I spotted four human heads in the back and I made my way over to them.

"Well, hey Evans. Reconsidered my offer?" Sirius asked but I ignored him.

I banged my hand down in front of Remus and said

"I have to talk to you. Now!" I said and walked back to the door. I turned back around and said

"You coming?" He hurriedly got out of his seat and jogged over to me.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up two flights of stairs, into a corridor and through a portrait that hid a secret staircase.

"Ok, now we can talk," I told him and dropped his wrist. "Lumos" I whispered and a light shone out of my wand.

"We have to sort out what happened. It has practically ruined my friendship with Kristen! All she reckons is that I kissed her crush aka you. That I BETRADED her. We have to tell her what happened. But first I have to ask you something,"

He was looking at me as if he understood completely. "Ok, shoot," he said calmly.

"You don't feel a serious attraction to me do you?" I asked him. He lowered his head.

"Sorry, no,"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now we HAVE to explain what happened to Kristen," I told him urgently.

"Ok, sure. We'll tell her tomorrow," he said.

"No. NOW!" I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked and raised her eyebrows at us when she saw me dragging him along.

"Tinsel," I told her (It was changed for the Christmas season) and pulled him into the common room. I spotted Kristen in the same chair that I had vacated.

She spotted me and started walking up to me. Then she saw my hand leading somewhere else. She followed it and then she found Remus.

"Oh no. No no no! Not AGAIN!" she squealed, shaking her head and attempted to run out of the room but we blocked her exit (Remus took the portrait hole and I took the girls staircase).

Then she did something that I didn't expect. She ran past me and up the BOY'S staircase. I saw Remus rush from the other side of the room and follow her up the stairs. I took a deep breath, and then I ran up the stairs as well.

I realized that the stench wasn't that bad when I reached them.

I found them in what I assumed was Remus's dormitory. Or old dormitory as Kristen was sure tearing it apart.

"**Petrificus Totalus**," I commanded and Kristen froze and landed on the bed.

"Good, she stopped moving," Remus panted as he had been chasing her around.

"Ok Kristen, I only froze you because I'm fed up with you not listening to me and I brought Remus here, not to go make out with him but for him to help me explain to you what happened," I told her as I walked across the room to stand next to her.

"I'm not going to unfreeze you until you hear me out, ok?" I told her. She made a noise which sounded as though it wasn't ok, but she was in no position to bargain.

"Kristen, we only kissed because we were both upset with you kissing James. Me, because I hate James and I thought you were sort of betraying me to kiss him because you knew you didn't like him and Remus," I paused

"Remus was upset because he to, has feelings for you,"

"We were both upset and one thing led to another and then we just kissed. It wasn't because we liked each other THAT way, it was more that it was a comfort to us; it gave us something else to think about rather then picturing you kissing James over and over again,"

Remus explained to her as he sat down on the bed beside her and put a hand over hers.

"Ok, I'm going to unfreeze you now," I told her "Porticos** Totalus**," and a bright, red light issued from the end of my wand and Kristen instantly unfroze.

"You alright?" I asked her gently

"Of course I'm not alright! I don't believe you! How could you mhum," she was cut off as Remus bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah I'm alright. I forgive you," she said as Remus broke away and she stared into his eyes.

"That's alright. But if you hadn't forgiven us, I could of given you another one of these," he said and lent down to kiss her again softly.

"That's ok, you can do it anyway," she said and this time she kissed him back.

"I'll leave you too alone," I said and backed silently out of the room.

To give them extra privacy, I locked the door so the other Marauders won't come in and find them if they wanted it to be kept a secret.

Well, at least they are both living a happily ever after. I guess that's the only thing that matters at the moment.

_A/N: _


	22. Spill Worm!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

_C_hapter 22: Spill Worm!

Sirius

We all stared at Remus. What did Lily want with HIM?

"You coming?" she asked from the door way. He jumped up so fast, he was like a blur and raced over to her as Lily walked out the door.

"What just happened?" I asked as we all stared at where they had been, only seconds ago, gobsmacked.

"I dunno, but that Remus is one lucky guy. She turned him to mush and he wasn't even interested in her!!" exclaimed James with his jaw dropped.

"This is SO unfair! He doesn't even like her!" I complained and I banged my fist on the table.

"Says who?" Peter asked and took a bite out of a piece of cake.

"What do you mean?" we asked curiously as we turned our heads slowly towards him.

Peter gulped down the cake and muttered something that sounded like 'Oops'

"Ok, spill Worm," James demanded and we both leaned towards him and rested our heads on our folded arms.

"No!" he squeaked "I promised I wouldn't say anything!" and he tried to stuff his face with cake. He failed.

He ended up choking himself. I sighed as I pulled out my wand and lazily waved it and said

"Anapneo,"

He gasped for breath and started massaging his throat.

"I thought you couldn't do that spell!" he stuttered, gaping at me.

"Luckily for us, I managed to learn it. Maybe not so lucky for you though," I told him as James and I continued to stare at him.

"I'm not going to say anything!" Peter announced and sat up in his seat and folded his arms. Apparently, with too much force as he toppled off the seat.

"Oww!" he complained and rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop changing the topic! What do you know Worm?" James yelled and the house elves nearest us turned their heads toward us in surprise.

"I'm not saying anything!" he repeated and folded his arms across his body right where he laid on the floor.

"Don't make me hex you!" I warned him and pointed my wand at him.

"You wouldn't! Your own friend!" he stuttered at us.

"You have no idea what we're capable of when we want to know something," I told him, as I stood up and stood on the table while still pointing my watch at him.

"What do you reckon James? Jelly Legs or Bat Bogey?" I asked James while I smirked at Peter who was lying helplessly on the floor.

"How about both? It would be like a science experiment, only without a counter-spell. He'd just have to stay down in the kitchens until a teacher would come down here," James pointed out and he too, smirked at Peter.

Peter started scrambling and used his hands to drag his body away from us, towards the wall.

"N nnn n nooo o!" he stuttered and pushed his back up against the wall.

"You leave us no choice Peter. You're refusing to tell us something very important that concerns our friend Remus," I told him and I watched him whimper like a little girl.

"But I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!" he cried as all the house elves watched bewildered at this behavior.

"He needn't know that you told us about it. Think about it. You tell us and you won't be the subject of two spells that has no counter-spell," James told him and sat on the table and he to, pointed his wand at Peter.

"Ooo kk k. As long as he doesn't find out I told you!" he squealed and we lowered our wands.

"Spill Worm," I said again as he stood up and went and sat back in his seat.

"Ok, so you know that day in Hogsmeade?" he asked us

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss," we said slowly and continued to stare at him

"Well, you know how he walked out of the Three Broomsticks because you told Kristen that he liked her?"

"So that's why he left!" I exclaimed and James thumped me.

"Yeah, well, after that, he left and walked over to Hogsmeade Park and found Lily there crying. They started talking then one thing lead to another and then they started kissing,"

"KISSING!" we exclaimed and several house elves said

'Shhhhh!"

"Kissing?" we exclaimed again, though softer.

"Yes, kissing! But that's not all," said Peter and our jaws dropped.

"What?" we yelled and a house elf addressed us and said.

"Sirs, we have to cook and sirs are being distracting. If sirs keep this up, I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore sirs, and I's not wanting to sirs,"

"Well, be quiet," I said hurriedly to the elf then turned my attention back to Peter and said

"What! What else is there? They didn't do" I paused a second before saying "It, did they?"

"Eww no! Remember, this is REMUS we're talking about, not James," Peter pointed out while James yelled

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?"

"SIRS!" exclaimed the house elf again

"Sorry," muttered James to the elf and he pouted so much it was like he was a child that had been told off from stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"No they didn't do IT. They were busted by Kristen!" Peter burst and looked at our reactions.

"Really? So that's why Kristen wasn't speaking to Lily," said James thoughtfully.

"Kristen and Lily weren't talking?" I asked them and James conjured up the rubber bat again and whacked me on the head.

"What was that for?" I complained

"For being and insensitive pig," James said and I poked my tongue out at him.

"So, are they sneaking off or what?" James asked Peter. Unfortunately, he had just taken another bite of cake.

"Finish your cake before you answer. I couldn't be bothered to rescue you again," I said lazily and Peter gave me a dirty look. He swallowed and said

"I have as much as an idea as you do. Don't you remember how this started? You guys said that Remus didn't like Lily and I said says who. I don't know anything else other then what I've just told you," he said and grabbed a cookie and ate it before we could ask anymore questions.

"You want to follow?" I asked James, slyly.

"Why not?" he replied, with the same sly grin as we leaped up and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Peter alone with the cookies and cakes.

"Hang on," I said, stopping in my tracks and making James run into me.

"What?" snapped James as he massaged his head after letting it hit my shoulder.

"We don't know where they are, do we?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"If only we had a map that would show the whole castle and the grounds and showed we're everyone was," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sure. It would be nice except where would we get one. But who cares? Aren't we looking for Remus and Lily?" He impatiently pointed out.

"Yeah, that's my point. If we had a map like that, we would know exactly where they were!" I exclaimed and James shook his head again.

"We don't need a map. I have a feeling where they are," and without further ado, raced up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

I followed him and we ran until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What are we doing here?" I asked James. He just smiled and said

"I'm following a hunch,"

"Could you just give me the passwords and continue your convosation inside?" asked the Fat Lady moodily.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. Tinsel," I said awkwardly. She opened to reveal the common room beyond and James pulled me inside.

He lead me across the room and up the boys staircase. We climbed up the stairs until we reached the door to our dormitory, which was surprisingly, shut.

I went over to open the door and found it locked. I jiggled round the handle but it remained locked. I turned to James, who was standing behind me and said

"It's locked,"

"Yes, I figured that when you couldn't open the door," he smirked

"Oi! No need to be nasty!" I said, pretending to be hurt.

He walked over to me, checked that the door was actually locked, to make sure I wasn't useless and commanded

"Alohomora!"

The door remained locked.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't it unlock?" James asked me puzzled and tried to unlock it again.

"Alohomora! ALOHOMORA!!"

Nothing happened. James started bagging on the door.

"Hello? Anybody in there? Open up!"

We heard some anxious rustling, the hurried movement of feet, a door slamming, the rustle of sheets, and the sound of more feet coming towards the door.

The door opened quite suddenly by a flushed Remus who seemed to be out of breath.

"Remus, mate, you alright?" I asked him as James and I walked past him and into our room.

"Yeah, fine," he said and he seemed to be looking everywhere but at us.

"Sure? You look little, distracted," I asked and sat down on my bed.

"Like I said. I'm fine. What are you doing here? You must of skipped desert," he asked us.

"Oh, we just wanted to check on you," we said slyly.

"Check on me? I'm not a baby!" he exclaimed and we smirked.

"What? I'm not!" he yelled.

"Oh, we know," we smirked at him which, for some reason, made him a little angry.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see what you were up to?" we told him

"I was just working out ok? It was legal last time I checked," he snapped

"Oh ok. If that's all…….," I said "I suppose we could leave you to it,"

"Thank you!" he said and got down on the floor and started doing push ups.

We stood up to leave him to it. We walked down the stairs and back into the common room where we sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"That was really suspicious, wasn't it?" I asked James

"Yes, it was," he replied. "It's as if someone else was in the room with him. I'd bet it was Lily. She could have been hiding anywhere in there. Well, if she was up there, at some point she has to come down!"

He turned his chair around to face the staircase and I did the same. We didn't have to wait long. A figure came down the stairs a few minutes later and ran from the boy's staircase up to the girl's.

She was tallish with long BROWN hair!

"What! That wasn't Lily!" James exclaimed looking at me with a bewilded expression on his face.

"No! It wasn't. Actually, come to think of it, that sure looked like Gideon," I said thoughtfully and looked over at James to see what he thought of my theory.

"Yeah it did! But what was Gideon doing with Remus. Doesn't she hate……..," He paused and we both knew what each other was thinking.

"WORMTAIL!!!!"

_A/N: Hoped you like it! It took me a while to write so that was what was holding up chapter 21. All people who like it, could you plz review! I want to know how many people actually like my story!_


	23. Chicks Before Dicks

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect. (Unfortunately I'm not that talented!)_

Chapter 23: Chicks Before Dicks

Lily

I returned straight back to my dorm after locking them in and went to bed. I didn't feel like doing anything, I was in a very lazy mood.

I laid in bed thinking that, finally, Kristen and I were now friends and that, finally, she and Remus were together.

Having given that topic a lot of thought, I turned over and tried to go to sleep. But however much I tried, I couldn't.

When Vanessa, Holly and Alice came in I pretended to be asleep so they quietly got changed and got into bed.

By the time Anna and Maddy came in, I had just gone into a light slumber. I dreamt I was riding a broomstick into the sunset and leaving all my problems behind me as I flew away.

I flew over these lovely green meadows with daisies and dandelions and was just about to fly over a lake with the setting suns reflection shinning onto it when.

BANG!

My eyes suddenly flew open. I sat up so fast my head spun. I yanked away the curtains from around my bed and found Kristen sitting on the floor rocking, holding her foot and whispering

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I leaped out of bed and raced over to her, though being careful not to wake anyone.

"Oh my god Kristen! What happened?" I whispered to her urgently.

"I tried to come in quietly as not to disturb anyone but I tripped over and banged into Vanessa's trunk! Her trunk is really heavy! It practically shattered my foot!" she whispered back, still hugging her toe.

"Here, let me see," I told her and she let go of her foot. I felt where all the bones were and they were all in the right place.

"Nothings broken, you probably just whacked it really hard," I told her "Let me help you get over to your bed,"

She gave me her hand and I pulled her up. I put her arm around my neck and helped her over to her bed.

I helped her to sit down and I turned around to go back to my bed when her clock caught my attention.

"How come you're only coming to bed now? Its 1am!" I exclaimed and she shhhhed me.

"Keep your voice done. Come over here so you can hear me," she whispered and I walked back over to her and sat next to her.

"Ok, well after you left, well, we kinda were kissing. We'll more making out but you get what I mean. We were alone for about 10minutes before James and Sirius came up to the dorm and started banging on the door. I ran into the bathroom and locked my self in there. Remus let them in and for some reason, I think they knew I was there but I have no idea how. Anyway, Remus soon got rid of them. We agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement in 20mintes,"

"What's the Room of Requirement?" I interrupted her and she gave a small sigh.

"I keep forgetting that you're new. The Room of Requirement is a secret room that not many people know about. It only appears when you really want something. Like if you need a copy of a book from the library that's out, you could got to the Room of Requirement and it would have it there," she explained and I nodded, showing that I understood.

"Anyway, I ran down the staircase and ran up the girls one but I just stood out of sight because Remus said that Sirius and James were probably watching the bottom the stairs waiting for me to come down. I only had to wait five minutes before I saw them go up the boys stair case. I walked down the stairs and waited for Remus to escape the clutches of Sirius and James," she told me and I gave a small chuckle.

"Nevertheless, he managed to meet me there and that's where I've been ever since," she finished and waited for my reaction.

"Hang on. You said that the Room of Requirement holds things that you need. Obviously, for you it was a room where you could be in private. But what was inside it?" I asked her and, even though it was dark, I could see her blushing.

"Well? What?" I demanded and she whispered something really softly

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," and she turned bright red.

"Ok, just don't make a big deal about it or laugh," she pleaded to me

"Yes, whatever. Now just tell me!" I exclaimed

"SHHHH! I don't want everyone waking up and hearing," she snapped

"Right, ok, I'm sorry. Now just tell me!"

"Fine. Well, the room was filled with (she beckoned for me to bring my head closer to her) red couches,"

"There's nothing wrong with red couches," I told her, as if a child told me that leaf fell of a tree.

"Yeah, I guess. Its probably embarrassing to me because of what we were doing on them," she whispered back to me.

"What were you doing?" I asked her, eyeing her suspiciously

"Well, making out," she told me matter of factly

"Ok. Just remember, there's more to a relationship then kissing," I told her as I stood up and walked over to my bed which was conveniently located next to hers.

"Goodnight," I said to her as I hopped into bed.

"Goodnight," she replied, and surprisingly, I fell asleep just as my head hit the pillow.

Kristen kept coming to bed late every day for the rest of the week. Not that I was paying attention nor waiting up for her.

However, on Friday, I did purposely wait up for her in the common room. At 1:28 am, or so my watch said, Remus and Kristen walked in hand in hand laughing.

They stopped when they saw me and Remus gave her a kiss goodnight and ran up the boy's staircase.

"Please don't tell me you waited up to lecture me!" Kristen pleaded and sat down on the chair next to me.

"No, not at all. I just didn't have a chance to tell you before you went off to the Room of Requirement. I just wanted to remind you that Anna's leaving at 9 tomorrow morning and so don't stay up late tonight so you can wake up early say to say goodbye. Clearly, this information would be more useful if I told you before you left but as I said, I didn't have a chance to tell you. Goodnight," and without further ado, I left her sitting there and went up to bed.

The next morning was Saturday and Maddy and I were standing at the front gates saying goodbye to Anna.

"We're going to miss you!" Maddy exclaimed and gave her a hug which nearly suffocated her.

"Yeah, we really are, even though its going to be only like 3 weeks," I told her and hugged her, though not as tight as Maddy.

"Where's Kristen?" Anna asked as I broke away.

"She was up late with Romeo again," I told her. Kristen told Maddy and Anna the day after it happened so they knew what I meant.

"Oh, well I was hoping she would have come to say goodbye. She could always have gone back to bed," Anna said disappointedly as a carriage pulled up behind us to take Anna to the train.

We helped to put her trunk on the back of the carriage and watched her get in.

"We'll write to you!" Maddy told her and Anna grimaced

"Don't get my hopes up. You'll be to excited being here with Lily and Kristen. I'll be lucky to get one on Christmas!"

"Don't worry. I'll make her write one on Christmas. You'll definitely get one. Kristen's going to be the hard one to get to write to you, between all the time she spends in the Room of Requirement with Remus," I told her sadly.

Her carriage started to move and we ran to keep up with it.

"We'll miss you!" we screamed and she yelled it back. We stopped running just before the gate and waved to her until she was out of sight.

Maddy and I walked back up to the castle talking about (what else?) Kristen and how in the short week she'd been going out with Remus how much she had changed.

We entered the castle and were just about to climb up the marble staircase when a figure appeared at the top of the staircase. A figure in the shape of Kristen

She ran down to us in a hurry and you could tell that she had just got out of bed. Her hair was like a bird's nest, her blouse was on back to front, and her she had one leg of her jeans at her knee and the other at her ankle. Her cape was also inside out.

"Please tell me she hasn't left yet!" she pleaded as she ran down the staircase.

"I want to say goodbye! Oh crap!" she said as her foot got stuck in the trick step. We walked up to her and pulled her out, careful not to step into it ourselves.

"Sorry Kristen, she left about 15 minutes ago," Maddy told her as we walked back up the stairs towards the common room.

"Damn it!" she said and followed us back up the stairs. When we reached the common room, we found the few remaining Gryffindors (around 30) piling round the notice board.

Of course, that's where we headed, but because of the number of people there, it was impossible for us to see.

"Hey Maddy, you're tall. Can you see?" I asked her. As it was, she was standing on her tip toes to see.

"Wait! I can see! Yay!" she exclaimed and I shot her a look.

"Yeah, but wat does it say? I'm getting a little claustrophobic here," I told her while being pushed and shuffed out of the way.

"It just says that there's going to be a special feast on Christmas Day and we're required that we wear our dress robes. It also says that 5th years and above are allowed to visit Hogsmeade any day of the holidays as long as they have parent permission. 4th years and lower are allowed to go on the weekends on the holidays," Maddy read from the board and we then fought our way back out of the mass of people.

"Well, its only 9:30. Who wants to go to Hogsmeade?" Maddy asked us as we sat down on some chairs.

"Not me, I'm going to find Remus," said Kristen and jumped up and ran up the boy's stair case.

"I'll go," I told Maddy and we went up to our dorm to get our scarves, gloves and robes.

"You know, I'm getting worried about Kristen," I confessed to Maddy as we walked down the driveway.

"I know what you mean. She's been going out with Remus since Monday and she's been spending every waking moment with him!" she exclaimed to me. "Whatever happened to the 'Chicks before dicks' thing?"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling she hasn't heard about it," I told her as we trudged down the driveway while the first snow flakes slowly fell from the sky.

"Shall we hit Gladrags Wizardwear first?" Maddy suggested and I nodded with agreement. We walked past the wizard's side of the shop and headed straight towards the witch's.

They had quite a selection of dress robes and we had trouble deciding between them. Maddy ended up getting a beautiful dark blue silk one, which went lovely with her long, blonde wavy hair.

I had more trouble choosing. I couldn't decide between a dark purple one and a green one. Maddy said to choose the green one, as it brought out my eyes went great with my hair. For once, I took her advice.

As we had already done our Christmas shopping, we went to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks. It was nice and warm inside and we soon were taking off our scarves and gloves.

The Butterbeer was as good as ever and I was sorry that I drunk it so fast. Before leaving, we just 'had' to visit Honeydukes for Maddy's sugar fix. However, this time she took a lot more.

"You know, your going to get fat if you eat all that," I told her as she took a handful of Acid Pops.

"Oh there not all for me. Some are for Kristen. She'll need some when we get back," she told me and helped herself to 3 packets of Sherbet Lemons, 4 liquorices wands, 3 packets of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizzbees, some Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and 3 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"What do you mean Kristen will need them?" I asked her as she took the candy to the counter to pay for it.

"Well, you know how she said she wouldn't come because she was going to find Remus?" she asked as she fished into her money bag.

"Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss," I said, wondering where this was leading.

"Well, I know for a fact that she won't find him because he, Potter, Black and Pettigrew have all left Hogwarts for the holiday. And I don't think he told her," she told me while giving the shop keeper her money and taking the bag full of candy and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, poor Kristen," I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so she'll need these to get her mind off it," Maddy said and made a mental note that if I suffer heartache, I had to be around Maddy.

Just like Maddy said, when we arrived back in the common room, Kristen wasn't there. We climbed the stairs to our dorm and found her crying silently into her pillow.

We put down our things and walked over to her bed. We sat down and comforted her while she went on how he didn't tell her he was going and had to find out from Frank who was upset because Alice wasn't staying either.

We pulled the curtains around Kristen's bed and Maddy poured out the candy from the bag onto the bed and we spent the whole afternoon pigging out.

At 6, we had eaten so much that none of us felt like dinner so we stayed in our dorm. We couldn't be bothered doing anything else so at 7 we all decided to go to be.

Just before blowing out the lamps, Maddy asked Kristen

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Chicks before Dicks'?"

"Nooooooooooooo," said Kristen, wondering where this was leading.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked her and she shook her head as she got into bed.

"Essentially, it means that a girl should always choose her friends over her boyfriend. We were just wondering because you haven't been doing that ever since you've been going out with Remus. We understand that he's your boyfriend, but doesn't mean you have to spend every waking moment with him. We just want you to spend time with us as well as him," Maddy told her as she got into bed. Kristen looked over at me and I nodded.

"You know, I'm sorry. Its just, I've liked him since my 1st year and I just didn't want to loose him," she explained.

"You won't loose him just because you want to spend time with him and your friends. Remus is one of the few guys here that would understand. Anyway, now you've got the whole holidays to make it up to us!" Maddy said happily and blew out the lamp.

"And," Maddy added five minutes later in the darkness, "You better get us a good Christmas present. Only four days till Christmas!"

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks to ALL the people that review! It really means a lot! Keep reviewing!!_


	24. Christmas Dreams and Surprises

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ect. (Though I wish I did)_

_A/N: After this chapter, I think there might only be a few chapters left. _

Chapter 24: Christmas Dreams and Surprises.

Sirius

"You know, I feel bad for Remus. Transforming over Christmas and so we can't be there with him," I said to James as I put a card on top of our card tower of Exploding Snap cards.

I arrived at James's house from Hogwarts three days ago for the Christmas holidays. I always spend Christmas at his house, and this year was no different.

"Yeah I know, but there's nothing we can do," said James and put another card on top.

"Chicken sandwiches for lunch dears?" Mrs. Potter asked us as she paused at the door of the game room on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes please Mrs. P! You know how much I love your chicken sandwiches!" I exclaimed and she smiled, knowingly.

"Yes please Mum!" said James and Mrs. Potter left to go make them as I place another card carefully on top.

James cautiously placed another card on top. When his card touched the others, the whole thing exploded and burnt James' eyebrows.

"Nice look," I smirked and he whacked me.

"Well, what do you want to play now?" I asked him

"Dunno. Well, we should eat our lunch first because I know your dying to and then we'll see," James said as his mother came back in with a tray of chicken sandwiches and a jug of water.

The Potter's houself Pippy followed her in with two drinking glasses.

"Here you dears. When you finish, would you mind taking them back to the kitchen?" she asked and walked back to the kitchen, but before she did she turned pointing at us and said, "And remember NO magic."

I turned towards James and asked him, "How does she know?"

James just shook his head.

As it was Christmas Eve, Mrs. Potter cooked a lovely glazed ham with roast potato and roasted vegetables. Mrs. P said we would save the turkey for Christmas Day.

As her cooking is so lovely, I pigged out until I couldn't possibly eat anything else. We trudged up to bed afterwards, since we wanted an early night so we could wake up nice and early for, what else but PRESENTS!

I said goodnight to James, then walked back into the guest bedroom. aka my room, or the room I always use when I stay at the Potters which is quite often.

That night I had the strangest dream. It was so vivid and realistic that I could have sworn it had really happened.

I remember I was lying in bed in my old house when I was seven; the one I lived in before my parents moved us to London.

I remember dreaming that I turned my head to look at my clock and it was 2:37am and I decided to get up out of bed. I walked out of my room, downstairs and out of the house.

I walked across the road and up to a white brick two-story house that looked strangely familiar.

I walked up underneath the balcony, and tried to think of a way to get up. I'm not sure why but my seven-year-old self seemed to know exactly what I was doing.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I was still outside, under the balcony. I closed my eyes again and started muttering something over and over.

But this time when I opened my eyes, I was on the balcony of a seven-year-old girl's room where I walked over to the glass doors.

"What in Merlin's name was I doing on the balcony of a SEVEN year old girl's room?" I thought to myself.

It took me a while to realize that I was too, at that moment in the dream, a seven-year-old boy as well.

My seven year old self went over and tapped on the glass door. She just kept on sleeping soundlessly. I tapped again. She starts to move and I tap again, this time a little louder.

She finally turns over towards the window and opens her eyes. She sees me and jumps out of her bed and runs over to open the doors.

She flings then open and comes face to face with me.

Oh. My. God.

I'm standing face to face with Lily Evans. THE Lily Evans, but she's only seven years old.

Wait a minute. Oh God, no wonder she hates me, she was telling the truth! Wow, well, what do you know? She's as pretty as she is at Hogwarts!

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as she made me come in and sit down on her bed.

Oh my God! I'm in Lily's room! I'm sitting on her bed! Ok, ok. Sirius mate, chill out! Play cool.

"I'm moving away to London first thing tomorrow morning and I wanted to say goodbye," I said. Hang on, I'm moving to London? I mean, I know I did, I just didn't realize I came here the day before I moved!

"Your going to London?" she exclaims, "Why didn't you tell me?" She looks at me with disappointed eyes that say, "Why wouldn't you tell me this? It's such a huge thing!"

She looked so cut at my words and I swear she would have cried if given the chance. Wow, a girl crying over me! I sure do have some charm James!

"I didn't find out until I got home from your house," I said to her. Well, that doesn't make sense. If we were moving, I swear my parents would have spent months planning it.

That's when I remembered. I remembered that my mother found out that I was friends with a muggle and was so mad at me, that she moved us away to London so we wouldn't see each other again.

Hang on, we moved because I was friends with Lillian Evans, the muggle girl across the road. That can't be the same as Lily Evans, fifteen-year-old witch. Can it?

She must have been a muggle born! So she was a witch. If she knew that, maybe mother wouldn't have moved us. Oh, wait scratch that. My mother hates muggle borns almost as much as muggles.

Anyway, we're both sitting on her bed staring at each other. She breaks the ice by saying

"I wish I had something to give you, I just can't think of what," she said, looking down so as to not make eye contact.

"Hang on a minute. I do!" I said. Wait, I do? I looked down at my seven-year-old self slipping a ring of my finger and handing it over to her.

The ring looked strangely familiar. It was silver with a wavy line in the middle of the band. Anyway, Lily or Lillian as she was called back then, didn't take it. Instead she went over to her dressing table and picks up a silver chain and carried it back over to the bed.

She then took my ring and threaded it on the chain then placed it around her neck. So THAT'S where I saw the ring before! She showed me the ring on the chain round her neck when she was trying to prove that we had met before.

"You'll always be with me," she whispered just as a massive bang erupted from my house across the road.

I jumped up of the bed and ran to the balcony. She screams something that I didn't quite catch but it made me pause and turn around.

She comes flying towards me and lands in my arms. She lifts her head and kisses me.

Wow

Hang on; Lily Evans has just kissed me! Stuff the fact that it was in the past when I was seven, but the point is, I beat James to it. HA!

The last thing I remember is jumping off her balcony and I just felt like I was falling, falling, falling until

I woke up.

"James! James! Get up you fat lard!" I yelled and whacked him in the head with my pillow.

"Come on Prongs! Or should I say Prongsie!" I teased him and ran out of the room. I came back a minute later dragging my own bulging stocking into his room.

"Ahhhhhh! Too early!" James complained and stuck his head back under his pillow.

I stopped and turned to face him, shocked.

"Its NEVER to early for presents! So don't you DARE say that in front of the children! Think of the CHILDREN!" I yelled and covered his present's 'ears'.

"Not so loud!" James complained and chucked his pillow at me.

"Whatever. Just hurry and get up so I can open MY presents!" I said and began jumping on his bed.

"Oof! Fine then. If you get OFF me I'll get up," James complained and I instantly jumped off the bed.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes and then cleaned out his eardrums as they were still ringing from my shouting.

He pulled his stocking up from the floor and placed it in front of him. I jumped up with my stocking and landed next to him on his bed.

I found James's present to me in the pile and ripped it open. Inside lay a furry, black, soft toy dog.

"Gee, how did you know I wanted a miniature version of me?" I asked him and James just smiled knowingly.

"It only needs one more thing," I told James and he raised his eyebrows.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" he asked and I just grinned.

I took out my wand and conjured a toy size Domino's pizza box onto one of the dog's paws.

"You forgot that I always need food!" I told him and James just shook his head in disbelief.

"You know you could get arrested for underage magic," I told him and he smirked.

"I could but I won't. The Ministry of Magic only knows where magic is being preformed; they don't know who did it. They will just think your parents conjured something up," I told him slyly.

"What! So I could, I dunno, refill my water jug with water and the Ministry wouldn't know it would be me?" James asked me in disbelief

"Yeah, but your not supposed to do magic out of school. Your parents are suppose to see you don't," I told him

"That's quite right Sirius. Your not suppose to do magic out of school and we are to make sure that you don't. That's why I put a spell on this room that if there is magic preformed in here, an alarm would go off. So, who was the one doing magic?" Mrs. Potter was standing in the doorway in her flowery dressing gown and looking at us searching for the guilty face.

"Wasn't me!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Ok, I'll let it slide just this once. But if it happens again, I will take some action. Enjoy your presents and come down for breakfast when your done," and without further ado, she left us to go downstairs.

"Wow, that was close. You and your stupid stomach!" James exclaimed and dug into his presents.

We both got a seriously good haul this year. Remus gave me a book on my favourite Quidditch team, Manchester, Peter gave me some Honeydukes candy including Fizzing Whizzbees, Sugar Quills and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave me a Zonko's gift voucher, which was very much appreciated! I also got a card from Lily, which was, believe me, quite a surprise.

_To Black_

_Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_From Lily Evans._

_P.S. I haven't forgiven you or Potter, its just a card and you won't receive a gift until you stop being a total loser._

Not exactly what I was expecting, but I guess I should be happy that I at least received a card from her.

We both got changed and headed down to breakfast together.

"Thanks for the toy stag by the way," James said as we entered the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and eggs over powered the place (not that I'm complaining).

We sat down at the table where Mr. Potter was already sitting with his coffee and newspaper (**A/N: Ok, I no that there is no paper on Christmas Day but there is in my story!!)**

"Happy Christmas!" He said as we sat down.

"Happy Christmas!" we replied as Mrs. Potter served us her famous Bacon and Egg Muffin.

We spent the rest of the morning out in the Potter's acre of a backyard playing Quidditch. Mrs. Potter called us back in for lunch where we sat down to a large three-course meal that included the famous Turkey.

We talked merrily and pulled Christmas Crackers and Mr. Potter carved the turkey. All in all, we were just like a regular family. My REAL family.

We arrived back at Hogwarts just after New Year's. After I had that dream, I didn't tell anyone, least of all James. I was just waiting until I got back to Hogwarts so I could tell Lily that I was truly sorry I didn't believe her and that I finally remembered.

James and I had met up with Remus and Peter on the train and shared a carriage up to the front door.

Once I reassured them I would meet up with them later, they all left to walk up to Gryffindor Tower while I waited for Lily's carriage to come up.

I was standing there for half and hour in the snow, when realizing that she didn't go home for Christmas. Talk about a blonde moment!** (A/N No offense!)**

I ran back to Gryffindor Tower and nearly ran into Lily, Nelson and Spencer. Surprisingly, Gideon wasn't with them.

"Watch where your going Black!" Nelson snapped and attempted to push past me but I knocked her back.

"Evans, can I have a word?" I asked her. I saw her give me a look of pure hatred.

"Why on Earth would I even go with you?" she spat at me as if I were mere filth.

"Because I think I might know something that might interest you greatly," I told her calmly.

For a moment I thought she was going to say no, when surprisingly she said, "Fine, whatever. Just be quick,"

She followed me into the empty classroom on my right and shut the door.

"Ok, fine. I'm here. Now what do you want to tell me?" she said and sat on the teacher's desk with her arms folded.

"Lily, I remember! I remember being your best friend when we were seven! I remember that my mother made me move to London when she found out I was friends with you. I remember giving you my ring that you put on a silver chain and wore it round your neck," I told her. She just glared.

"I don't believe you. This is just another hoax for me to go out with you. I'm out of here," she said and jumped off the desk.

"No! Lily, I'm serious. I remember. I remember EVERYTHING! Ok fine, don't believe me. Ask me a question, about anything that happened. You'll see," I told her confidently.

"Oh fine," she said and walked slowly toward me. "I said you gave me that ring. But what did I give you in return?"

She's so close, I can tell that she had been in a pillow fight recently, she has little bits of white feathers on her eyelashes.

She's smirking at me because she thinks she knows that I'm bluffing. I don't know what made me do it, but I lent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

When I pulled away I smiled and said.

"That's what,"

_A/N: Omg PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter! Oh and by the way, its not the end though the end will come soon. I have about two more chapter's left. I know half my readers are going to kill me but I shall be starting another story once this one is finished._

_Special thanks to all my review's especially MissyBlakk, Grey Mustang, Mad Over Moony, Midnight Filly, imakeepter, kickasschicka, skycandle,CASOCCERCHIC02, reader-not-a-reviewer, Fizzing Whizzbee-nz, Princess Star Neko and Morgan Daratrazanoff!!!! _


	25. Happiness and Disappointment

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that you don't recognize._

Chapter 25: Happiness and Disappointment

Lily

A lot has happened since we said farewell to Anna. Kristen has finally become normal again, spending time with just us without Remus on holidays. Shame that they can't tell the rest of Marauders or maybe it's a good thing.

Over the Christmas New Year, we had a lot of fun with Kristen, and managed to get her mind off Remus.

On Christmas Day we went to the feast in our dress robes. I had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and he said I looked lovely in my emerald green dress robes. Saying that I turned pink at the compliment is stating it lightly.

I also received some lovely presents from my family and friends, Maddy gave me a wide selection of Honeyduke's best candy. Actually, I think she gave everyone a large selection of candy come to think of it.

We all had a great time at New Years. We threw a party in the Room of Requirement, but of course, we told everyone that it was just an empty classroom.

There was lots of loud music and dancing and laughter and I'm sure everyone had a great time. Surprisingly, there was a LOT of dark corners with kissing couples. And I thought the room was a rectangle!

The day that everyone returned to the castle, Kristen violently woke Maddy and I.

"Come on! We have to have at LEAST one good snow fight before the rest of the school gets back!"

"Ahhh! Let me sleep!" Maddy complained and tried to throw her pillow at Kristen but as she wasn't looking where she was throwing it ended up hitting me in the head.

"Watch where your throwing your pillow!" I exclaimed and threw it back at her. Then I picked up my pillow and threw it at Kristen.

"What was that for?" they both yelled at me.

"Pillow fight anyone?" I asked and ducked under the covers as I didn't have a pillow. It only took them 6 seconds to run over and start whacking me with the pillows.

After minutes of torture and a few minor bruises (from Maddy) I finally surrendered and they let me get up.

As we were all intently awake, we had no choice but let Kristen drag us down to the grounds for a snowball fight.

We all changed into clothes and I also put on an extra jumper, as well as putting on my Gryffindor scarf, my black gloves and my black beanie with a red flower on the side of my head.

We walked down to the common room and found it full of people.

"Damn!" Kristen complained "I told you they would all be back soon!"

Suddenly, a shortish girl with black hair came flying over to us and we all toppled down.

"Nice to see you back Anna," I groaned as I picked myself off the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna asked us as she saw us with our scarves and gloves.

"We were just about to head out for a snow ball fight because Kristen's making us," I said and looked around at Kristen.

She was staring at the other side of the common room. I followed her gaze and found her staring at Potter, Pettigrew and, of course Remus. Black wasn't with them.

I saw her watch Potter and Pettigrew leave the common room and I saw her eyes travel to them exiting the portrait hole.

I saw Remus head this way and quickly turned my head and hoped he hadn't seen me staring.

He approached Kristen and took her hand. He didn't take her anywhere though. Instead, he turned to me and said

"You don't mind if I borrow her for a minute, do you?"

"Um, no. We're just going outside for a snowball fight. Come find us when your, um, finished," I said to him, then grabbed Anna and Maddy and pulled them towards the portrait hole.

We ran through it and we almost collided with, none other, then the famous Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going Black!" Maddy snapped and tried to push past him but kind of just bounced off.

"Evans, can I have a word?" he asked me and I gave him the most evil look I could give him.

What did he want with me? Perhaps I didn't want to know. He was an idiot and a loser and I didn't care about anything he wanted to tell me.

"Why on Earth would I even go with you?" I spat at him and Maddy gave me a look that was like 'Whoa, go the girl power!'

"Because I think I might know something that might interest you greatly," he said to me calmly, ignoring the way I was treating him.

Ok, I'll have to admit he got me a bit fascinated with what he was going to say. I refuse to back down to him and give into my curiosity, but I knew he wouldn't rest until he had told me.

"Fine, whatever. Just be quick," I said, and saw Maddy give me a look that said 'Hang on. What happened to all the girl power?'

I followed him into an empty classroom and motioned for my friends to start without me.

"Ok, fine. I'm here. Now what do you want to tell me?" I asked him as I walked up to the teacher's desk and sat on it with my arms folded, staring at him.

"Lily, I remember! I remember being your best friend when we were seven! I remember that my mother made me move to London when she found out I was friends with you. I remember giving you my ring that you put on a silver chain and wore it round your neck," he said to me, happily.

The NERVE of him! Pretending to remember what happened so he could get bonus points so he could go out with me!! Ooooooooo if only killing him was legal!!

"I don't believe you. This is just another hoax for me to go out with you. I'm out of here," I yelled at him and jumped off of the desk.

I was going to run out of the classroom when he said

"No! Lily, I'm serious. I remember. I remember EVERYTHING! Ok fine, don't believe me. Ask me a question, about anything that happened. You'll see,"

He had the smuggest look on his face; it was all I could do to refrain from slapping him!

I stopped. I started walking slowly toward him and said

"Ok fine. I said you gave me that ring. But what did I give you in return?"

I was so close to him now that I hoped I might intimidate him. Although he was still a head taller than me, my head only came up to where his mouth was but I thought I was impressive.

It was then, he did something REALLY unexpected. He lent down and kissed me. I was about to pull away and slap him, but something about it just felt, I don't know, right.

He pulled out of the kiss and said "That's what," and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too.

"You really do remember!" I exclaimed and he broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah, I really do. And I also want to apologize about how I have been nagging you to go out with me and how I though you were lying when you told me about our past friendship," he stated and looked at me, as in searching my face for a reaction.

"Don't worry. I forgive you," and I could tell by the look on his face he couldn't be happier.

"There's just one other thing…," he started to say

"What?" I asked him innocently

"Umm, will you go out with me?"

He actually said it in a non nagging tone and he sounded as though he really wanted to. I knew my friends would skin me alive but

"Well, under these circumstances, I'm afraid I have to say…… yes," I said, stringing it out.

The look on his face was hilarious. He could NOT believe that after all these months, I had finally said yes to him, and not to James.

He broke in to grin and kind of did a victory dance and started whooping and everything. He then came over me and picked me up and swung me around. He finally put me down and kissed me so deeply and softly, it was hard to believe that it was the annoying prankster Sirius Black.

"You know, we have to get out of this classroom. If Pringle finds us……," I said, looking at him saying that I won't EVER get caught kissing him in a classroom by the caretaker! (**A/N: Check HP4 for a mention of the old caretaker**)

"Fine, come on," he said and lead me out of the classroom and up towards the Fat Lady.

"Tinsel," he said and the Fat Lady shook her head.

"Sorry dear, the password has changed," said the Fat Lady and Sirius's face fell. I wasn't sure whether he was acting or not.

"Its Gillyweed," I told him and the Fat Lady nodded her head and muttered

"Precisely," and swung forward. Sirius pulled me inside and I followed him until he reached the bottom of the boy's stair case. He started to pull me up but I stopped him.

"What? Aren't you coming?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"We can't go up there," I told him and he looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Why ever not? Its not like we're doing it, it's just a quite place where we won't get sprung,"

"Wanna bet?" I muttered under my breath. How could I explain that my best friend was up in his room snogging his best friend?

"Ummm, isn't there anywhere else we can go?" I asked him.

"Look, its ok, trust me," he said and I reluctantly let him lead me up the stairs. We arrived at the door to his dorm and pushed open.

'Mental note: Remind Remus and Kristen to always lock the door!'

"What the hell are you two doing on MY bed?" Sirius yelled when he saw the couple making out on his bed.

They instantly pulled away and I immediately sent Kristen and Remus an apologetic look.

"Umm, Sirius, there's something we need to tell you," said Remus, getting off the bed and smoothing his clothes down.

"I'd say!" Sirius exclaimed still looking alarmed.

"Well, you see, just before Christmas, Kristen and I became a couple but we didn't tell you because we knew you'd tease me about it. Not that I'd care, but when you tease me it becomes annoying," Remus said as Kristen stood up and stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here with HIM?" Kristen pointed out and I looked over at Sirius. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that loser over there FINALLY remembered that we were friends when we were seven and then one thing lead to another and I finally agreed to go out with him," I said while Sirius exclaimed

"HEY!"

"Are you going to tell James? He isn't going to be happy," Remus pointed out.

"Tell me what?"

We all turned around and found James and Peter standing there in the door way.

"Tell me what?" he repeated again, staring at each of us in turn.

"Ummm, well, I have something to tell you and Padfoot has something to say to you as well but I think I'll go first," said Remus uncomfortably.

"Does yours have anything to do with Gideon having her hand on your shoulder?" James asked coolly and Kristen quickly removed her hand.

"Yes, actually," Remus said and took Kristen's hand back. "We're a couple now. We started going out just before Christmas. We were just telling Sirius and Lily when you came in,"

"Congratulations. Next, Sirius?" James ordered

"Whoa mate, what's up with you?" Sirius asked him after hearing his sharp words.

"That's not what you didn't want to tell me. Ok alright fine. Congratulations on your relationship Remus and Kristen. So can you NOW tell me what you didn't want to?"

"I finally said I would go out with Sirius," I said calmly. James turned suddenly I was afraid he might have broken his neck but thankfully he didn't.

But the look on his face was really harsh, though it wasn't to everyone in the room. It was disappointment. Disappointed that I didn't choose him, disappointed that I choose his friend over him, disappointed that it was finally over, that he didn't have a chance with me.

He turned and left the room and started to walk down the stairs to the common room.

"Potter?" I said as I ran to the door. He turned his head hopefully.

"I'm sorry,"

He just turned back around and continued to walk away.

_A/N: Well. what do you think:D. Please read and review!_


	26. Offshore Water Labor OWL's

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. (I really wish I did though!!)_

Chapter 26: Offshore Water Labor (O.W.L's)

Sirius

James took the news pretty hard that I was going out with Lily. He barely spoke at all. Well, he only really talked when a teacher asked him a question, or when he wanted somebody to pass him something.

I know Lily tried to talk him round, but he hardly acknowledged her presence. But we had hardly had any time to dwell on it. Our O.W.Ls were approaching fast this side of Christmas.

We were all up to the wee hours in the morning studying and writing our essays which were getting harshly marked by our professors to show us how we would be getting graded.

James had less time to study then the rest of us as the final Quidditch match of the year would between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on the Saturday after our O.W.L's were finished which meant that it was hard for me to say something, anything to him.

On a Monday afternoon class of Transfiguration, a week before our O.W.L's where due to begin, Professor McGonagall announced that we wouldn't be doing regular classes anymore, but would spend the time for extra studying.

Great. Like studying at night wasn't boring enough. Oh well, at least in class James couldn't escape me.

I seized my chance the next day in potions as we all had to share a table.

"Ummm, James. I need to talk to you so could you stop avoiding me," I asked him while Slughorn patrolled the classroom.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to study," James said, not even turning his head in my direction.

"It will take about 2 minutes," I said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah, but it would have been two seconds wasted when I could have been studying a particular question that could come up in my Potion's O.W.L which I'm trying not to fail," he snapped and still didn't catch my eye.

"Look mate, I'm sorry that Lily chose me instead of you. But it wasn't if we knew this day would come when she finally said yes to one of us. It just turned out to be me!" I said, not bothering to keep my voice down so it attracted the eyes of some fellow classmates, Lily's included.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and she gave a sad frown and turned back to her studying. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together because of our O.W.L's. The last date we had was testing each other on our Astronomy notes.

Ok, so its official. James hates me. But it's hardly my fault. He knew I liked Lily as well, its not as if I went behind his back and asked her out.

The rest of the week past quickly as we were doing studying and more studying. It was now the weekend before our O.W.L's and we were all cooped up in the common room doing, you guessed it, studying.

We were now so nervous that we were skipping every meal that wasn't necessary. Basically, we only ate enough food to keep us alive as we needed all our time to study.

I hadn't approached James since Tuesday and decided to give him his space until the final Quidditch match so he wouldn't have a chance to ignore me.

The night before the exams started, Lily made me go to bed at 8pm. Sometimes she acts so much like my mother. Well, a nicer version of her.

I was too nervous I found it hard to sleep. However, I did finally manage to around 11:30 once everyone had finished studying and had given in to their lack of sleep.

I slept into 7:30 the next morning. Well, I guess you can't quite call it a sleep in, but as I had been getting up at 5 each morning to study, it felt like heaven for me.

I went down stairs to the common room with all the boys from my dorm (minus James as he had conveniently disappeared.

I met Lily there and I escorted her down to breakfast. But when we arrived, I made the mistake of looking at some porridge and it made me want to be sick. Not that I have anything against porridge, but the texture etc on top of my nerves. Well, it wasn't a good combination.

McGonagall started distributing timetables out to all the fifth year Gryffindors. Great! I thought as I looked at my exam timetable. I had Theory of Transfiguration up first so I was glad I chose to study it last night.

Others, I saw though, didn't and they had taken out their Transfiguration text books before the exam started in 45 minutes.

Knowing if I looked at my notes before the exam would probably ruin my chances, I exited the hall and took a walk outside to calm my nerves. Lily would have come with me but she wanted to look over her notes even though she studied with me last night.

I arrived back just in time as the doors opened for us to enter and to sit down at a table to start our exams.

If I do say so myself, my definition for a Switching Spell was fantastic! It must have been the highlight of the paper.

In the afternoon, we had to transfigure our bull frog into a bull ant. Lily was in the room at the same time as me, as well as a Slytherin called Avery, and two Hufflepuffs that were called Donaldson and Dervish.

I couldn't help but comment on the other's work. Avery was an idiot. He turned his bull frog into a bull dog, who he seemed to recognize. I did see a family resemblance.

Dervish made the mistake of turning his bull frog into an actual bull which was about to charge at Lily as she was wearing red as part of the same uniform (Gryffindor, duh) but the examiner turned it into a horse fly and it buzzed out of the open window

Donaldson was half right. He managed to shrink it to the size of an ant but he couldn't change it INTO and ant.

But of course, Lily did it perfectly all thanks to my perfectly good tutoring. I always knew I was talented. But of course, if you hadn't already guessed it, I too past with flying colours!

Once everyone was through and they captured the flamingos that Peter had transfigured his frog into instead, we were finally allowed to re enter the hall for a quick spot of dinner before heading back upstairs to study for Charms.

Lily had finally figured I was a great tutor and let me test her charms knowledge. I swear she is nearly as bad as Remus with her super brain!

We completed the theory and over lunch Lily complained to me that she was sure that she total stuffed up the use of the Cheering Charm.

After lunch, we were called back into the same room; Lily was called in with my group again and we both aced the levitating spell (mainly because we practiced it while having a pillow fight in the charms classroom when we were suppose to be studying).

The next day, nothing drastic went bad. We all went well in Herbology and Ancient Runes.

I was stuck on one question in my Arithmancy exam, but I remember Lily repeating it over and over again trying to teach me when I was studying because it just wouldn't stay in my head.

Astronomy was tough. You try mapping out half the solar in 1 ½ hours! The rest of the exams were a blur to me.

The only exam I actually sucked at was History of Magic as I always had my weekly nap in his class. I think I might have actually scrapped an 'Acceptable' in it after hurriedly reading all of Lily's notes just before the exam.

I'm surprised even she can stay awake in Binns's class. She says its 'interesting'. I think she's mad.

The sun came out Friday morning and I bet James was praying for it to stay till tomorrow. Our last exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was always one of my strongest subjects. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to become an animagus. Ok, so I know someone out there said Wormtail became an animagus and he isn't a genius.

Well, if he didn't have Remus, James and I to help him, he would have failed miserably.

They held the practical exam outside near the lake. There was a small roped off section in front of each desk which were located on the side of the lake.

There was a lot of muttering and I swear I heard Snape muttering to Avery

"God, if they think their getting me into that water, their mental!"

Well, Snape. I hope you do. It probably won't decrease the grease factor but it could probably add a bit of colour to it with some sea weed.

"Attention. Quite please!" squeaked one of the tiny examiners, who stood on top of one of the desks, hoping to grab the students attention. She failed dejectedly.

When she stood on the desk, she only came up to the top of half the students. She gave another examiner a plea for help.

He pointed his wand to his throat and muttered

"Sonorus!"

"QUIET!" boomed his voice and the students closest to him blocked their ears in pain.

"Thank you!" squeaked the other examiner.

"Now everyone, to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, you all will have to jump in the water and tackle a Grindylow. Now, you know your order. The first group of five, choose an examiner and jump in the water," she said and while attempting to get down off the desk, tripped over a rular and fell down into the mud.

She jumped up and switched her robes to a clean pair with the spell I attempted on James in the bar in Hogsmeade. Ahhh, old times.

"Oh crap," I whispered to myself and grabbed Lily's shoulder as she was walking past me to get towards the lake.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Lily whispered urgently and tugged me so I would let go.

"We learnt about Grindylows in third year. I didn't think of it to look them up again. How do you win against a Grindylow?"

"You know I can't tell you that," she said and I lowered my eyes to the ground thinking, 'Oh crap I'm screwed'.

"But I'll give you a hint. 'Hot water'. Good luck!" and with that she kissed me and left me standing there gaping like an idiot.

Lily ran towards the squeaky examiner, leaving the one with the commanding voice for me. Gee thanks.

"Come on, come on! I haven't got all day. Hurry up and jump in the lake," he snapped and opened up my manila file that had the rest of my results in it.

I quickly cast the Bubble Head Charm so as I could breath underwater and not having to keep coming up to the surface like Avery, Dervish and Donaldson were doing.

I dived in and instantly I was swarmed by Grindylows. I remembered Lily said something about hot water. I decided to do the water charm and to add hot at the end of it.

"Aguamenti Quente!" I yelled and pointed my wand at the closest Grindylow. It hissed at being burnt and came in for another attack.

"Aguamenti Quente! Aguamenti Quente! AGUAMENTI QUENTE!" One by one they started to retreat.

When they had all finished hissing at me and shaking their little fists in my direction, they finally swam off and I propelled myself out of the water, and landed next to my examiner.

I swear he was impressed but he didn't show it. I looked up and I saw Lily was out with a white, fluffy towel round her shoulders. She smiled and waved. Then I saw Donaldson and Dervish crawl up from the lake, and they seemed to have just barely escaped.

But unfortunately for Avery, I think they had grabbed his leg and they were dragging him down. He gasped for air just as his head was pulled under the water.

I have a feeling he just failed this O.W.L. Madam Pomfrey came over to give me a towel and a mug of really hot Hot Chocolate. I went over to join Lily and we laughed at Avery. Ok, I know its mean but for Merlin's sake, he's a Slytherin! And now I have come to the conclusion that Slytherin's are dumb.

Once his examiner had rescued him from the water with great disgust, Lily and I headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room for some well deserved 'Study' time.

_A/N: Guys, I'm sorry if I really bored you in this chapter, my sincerest apology. I just had to get the O.W.L's over with before you can find out the exciting thing that happens tomorrow at the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game! _


	27. The Sneaky Snitch

_Disclaimer: Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree, JK- owns- them- com-plet-ly. I'm really sorry to **RefinedOrderlySincereElegant **because I just ripped it off her but its soooooo cool I just couldn't resist!_

Chapter 27: The Sneaky Snitch

Lily.

Thank God! After five years of schooling, finally I have finished my O.W.L's! I'm a N.E.W.T student now.

After I had finished tackling the Grindylows, Sirius and I left for some 'Quality Time' together. However, when we returned down to the common room, we found a party in full swing to celebrate the end of O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's with of loud music coming from……somewhere.

Even students that won't in 5th and 7th year were just partying to celebrate the finish of their end of year exams.

"Would you do me the offer of giving me this dance?" Sirius asked me, holding out his had, waiting for me to take it.

"Why yes, kind sir. I would love to," I said and gave him my hand and he spun me out on to the 'dance floor'.

We danced up a storm and I was surprise to find out that Sirius could actually dance without stepping on people's feet!

It was past midnight, and Sirius and I were dancing to our 37th song, without a care in the world. We were dancing next to Kristen and Remus and I noticed they looked so much like a couple.

I started looking round and saw Alice and Frank dancing together like experts. I looked over towards the fire and spotted Maddy dancing with Bob and Anna had finally given in to Wormtail and was now dancing with him as well.

Next to them, sitting on the bean bag chair, James Potter was sitting there staring at me. I hurriedly looked away but I could still feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

At around 3am, most of the partying people had gone to bed, leaving our group plus a couple of 7th years that were playing spin the bottle in the corner, including Rosmerta and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You know, we should go to bed," I told Sirius at 3:30, staring at Maddy sleeping at a unnatural angle on one of the chairs.

"Gee Lily. Being a bit forward there," Sirius joked and I punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Meet you here at 9 so we can go down to the game together?" I asked him as I went over to get Maddy off the couch and take her up to her bed.

"Oh, the game! I completely forgot! Oh poor James, he must be really nervous. Ok, well, 9 sounds great. See you then. Goodnight,"

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran up the boys staircase, two stairs at a time.

"Come on Maddy, wakey bise! Come on, I'll help you back upstairs," I said to Maddy, trying to move her.

"No, five more minutes Mum!" Maddy muttered to me in her sleep and waved her hand about and it hit me in the nose.

"Ow! No Maddy, wake up, I'm not your mum, your just dreaming," I said, attempting another gentle approach.

"I don't care if Black is downstairs waiting to carry my books Mum! Just leave me to my peaceful slumber!"

Oh no! She wasn't just dreaming about my boyfriend! I grabbed a cushion from the couch nearest to hers and started hitting her with it.

"Get! Up! You! A! Fat! Lard!" I said whacking her on every word.

"I'm up! I'm UP! What was that for?" She said jumping up from the chair and falling back into it immediately, clutching her head.

"Ahh, too fast. Head spun. Ow!" she said and I whacked her in the head with the pillow.

"What was THAT for?" She complained and attempted to stand up again, more slowly this time though.

"Dreaming about my boyfriend," I told her and sat on the arm of the couch that was located conveniently behind me.

At the mention of this, I swear she turned red.

"Well? Any particular reason you dreamt about him waiting to carry your books?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Ummm, why would I dream about him?" she pretended to be disgusted.

"Okaaaaaay. Let's pretend I'm not the guy's girlfriend, and just your friend. Now spill!" I commanded.

"Okay, okay. We'll I know I shouldn't have because I HATE him, but over Christmas Break, I kinda got these………feelings for him. But before I could do anything about it, he asked to speak with you and then you come back as a couple. I've been trying ever since to forget him like a good friend, without telling anyone but I guess you found out. Stupid dream!"

Rats, ok so she likes my boyfriend. No biggy. James liked me too and now their not speaking and oh god what am I going to do?

I stood up and said

"Well, I'm going to bed because it's nearly 4am and I need to meet Sirius at 9. I'm not mad at you and I thank you for trying to get over him,"

I turned on my heel and raced up the stairs to my dorm. I ran and jumped onto my bed and drew the drapes around me while thinking that tomorrow (or later that day) would never come.

My alarm when off at 8:30. I groaned and hid my head under my pillow. It kept ringing and ringing and I eventually smashed it when I pushed it away and it landed on the floor with a bang.

I had a huge headache; maybe because I only had had 4 ½ hours sleep and maybe because I had one to many butterbeers.

I heard a similar groan come from a bed on the left of mine. Well, it looks as though Maddy has managed to wake up from her drunken slumber, so it didn't leave me with any excuses.

I went into the bathroom and got ready for the Quidditch match. I got changed into my favourite jeans, with a royal blue ¾ length top with a low neck line. I put on my long string of black beads and put on my knee high boots. I added a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara and helped Maddy to drag Kristen out of bed.

I just managed to meet Sirius at 9 between locking Kristen in the bathroom so she couldn't go back to bed and helping Anna pick out an outfit to impress Peter (please don't ask. I have no idea what she sees in him)

"Hey!" I said when I spotted him in the common room. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Its ok. I like a girl that takes her time to look nice for her boyfriend!" and kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"You want to grab some breakfast first?" Sirius asked me as we walked out of the portrait hole.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed and he laughed

"What?" I asked him

"Well, you're a lot different then the typical girls at Hogwarts that starve themselves!" he said. Ok, so I no that I'm not like Vanessa and Holly, but did I do the right thing saying I like food?

"Is that, a bad thing?" I looked up at him and asked him.

"No! Of course not. I find it refreshing that a girl shares the same interests as me?" he smiled and gave me his cheesy grin.

I laughed and didn't give it another thought.

After a quick breakfast and a standing ovation for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as they left the hall to get chained into their robes, Sirius and I headed out to the stands early so we could secure front row seats.

"So did you here that Dumbledore's organizing and end of year party for the entire school?" Sirius asked me as we climbed up the stairs.

"No. Is he really? What type of party?" I asked him and tripped over my own feet and fell down and whacked my bottom really hard on the steps.

"Here," he said holding out his hand for me to take. I grasped it and he pulled me up.

"Anyway, back to your question. It's sort of like a graduation, but for the whole school. Apparently because this is the year the students have had the least detentions since the school has opened and Dumbledore wants to give us all a reward.

"Haha that's cool! What do we wear?" I asked him as we reached the top, and he opened the door that lead to the seats and ushered me inside.

"Dress robes of course! It's a party!" he said and led me over to the best front row seats as we heard the rumble of many feet heading over this way.

We had just sat down in our seats in the Gryffindor stand when we heard many hundreds of feet climbing up the stair case.

Once everyone was seated (or standing on their feet waiting) Madam Hooch came onto the field and made the captains shake hands. My eyes sort out James, who, if I didn't know better, was searching for me in the crowd.

It didn't help that Sirius jumped up and started yelling

"James! Over here! Hello? James! Good luck!" and sat down in his seat looking very pleased with himself.

"And there off!" yelled Jake Jordan, the Quidditch commentator who was a Gryffindor in 7th year.

Sirius gave me a quick kiss and jumped up and started screaming and yelling with all the other fans. I stood up a little slower, and clapped when Greg Davies scored a goal.

"Lily, what are you doing? Ravenclaw just scored a goal! Your suppose to boo!," and after saying that, he yelled a humongous "BOOOOOOOO! at the Ravenclaws.

"Oh sorry," I said to him but I don't think he heard me because David Johnston just scored a goal and he was cheering like mad.

It was then I started to have second thoughts about our relationship. I mean, sure Sirius is great to be around with, and is really funny at times, but I don't think he's the one for me. I dunno. I started having these feelings ever since I fell down on the stairs and he didn't even ask me if I was alright.

Oh well, I'll let it slide. He was probably nervous for James, not that I blamed him. James being seeker and all, and this being the last match of the year I guess he had other things on his mind other then to see if my bum was alright.

I cheered as Beverly Wood saved a goal and through it back to David who shot up to the other end, dodging Evan Chang and scoring making the score 50/30 to Gryffindor (or so Jake announced over the magical mega phone, as I wasn't really paying attention)

Suddenly James flew up to Sirius and I and sat there in front of us on his broom.

"What are you doing mate? Hurry up and catch that bloody snitch!" Sirius yelled in disbelief, thinking James was crazy.

"Not until Lily says she'll go out with me," he said and Sirius looked back and forth between James and I.

"James, this isn't the time or place to start asking me out again!" I exclaimed and Sirius agreed.

"Besides James, she also happens to be my girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed just as Jake said

"And Potter just seems to be talking to some Gryffindor fans rather then catching the snitch. This is quite an odd tactic. I wonder if the captain put Potter up to this."

"Not that you love her or anything! To you she's just someone you can fool around with. Its not as though you actually care for her. You'll get over before the summer and give her a broken heart and you'd just move on to Holly or someone!" James yelled.

Ok, once in a while a girl dreams about two guys fighting over her and declaring their love for her. But has it ever happened to you while watching a Quidditch match with he whole school watching? Didn't think so.

"How DARE you! Gee, I knew you would be upset that Lily decided to go out with me, but, you don't have to do it in the middle of the final Quidditch game of the season! Don't you think that's a bit selfish?" Sirius yelled at him while his captain, Beverly shrieked

"Potter! Get your arse out here and catch that bloody snitch!!"

"Not till she agrees to go out with me!" James yelled back at her. I swear Beverly nearly exploded.

"James, please. Just go and win the match. We can talk about this later," I pleaded as I saw James and Sirius look daggers at each other.

Not that it isn't flattering that their fighting over me, but seriously, James is going to be probably kicked of the team and Sirius and James don't seem to want to talk to each other after this.

"No, we can't. We have to do this right now. Right here! Please just say that you'll dump that loser and go out with me. I swear Lily, he doesn't love you as much as I do. He doesn't care for you as much as I do. If you even fell down a stair, I would carry you the rest of the way. That's how much I love you," he begged.

"James, we're 15! Lily's not looking for love. She's looking for a boyfriend that is truly interested in her," Sirius told James.

"How do you know what I want?" I snapped at Sirius and he looked a bit taken back.

"Well, I am your boyfriend. Or doesn't that mean anything to you?" he said, feeling hurt.

"It does. And that means you're with me till one of us breaks up with the other. But still, you don't know me that well as we've been to busy with our O.W.L's. But I got a question. Do you actually care for me, would you still go out with me after Hogwarts?" I asked him and he raised his head.

"Yeah, of course. But after Hogwarts? I have no idea where my life may take me and you have know idea where life will take you. We'll probably break up before then," he said "but I love you,".

"Lily, I'm not moving until you agree to go out with me. I don't care if the match is long over and we've lost it, I'll still be here," he said defiantly.

Ok, you have to admit that is sweet. I knew James liked me, but this much? And Sirius is just going out with me for now? Not for later?

"Alright James. I'll go out with you!" I gave in, I knew the whole of Gryffindor house would kill me if I didn't give in and they had lost.

"Woooho!" James roared and did a corkscrew on his broomstick and a loop the loop. He zoomed over to the middle of the pitch and pulled something out of his sleeve and the Gryffindors all cheered.

He had pulled out the Golden Snitch. That sly James Potter had caught it and stuffed it up the his sleeve without anyone seeing. Then came over to me and made me think that the whole game's outcome depended on me saying yes.

Is that classified as romantic?

I couldn't help but smile. But then I caught Sirius's eye and stopped.

"I said yes so he would win the match. Now we can all talk without the pressure on my shoulders," I told him and followed the rest of the red and gold clan out on to the field where everyone was screaming and hugging everyone.

James was even crowd surfing! Everyone wanted a piece of the guy who decided to turn an ordinary Quidditch game into a screaming match between his best friend, his crush and himself.

I found Maddy and we slowly walked up to the castle together, Kristen and Remus were still celebrating and Anna was there with Peter and she seemed to have kissed him under the influence of euphoria.

When we arrived back in the common room, we found masses of gold and red balloons, on the walls and littered on the floor.

There was also a long table with plenty of party food, which mostly consisted of sweets from Honeydukes, waiting for the rest of the house to come in and start digging in.

Maddy and I took a seat and waited. We didn't have to wait for long. Soon the portrait swung open and a mass of Gryffindors came in with James sitting on their shoulders. They came in and started the party and that party music started again. Remus and Kristen and Anna and Wormtail came in after, shortly followed by the arrival of Sirius.

Once the 3 of us were in the same room, everyone seem to notice me as the girl James was talking to during the match and they all swarmed over to me.

"Oh my God! You had too guys fighting over you! Oh I wish that would happen to me!" Holly gushed.

Looking for a way to getaway from all the girls, I found Maddy and told her to get the others and to meet me at the willow over near the lake ASAP.

Once I arrived, I sat down and leaned against the trunk with all the vines surrounding me. If anyone looked past and wasn't looking hard at the tree, they would never find me.

Sirius arrived five minutes after me and James another five after that. We all sat under the willow in a sort of circle looking at each other.

"Lily, just hurry up and choose!" Sirius exclaimed after another five minutes of silence and James nodded.

"Well, Sirius, you're nice and everything. And your one of my best mates, but I don't think I want anything else to happen. I guess I only went out with you because I was so happy that you remembered. I'm sorry but I still really want you to be my friend. James, I'll go out with you once, to see how it goes before I make any decisions. Okay?" I asked them.

They just stared.

"Ah, can you repeat that in plain English?" Sirius asked and I sighed exasperated.

"Sirius, no. James, yes". James whooped and Sirius looked equally happy.

"You're surprisingly happy," I commented to Sirius.

"Yeah, well. I was having the same thoughts me self. Anyway, now I get to go out with Holly!" he said gleefully.

"You're going out with James's ex?" I asked him in surprise

"How did you know Holly's James's ex?" he asked me suspiciously. I gulped.

"Umm, Holly mentioned it," I said and he shrugged and left.

"So, you're finally going out with me," James stated and sighed.

"Yes but only for one date. We'll see how it goes from there," I reminded him as he stood up.

"I know but I'm happy anyway. Well, will you please join me for the end of year dance?" James asked.

"Sure. I would love to," I responded and stood up as well.

"Ok, well, shall I meet you at 8 on Tuesday evening?" James inquired.

"That would be lovely," I replied

"Perfect," James said and kissed me on the cheek and left me standing in the shadow of the willow.

_A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. It was 11 pages on Word! Anyway, I would just like to tell everyone that the next chapter will be read in James's pov rather then in Sirius's. I hope that won't confuse anyone. I also want to thank everyone who has read my story and REVIEWED! So a big thank you to those people! Also, there will only be 1-2 more chapters after this one, I haven't decided yet. But for those people that are truly disappointed and like my writing, please put me on Author Alert as when I finish this Fanfic, I shall be posting my second one which is called "A Parisian Romance". Well, until next time _…………….

_P.S. I'm at my friends house till Monday as the rest of my family has gone to Sydney and I'm a reject. They were thinking of taking me to the pound with my precious puppies Chloe and Lulu but I advised them against it. Sooooooooo its going to be a while to the next chapter unless my friend straps me to the chair in order to make me write as I know she's an obsessed creature._


	28. Bodiless, Indigo Bubbles with Firewhisky

_Disclaimer: I wish I did! I wish I did! I wish I did! Ok, nothing happened so J.K's still got all the glory._

Chapter 28: Bodiless, Indigo Bubbles with Firewhiskey

James

The whole castle was taken by storm after the Quidditch Cup as by now everyone had heard about the 'Graduation Ball'.

Girls travelled in packs around the castle and I felt sorry for all the blokes who still had to convince girls to go with them.

I've even had a few girls come up and ask me, especially Holly. Of course I turned her down and she seemed disappointed. Well, at least till I reached the common room after dinner and found her and Sirius quietly huddled in the corner.

Lily smiles every time we pass in the corridor, but I don't approach her as she said one date, nothing more until we see what happens and I don't want to test my chances.

On Monday, the day before the dance, I found Peter pacing in the common room. When he does this, you know something's not quite right, as he hates walking!

"Ok, spill worm," I said and plonked down on a chair next to him.

"I want to ask Anna Spencer to the dance but I don't know how!" he complained to me.

"Uh, Wormtail, you go up to her and say, 'Anna, would you like to go to the dance with me?'"

"I know that, I just don't know when the right time will be to ask her out and if I should give her something," he whined and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Peter, didn't you learn ANYTHING from our 'Operation Roses' at the start the year?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't there, remember?"

"Well, just ask her could you speak to her for a second and then ask her out and then give her a rose or some other flower," I advised and he nodded and left the common room in order to find Anna.

He returned some twenty minutes later with a look of defeat on his face.

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it it didn't go well," I said as he sunk into his favourite fluffy couch.

"Of course not! How could I be so stupid! She's so pretty and talented, why would I think she'd still be available the afternoon before the dance!" he exclaimed and sunk further down into his chair.

"What did she say? Who's she going with?" I asked him, eager for information.

"She said that she was really sorry and she really wanted to go with me, but she thought I wasn't going to ask her so she said yes to Eric,"

"Eric? Well, I guess it figures as Bob's going with Nelson" I pointed out. "But just because she's going with Eric doesn't mean she has to. She could break it off if she wanted to,"

"Yeah, but Anna's not like that. If she says she'll go with someone, she won't break it off," Peter finished off just before Anna ran into the common room.

"Peter!" she shouted across the room, and he kind of rose out of the couch.

"Peter," she repeated, this time when she was standing next to him, and slightly out of breath.

"I just found Eric. We're not going to the ball together anymore. I fixed him up with Maddy's friend, Amanda in Hufflepuff. So I can go with you. That is, if you still want to."

Peter stood up, and I shot him a 'I told you so' look but I don't think he could have cared less.

"Of course I still want to go with you!" he exclaimed and she pecked him on the cheek. Peter turned slightly pink as she said, "Ok, so can you meet me here at 8 tomorrow?" she asked and Peter nodded, and looked like that if he spoke it would ruin his chances.

"Cool," she said and left him there to run up the girl's staircase giggling.

"Not that type of girl eh?" I smirked and Peter just gave me a wide grin.

"So, we all got girls eh? I got Lily, you, Spencer, Remus, Gideon and Sirius got Smith. I think," and glanced over at Sirius. Yep, they're going together. It looks like their octopuses with their arms going everywhere…

"Well, I can't wait till tomorrow. Ha, I'm going with Anna!" Peter jumped up off the couch and skipped up the boy's staircase. Literally, he actually skipped.

As Sirius was still curled around Holly, I decided to go and find Remus. I went up to the door and found Peter on his bed, with the curtains drawn and chanting.

"Annabelle Spencer is coming with me, Annabelle Spencer is coming with me. That means I'm a God, that means I'm a God!"

While trying not to break into laughter, I ran in and opened my trunk. I fished in it a bit, before finding and pulling out my Invisibility Cloak my parents gave to me for my 11th birthday and ran back out again.

I threw it over me and waited for someone to open the portrait. I didn't have to wait long. I soon had left all of the light from the common room behind and wondered on into the darkness.

Ooooooo, creepy.

"Lumos!" I commanded and my wand instantly became a type of flashlight. I decided to head towards the library, as that's where smart people hang out. Not that I'm not smart, coz I am, but I don't spend every waking moment studying like SOME people.

It took me awhile to reach the library, between dodging students that were still out of bed, teachers, ghosts, and the 'Evil Pringle'.

I finally pushed open the door and it made a horrible creaking sound. Everyone in the library turned to look at the door and me, even though they couldn't see me.

"I don't like it when Hogwarts does that. It gives me shivers down my spine!" Vanessa complained to her newest boyfriend, Greg Davis who put his arm around her to 'Keep her warm'. He almost had the same about of girlfriends that Vanessa had boyfriends, which was a lot.

I walked through the many rows of books, and even peeked through the window of the restriction section. Remus wasn't anywhere.

I walked through the second half of rows in the main library and I saw something out of the corner off my eye. I turned my head in that direction but kept walking the way I was going which ended in me crashing into a stack of books and made the whole library look in my direction again, including the pretty red head with emerald eyes that I was eyeing that made me crash.

She marked her page and closed it gently, and walked over to where all the noise had issued from. She turned into the row behind her, and gasped.

"James, where's the rest of your body," she quietly exclaimed in horror as we were in the library and we weren't allowed to raise our voices for **anything**.

"What are you talking about? You mean you can see me?" I asked, a little taken back.

"Of course I can see you! I'm not blind! I can see your head on the floor but I can't see the rest of your body!"

Oh. The invisibility cloak must have slipped off my head when I fell.

"Not to worry, my dear Lillian, never fear, I shall be alright to dance up a storm tomorrow," and I pulled off the invisibility cloak just like a magician.

Lily gasped and I stood up.

"Wha- How- James! How did you do that!" she shrieked, not knowing to be happy or concerned.

"I got an Invisibility Cloak for my 11th birthday, and I was trying to find Remus as Peter went to bed and convinced himself he was a God, and Sirius is curled around Holly," I stated and she looked impressed, though I don't know whether because I had an Invisibility Cloak or because Peter thought he was a God.

"Well, Remus is with Kristen somewhere… So I don't think you want to go and find him at this moment because I'm not sure what their doing," she told me and I groaned.

'Great' I thought 'I'm spending Monday night alone. Again!'

"Oh okay," I said and turned to leave.

"Wait, um, well, if you wanted to, you could hang out here, for a bit, with me," she asked and looked down like a shy little girl. What happened to the real Lily?

"Ok, sure. As long as you stop acting all shy around me," I said and she grinned.

"No prob," she said and gave me an evil grin.

"Oooooo I'm so scared," I replied as I sat down and smirked.

"You should be."

Ok, please don't tell me she played a prank on me.

"Did you play a prank on me?" I asked her slyly.

"Nope," she said and turned a page of her book.

"Lily, do you have to read?" I asked her and Madam Milne came around muttering, "Kids! Have no respect for books these days. None what so ever! Knocking over the pile that I had finished sorting this afternoon!"

She caught sight of us and stopped.

"What do you think you too are doing here? The library closed five minutes ago! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!"

I grabbed my cloak and Lily's hand and pulled her out of the clutches of Milne and we ran out of the library and out into the corridor, when we finally stopped.

"Gee, James. Thanks. But oh boy oh boy, you stink!" she said and waved her hand in front of her nose.

I lifted my arm up and sniffed under it. Nope, wasn't coming from there. Lily just laughed and pointed at my behind. I turned around and found brown, dragon shit all over my arse. YUCK!

She laughed and leaned towards my ear and whispered in my ear, "Don't call me Lillian" and she turned and walked away, back to Gryffindor Tower leaving me standing alone like a loser in the corridor with dung running down my butt.

I made a detour on the way back, a stop at the prefect's bathroom. I know only prefects are supposed to use it, but its tones better than the ones the rest of us have to use!

Remus had given us the password to the bathroom behind the sculpture of Boris the Bewildered, and that was where I was heading now.

"Ocean Mist," I whispered to the door on the right of the sculpture and it unlocked. I opened the door, grabbed one of the fluffy white towels from the table by the door and walked inside.

I flipped the secret switch that made all of the taps come on, instead of individually turning on each of them one by one. I then walked back over near the door where there were lockers to store our belongings.

I put the Invisibility Cloak and my clothes into a locker, all except my pants covered in crap, which went down the laundry shoot.

I stepped into the bath, via the stairs, where there was a mixture of turquoise, crimson and indigo bubbles and sunk down into the watery depths.

After I swam a couple of laps and sat down again, I heard the sounding 'plunk' right on cue.

"Hey Myrtle! What's been happening?"

"JAMES!" she squealed in delight and rushed over.

"So, what's been happening?" I asked her again as I was pretty sure she had forgotten the question.

"Oh nothing. None of the first year Hufflepuff's could make that silly potion to cure boils and Professor Slughorn threw them all down the sink, but apart from that, nothings happened," she said and sat down next to me.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking about how things were going with Lily, though I got the impression the Myrtle didn't like her very much. I have no idea why.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was twenty to ten and grabbed my towel and covered myself, before jumping out of the bath and running over to where I left my clothes.

Instead of finding my old robes in my locker, I found a new pair, that had just been washed and ironed and were in their place. There was also another, freshly clean, pair of dung free pants.

I love Hogwarts

After shooing Myrtle away, and double checked she hadn't come back, I dried and changed in privacy and headed back to the common room, though of course under my invisibility cloak.

When I arrived back, everyone was in bed, except for the exception of Sirius and Holly who were still wrapped round each other. Seriously, they've been there for about five hours!

I had seriously gotten fed up with it. I conjured up a broom and started sweeping towards their corner and whistling innocently.

I got closer and closer until I was actually pushing them both towards the corner. The both broke apart and yelled

"Hey!"

Sirius squinted his eyes when he looked up at me and asked

"James? Is that you?" Sirius asked

"Nope. Father Christmas," I said and Holly gasped and asked

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yep, and Father Christmas wants you two to go to bed so you won't be tried for the dance tomorrow," I told them and with the tiniest movement of my wand, I made the broom disappear back to where I conjured it from.

"Oh ok. If Father Christmas wants us too," Holly sighed then kissed Sirius for the last time and walked up the girl's staircase.

"You too Sirius," I said, nudging him.

"You know, I'm not actually as drunk as Holly," he said, standing up

"Holly was drunk? I thought she was always that dumb" I said honestly.

"Oh haha. No, Rosmerta smuggled in some Firewhiskey to prove she was cool enough to hang out with the 7th years and we grabbed some too," Sirius explained as we climbed up the stairs to our dorm.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't have a problem getting it as her mum owns the Three Broomsticks," I said and we walked into the dorm, past Peter's bed where he was muttering in his sleep

"I am a God. I am a God."

Somehow, I realised as I was lying in bed, trying to sleep later that night, while listening to the sound of snoring from the boys around me, that tomorrow, was the day that Lily Evans would go out with me.

And everyone said it would have been impossible…………….

_A/N: Well, what do you think? I've decided that there will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue. For those who like my writing, when I'm finished this story, I shall post my new fan fiction: A Parisian Romance. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please R+R. Thank you to all my reviews, it really means a lot and I hope you keep reading!_


	29. Pranks and Perverts

_Disclaimer: Unless my mother decides to give me a present worth millions of dollars, I shall never own Harry (Sniff)._

_**A/N: I changed the end of this chapter, as I wanted them to break up but as someone pointed out, how I wrote it, it wasn't exactly Peterish. So here is the new Chapter 29**_

Chapter 29: Squid Infested Lake

Lily

HA! I, Lily Christine Evans have played a prank on THE James Potter. You know what? I actually feel pretty happy with myself after conjuring up some dragon dung for James to sit on. No really, it feels good after paying James back from annoying me all year.

Well, yes. We do have the date tomorrow for the ball, but I know he won't take it that hard.

As I walked back to Gryffindor Tower, I noticed that James wasn't following, which I guess was a good thing because he stunk! I reasoned with myself that he probably went to the bathroom to have a shower, which would probably be a first.

When I entered my dorm, Kristen, Maddy and Anna jumped off their beds and ran over to me.

"Oh my God Lily! Where were you? You're never out after hours!" Kristen shrieked as she ran over to me.

"I was at the library and I met James there and I played a prank on him," I said and they stopped short.

"What do you mean you played a prank on James?" Maddy demanded, "You don't know how to play a prank. Heck, none of us know how to play a prank!"

"Well, I got him to sit in Dragon dung. Is that classified as a prank?" I asked them and they all shrieked

"You did WHAT!"

"I got him to sit in dragon dung," I repeated, a little frustratedly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" they all exclaimed again

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself yet again," I said and I walked passed them and sat down on my bed.

"Oh My God Lily! Where have you been all my life and why didn't you get us to come with you to watch!" Anna cried and ran over and hugged me.

"Right on sister!" Maddy yelled and ran and crashed on top of us and Kristen joined her, making me very squished underneath my three best friends.

"Er, guys. Please. Squished. Need. Air," I gasped and they hurriedly jumped off me and I slowly sat up.

"Where did you do it?" Kristen asked me as she sat down on her bed, which was next to mine.

"Library," I answered and they all gasped

"What the hell was pretty boy Potter doing in a library?" Anna asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak and he was looking for Remus, who, incidentally was with Kristen. Somewhere," I told them and Kristen when pink at the last bit.

"Whoa! Potter has an Invisibility Cloak! Man that SUCKS! I want one!" Maddy complained and dramatically fell back onto her bed, which was on the other side of mine and we all laughed.

"Did he say where he got it from?" Maddy asked once she had sat up again, "Coz then I could probably get it from the same place."

"He said he got it for his 11th birthday," I said and lay down on my bed. The all stopped and looked at me.

"Lily, what exactly where you doing in the library?" Maddy asked me slyly and the all leaned toward me.

"I was in the library studying and then I pulled a prank on James," I said, "I don't know what you expected."

"And he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak? What did you do exactly, step by step," Anna asked and they all came and sat down on my bed.

"Umm, well, I was reading a book in the library. I obviously wasn't studying as the exams were over. Anyway, I heard a crash and so I stood up and went to see what had made the noise.

I turned down the next aisle and found where a large stack of books had been, where all over the floor, joined with James's head. I freaked and shrieked at him asking why his head, and only his head, was on the floor. He calmly took off the Invisibility Cloak and told me about it. I asked him what he was doing in the library.

He said he was looking for Remus and I told him he was with Kristen and then I asked him if he wanted to sit with me and he said yes and followed me back to the table I was sitting at. Just before he sat down, I conjured up some Dragon poop and he sat down on it. I think he might have suspected I had played a prank on him but I didn't let on until Madam Milne threw us out of the library and I told him he stunk," I finished and I saw that all my friends had looks of disbelief on their face.

"Wow," Maddy eventually broke the ringing silence and the others nodded in agreement, most of them had their mouths open as well and I could see that dangly thing at the back of their throat.

"So, your still going to the dance together?" Kristen asked and Anna cut me off answering and said,

"Are you nuts! After all the trouble he's gone to secure a date with her all year and after that Quidditch Match! Of course they're still going!" and she gave Kristen a look that she thought she was crazy.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I was just wondering!" Kristen snapped.

"Guys, don't fight. Please. Not when the Graduation Ball's tomorrow," I pleaded and they stopped.

"Thank you."

"Ahhhhhh I forgot," Maddy complained and whacked herself with her hand on her head.

"Forgot what?" Anna asked her.

"To go and buy new dress robes for the dance!" she complained and started banging her head on my bed. Not that that would be bad punishment as the bed was quite soft.

"Why would you need new dress robes?" I asked her, "Just use the ones we used on Christmas."

"But Lily! You just can't wear the same dress for two events! It's totally like Social Suicide!" she complained.

"Maddy. No one was here for Christmas in our grade. Well, no one that I think will matter to you. We were the only girls here for Christmas and the only guy that was here was Frank and as he isn't your date, I don't think he will care," I said, trying to calm her down.

"But I wanted to get dressed up for Bob!" she kept complaining.

"And you will! You can change your hair and accessories and no one will notice. And as Bob hasn't seen your dress before, it will just seem to him that you looked beautiful the FIRST time you wore the dress!" I exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine," she said just as the 6th year Gryffindor Prefect, Rebecca Stiller came in and told us to hurry up and get ready for bed and turn the lights out as our light was reflecting down the staircase and keeping everyone awake.

Once she had left, we all groaned and changed into our P.J's and jumped into bed.

"Night Maddy, Lily and Kristen!" Anna sung out into the darkness.

"Night, Anna, Kristen and Lily," Maddy responded

"Night Maddy, Kristen and Anna," I replied and Kristen yelled out,

"Love ya's!!"

As usual, we all over slept, waking up at around 10:30 the next morning, and yet we still couldn't get Maddy up, which is quite sad if you think about it.

Vanessa, Holly and Alice had left hours ago, which is lucky because it gave the water system time to heat up again as they always take all the hot water.

By the time that Maddy had finally came out of the shower, and Anna had decided what to wear, we all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

There were some free seats near the Marauder's and we sat there because two of them were Kristen and Anna's sort of boyfriends and James was my date.

I sat down next to James and he shielded his face from mine by covering his eyes with his arm.

"Ahhh. Nooooo. I can't see you before the ball. Its tradition!" he muffled through his arm.

Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of him, whacked him.

"What was that for?" James complained and turned his head towards Sirius, though still with his arm over his face.

"You prat! You can see her before a ball. It's only with weddings that its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh," said James, and I could see that he was turning slightly pink has he had finally removed his arm from his face.

I took a bite out of my chicken, avocado and pepper sandwich to stop myself laughing. Though Maddy didn't and she started laughing and James turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Sooooo," he said, turning to me, trying to start a convosation "Are you one of those girls who go up to get ready at 1:30 for an 8:00 dance or are you one of those girls who gets ready at 7:30 for an 8:00 dance?"

"Mmmmmm. I would have to say that I'm one of those girls that gets changed around 6, 6:30 for a 8:00 dance," I replied, once I had finished my mouthful.

He nodded and said "Good answer."

We all finished our sandwiches in silence as we watched Greg Davis having an almighty row with his girlfriend (Or ex, I'm not sure), Mara Connors.

"Well!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together, "Who fancy's a dip in the lake before the dance?"

"Are you delusional?" Maddy exclaimed as we stood up to leave the hall.

"Uh, no I don't think so," he replied as James, Remus and Peter said,

"Yeah, why not?"

"The lake would be freezing!" Anna cried as she had read the weather report in the Daily Prophet.

"I'm game," I said, feeling outgoing and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Anna, Maddy and Kristen all stared at me in disbelief.

"Lil, its F-R-E-E-Z-I-N-G!" Anna spelt out for me.

"Anna, not stupid! I think it would be fun. And it isn't freezing. There isn't any snow so it can't be. If anything it's hot as its summer and my shirt is sticking to me!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, if Lily's going, it gives me a reason to go too," Kristen piped up and Remus kissed her.

"Uh, ok fine. I'll go too. You going to come too Anna?" Maddy asked, finally giving in.

"Fine. I'm not going to be a loner," she said, admitting defeat.

"Ok, so meet you down at the lake in 20minutes?" Remus asked. We nodded and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as we arrived, puffed, at her portrait.

"Celebration!" we chimed and she swung forward. We ran up to our dorm and flung open our trunks.

"Gee, am I glad that my mother made me bring my bathing suit!" I exclaimed, digging through my belongings.

"Me too!" Kristen said and a pair of her underwear landed on an unsuspecting Maddy.

"Ahhhhhh. Underwear! Cooties!" she said and picked them up with two fingers and threw them back over to Kristen.

"Sorry to break it to you Maddy, but there is no such thing as cooties. Dibs bathroom first!" Anna said and jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Err, I'm not going to find them in this mess. _Accio Swimwear!_" My dark blue bikini soared out and into my open hand.

"Bags in!" I yelled as Anna came out, looking fantastic in her one-piece, yellow halter swimmers that went great with her long, black hair.

I rushed inside and locked the door. I hurriedly got changed as I was under pressure from Maddy as she kept banging on the door, telling me to hurry up. After throwing my clothes down the laundry shoot, I stepped out of the bathroom and Maddy and Kristen charged at the door, and ended up getting stuck and forcing Anna and I to push them threw.

Seven minutes later, we were all changed and we all had our towels tied round our waist and had our flip flops on and were descending down the staircase.

When we arrived in the common room, everyone stared at us because we were in our swimmers.

"Ahh, anyone want to run?" Maddy muttered and we all nodded as guys had started to wolf whistle.

"RUN!!" we yelled and sprinted threw the portrait hole and threw the castle, while receiving the same treatment.

We finally reached the lake and found the others already there.

"Gees, you took long enough!" Sirius exclaimed

"Shut up Black!" Maddy ordered and Sirius looked like he had been hit in the face.

"Nelson, is that you?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny," she snapped and James smirked.

"Well, who's going in first?" Anna asked, placing her towel over a hedge and slipping off her thongs.

"YOU!" Sirius screamed, running towards her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Anna screamed, hitting him with her tiny fists on his back.

"Put you down, you say?" Sirius mocked.

"Yes you buffoon!" she squealed.

"Alrighty!" and he threw her into the lake. She came up spluttering.

"BLACK! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR CHUCKING ME INTO THIS- Oh my God! The waters great!" and she dived back under the water.

"You coming?" James asked me, holding out his hand.

"Sure am!" I said, taking his hand and we jumped straight in. Remus and Kristen soon followed and Maddy came in straight after them.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please, may I have your attention!" Sirius yelled out to all off us, and we realized he was the only one still dry.

"NO!" Maddy yelled and ducked under the water as Sirius threw a mud ball at her.

"I shall treat you to the magnificent bomb dive that I, Sirius Black, am world famous for!" and he ran up to lake and bombed us all.

After we had all resurfaced, I asked

"Hey, who wants to play 'Marco Polo'?"

"Who?" Remus asked me with a blank face. I looked around and no one knew what it was.

"It's a muggle game that you play in the water. There is a person it and they close their eyes and swim around singing out 'Marco!" and everyone has to yell out "Polo!" and by hearing all the people's voices, the person it has to tag them," I explained.

"So its like tag, except with our eyes closed and we have to answer to 'Marco' with 'Polo'?" Peter asked me.

"Yep,"

"Who is Marco Polo?" Sirius asked me

"Um, a famous French dude. I think. Is that right Lily?" Kristen asked me.

"Yeah it is," I said, nodding.

"Can we change the name? Like 'Minerva!' 'McGonagall!'" Sirius asked and we cracked up.

"Uh, lets not do McGonagall as she's on duty over there," Remus said, pointing out McGonagall over near the greenhouses.

"Do Dumbledore!" Peter squeaked and the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright. BAGS NOT IT!" I yelled and swam away from the group as others sung out the same thing, leaving Peter standing in the middle.

"Peter's it!" Sirius yelled and Peter closed his eyes.

"Albus!" he cried out.

"Dumbledore!" we answered and so on.

Two hours later, we decided to stop and we started swimming around. Kristen and Remus swam off and were over at the other side of the lake, as were Anna and Peter. James, Maddy, Sirius and I were on the other side of the lake talking about Sirius's favourite subject.

"Those new Sugar Quills are really good. Finally someone invented a candy that you could get away with eating in class!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know, and they come in about five different flavors!" Maddy added and started counting them on her fingers. "Strawberry, Pineapple, Apple, Orange, and Tutti Frutti,"

"I like the Chocolate Frogs," I said lying on my back.

"Why?" Sirius asked me

"Because it's chocolate! Also because it was the first wizard candy I ever had I suppose," I said.

"I love Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!" James said, "Did you know I found one that was a-"

But we never found out what flavor James found as a scream echoed from the other side of the lake. I sat up, saw that it was Anna who had screamed.

"Ahhhhh! Was that you who touched me?" Anna screamed and it seemed like she was being pulled down into the lake.

"NO! I think it's the Giant Squid!" Peter squeaked and started to back away slowly.

"PETER! Help me!" she screamed but he was too shocked and was swimming away from her so he wouldn't be dragged down as well.

Remus and Kristen were swimming towards her as fast as they could. Remus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the edge. Kristen grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him up the sandbank while he was pulling Anna out.

All the rest of us could do was stare as we were to shocked, helpless, and to far away to help.

We saw Kristen let go of Remus with her right hand and she pulled out her wand and she cast a spell at the Giant Squid. It flapped its tentacles around and it eventually let go of Anna, and Remus pulled her out of the water.

The rest of us ran out of the water and ran around the lake to were Anna was, crying silently on Remus's shoulder and Kristen was patting her on the shoulder.

"Its okay Anna. Come one, we'll take you back," I said to her softly and we half carried back. We stopped for a minute to grab our towels and thongs.

"So, are you still going with Peter to the Ball tonight?" Maddy asked as we walked up to the Entrance Hall.

Anna shot her a nasty look.

"I'll take that for a no then,"

_**A/N: To everyone who has read this story THANK YOU! And for all the people who have reviewed I give you a BIGGER THANK YOU! One chapter left to go!**_


	30. The Room of Requirement’s Girl Heaven

_Disclaimer: Sure, I want to own Harry, but it won't be anytime soon._

_**A/N: Sorry guys, but I rewrote the end of chapter 29 as I thought, and so did another person, maybe more, that it was really an unpeterish thing to do. Sooo, I changed that bit at the end, though I think it might have turned out better. Also, sorry guys but this chapter is also written by Lily as it was a ball and I think it would be better coming from her. Though, if anyone thinks that it would be better from either James or Sirius, please review and tell me which one you would like to hear it from and, depending on the reviews, I might write a chapter 31 written by one of them. What do you think? Well, please enjoy the last chapter of my story (At least so far).**_

Chapter 30: The Room of Requirement's Girl Heaven

Lily

When we had walked back up to Gryffindor Tower (Yes we walked this time and endured the staring), we took Anna into the bathroom and tried to run her a bath. Well, we tried but Melissa, Holly and Alice had taken over the bathroom in order to get ready, and they weren't coming out anytime soon.

It was now six o'clock, yet we couldn't even begin to get ready as we were all wet and Kristen had seaweed in her hair.

"Well, I guess we won't be able to go to the ball, as we have nowhere to get ready," Maddy sighed and lay down on a bed.

"Off off off!" Kristen said, shooing Maddy off the bed "That's my bed. Get your own bed wet."

It was then that Kristen had given me an idea.

"Say Kristen, what was that place you went to with Remus to be alone?" I asked her. She stopped chasing Maddy and said,

"The Room of Requirement. Why?"

"What is the Room of Requirement?" I asked her

"Lily, this isn't a great time asking me this sort of questions."

"Oh believe me, it's the perfect time."

She stopped again and stared at me with a questioning look.

"It's a Room that if you walk past it three times, saying what you want you need and then a door will appear to this room and when you enter, you will find what you asked the room in there. Why?"

"Girls, grab your dresses and come with me. Don't ask just do. Now!" I commanded, racing over to my bed and grabbing by dress, which was in one of those dress protector bags and raced over to the door.

"Guys, come on! Just trust me. PLEASE!" I begged them at the doorway, where I paused and saw that they hadn't moved. When they saw me begging, the all half-heartedly grabbed their dresses, which were also in dress protectors and met me at the door.

We ran down through the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Now what?" Maddy asked, feeling a little self-conscious as she was only wearing a skimpy bikini.

"Kristen, I need you to lead us to the Room of Requirement. Please don't ask, I'll explain when we get there," I said turning to her. She nodded and began racing along a corridor, and we all followed.

When we finally reached the 7th floor, she pointed to a blank wall.

"You have to walk past that bit of wall three times, and think about what you need the room to hold."

I walked forward towards that bit of wall and began the pacing.

"We need a room, with showers and dressing rooms, somewhere that no one will bother us, where the hot water is endless. Somewhere where there are a load of accessories to choose from and a wide selection of shoes and make-up" I thought. I kept repeating it inside my head, until I had paced the wall three times.

I heard a harsh intake of breath and a voice saying

"Lil!"

I looked up at the wall and found a door handle sticking out. I approached it and pushed it wide. It worked!

I ushered the others inside and I swear Maddy nearly fainted with delight. On one side, there was a gigantic bathtub, the size of a medium sized pool, in the shape of a peanut. At one end, was a diving board, next to the towel rack, and there were colourful rubber tires floating round in the water.

In the middle, there were four dressing tables, loaded with facial products and make-up there was even shampoo and conditioner. And next to the dressing tables, was a mini mall! There were floor to ceiling racks of shoes, and draws among draws of accessories.

"Oh my God!" We all said, and couldn't believe that this was all here. Maddy dropped her towel, and ran over to the bath/pool and screamed

"Bonsai!" and did a bomb dive into the pool/bath. She came up again, and shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and yelled,

"Come on in! Its great!"

I prayed that the room was sound proof!

Kristen ran onto the diving board and did a flip into the water. I was about to run and join them, but I saw Anna hesitate.

"Anna, there are no Giant Squids in the bath!" I said and she laughed. I grabbed her hand and we ran and bomb dived into the water.

We splashed around a bit, until I stopped and wondered what the time was. I looked around and spotted one on the wall. It read 6:45.

"Ah guys?" I said interrupting the splash fest "We should start to get ready now,"

I climbed up the stairs escalating out of the water and headed towards one of the showers that were located next to the pool.

The others groaned, but they followed suit, exiting the pool and heading to the showers on either side of mine.

After I had finally gotten all the seaweed and lake water out of my hair by shampooing it a couple more times then I usually do, I grabbed a bathrobe which I found hanging on the back of the shower door, put it on, and joined the others at the dressing tables.

We offered each other advice on how we should wear our hair. I knew I wanted mine curly, but I didn't know whether to have it down, or up with wisps of curls surrounding my face.

Maddy told me to have it all down, so did Kristen, but Anna said up. As the majority wanted it down and Maddy was the one who chose my dress, I chose to have it down.

Anna announced she was going to have her hair straightened to us as we were helping Kristen with her hair, which was a bit random but we have come to expect that from her.

Kristen was going for the natural, wavy beach look which meant we didn't have to do much with her hair and Maddy was going to crimp her hair.

I realized a flaw after deciding how we were going to do our hair, as muggles use curling irons and straightners, yet at Hogwarts there was no electricity.

I looked around, and found that there was now a book on the table in front of me titled '_Madam Gorgina's Guide to Beautiful Hair'_.

I flipped it open and it fell open to a page titled '_Classy, Straightened Hair'_. Underneath, it had a picture of a beautiful witch (I'm guessing Madam Gorgina as it was the same witch on every page) with straight hair with a spell below.

The spell written beneath was '_capelli diritti' _and after it was _nv _in brackets which I think meant non verbal.

I decided to try it out on Anna and prayed that if I screwed it up the results wouldn't be that bad.

I took my wand out and pointed it at Anna under the dressing table, closed my eyes and thought '_Capelli Diritti!'_.

I opened my eyes and to my astonishment, Anna's hair was no longer wet and wavy, but smooth, straight and shinny.

As of yet, I don't think she had noticed but by the look of Maddy's expression and the fact that Kristen had her hands over her mouth in shock that they had noticed.

"Like your hair Anna" I smirked and she gave me a confused look. I motioned for her to look in the mirror and she did so. And she screamed. What is with these girls and screaming?

"How? Wha- how?" she asked, playing with her hair and finally tore herself away from the mirror to face me.

"I found this book full of spells for your hair and it opened at the page for straight hair and so I decided to try it out on you," I explained

"No complaints here!" she said and turned back to her mirror to continue playing with her hair.

"Do me next. Me next! ME NEXT!" Maddy exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ok ok Maddy!" I said and flipped through the book to find a page on crimping. I struck gold on page 96 where Madam Gorgina was sitting there with her hair perfectly crimped. As on the other pages, the spell was below the picture and like the straightening spell, this one was non verbal as well.

'_Sertir par replis!' _I thought really hard. This foggy, smoky substance issued from my wand and shot at Maddy. It began to circle her head and it got faster and faster and it eventually died down and disappeared. Maddy stared blankly at me, as though she hadn't noticed a thing, which, I reasoned, she probably hadn't.

"Well?" she demanded, "Did it work?"

As I did with Anna, I motioned for her to look in the mirror. She slowly turned and gasped as she saw her reflection. Her long blonde hair was now a bit shorter then usual, and it was lightly crimped all through her hair, except for her fringe which was the same as it usually was. Then she, like Anna, started playing with her hair.

"Uh guys, I'm glad you like it, but do you always have to stare at yourselves in the mirror, admiring yourselves?" I asked them and they instantly stopped and turned back to face us.

"Lil, can you do me now! Please!" Kristen asked, but I was already ahead of her and I was flipping through the book to find the spell for wavy hair.

I found the spell on page 53 and preformed it on Kristen. The smoke came out of my wand again, but this time it left wavy hair instead of crimped. She too looked in the mirror and I think she was very happy with the results.

Though this time I didn't watch and I flipped through the book to find a spell for curly hair to perform on myself. It just happened to be on page 92 but oh well.

I closed my eyes and thought '_riccio!_".

I opened my eyes and the others gasped.

"Lily, you look HOT!" Maddy exclaimed as she fell off her chair.

"Um, thanks." I said as they continued to stare at me. For the next fifteen minutes, we had fun with the selection of make-up that was there for us. We all decided to use the colour of the dress to use as eye shadow. That meant that Anna was to use a light yellow, Kristen, a light blue, Maddy, a dark blue and I had to use a green.

After finishing our faces with mascara, I asked them,

"Do you think we should get changed now?" I asked the others and they nodded. I carefully slipped out my emerald green dressrobe and took it back into a cubical. I then realized I didn't have any underwear with me, but I thankfully found a pair on the shelf in the cubical and they, thankfully, fitted me!

I got into the dress carefully, as to not rip any of the tassels that hung down off the dress. We all decided (In a conversation while changing which involved us shouting over the top of the walls) that we would all walk out of the count of three when we were all ready.

Maddy, as usual, was the slowest to get changed which meant we were all hanging around in our cubicles waiting. Honestly, how long does it take to carefully slip on a dress! Certainly not ten minutes!

She finally announced she was ready and we began the countdown. Once we hit zero we all stepped out of the cubicles and took a look at everyone else.

I couldn't believe it! They all looked fantastic! Anna's yellow eye shadow went great with her sunshine yellow dress, Kristen's wavy hair went fantastically with her knee length, halter sky blue dress and Maddy's crimped hair seemed surprisingly elegant with her floor length dress.

"Wow!" we all said in unison and all laughed.

"Shoe time!" Maddy yelled and we all charged over to the wall of shoes. I remembered Heather saying to me once that your shoe colour has to be the same, or darker then your hemline. I told the others this and they nodded with agreement.

Kristen chose a pair of dark blue heels that went, surprisingly, quite good with her sky blue dress. Anna managed to find a pair that were the same bright yellow as her dress and chose to wear those.

Maddy made an excellent point about her shoes, as her dress was to the floor so you wouldn't be able to see her shoes anyway, so she had fun and chose a pair of bright red shoes that would be hidden underneath her dark blue silk dress. I chose a pair of black Alice shoes that had a heel on them.

I was a bit worried with the colour contrast, but I found a thin, black headband on the table and so I picked it up and placed it on my head.

And then there we were. Four best friends, ready for the biggest party of our lives.

_**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! I keep stringing it on! I KNOW! I'm sorry! Ok, well, I can definitely promise you the ball in the next chapter!! Please PLEASE review! PRETTY PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!! Oh and if you have any questions or criticism, I shall answer!**_


	31. Tie Talk, Bizarre Brothers and Fairies

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but JK wishes that I don't _

Chapter 31: Tie Talk, Bizarre Brothers and Fairies

James

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WORMTAIL!" I exclaimed as we reached him on the other side of the lake.

"Can't believe me why?" he asked us, acting confused

"You just left Anna in the lake to battle the Giant Squid by herself! How could you? You're supposed to be her boyfriend!" Sirius roared, just as Remus returned from seeing Anna back to the castle.

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" he squealed "I didn't want to drown too!"

"Remus went in and saved him and his body isn't floating on top of the water, lifeless!" I snarled and the others nodded in supporting my statement.

"And she was your girlfriend! That's what's part of being a good boyfriend! If you really like a girl, you'll save her from the giant squid!" Sirius yelled, his face turning red with anger at his friend.

"Well, with any beast really. Not just squids," Remus added thoughtfully, but then switched back to being angry and the three of them stared.

"But I'm only 15! I don't want to die an early death," he wailed and we all gave him an appalled look.

"And what? You think Anna's 23 or something?" Remus snapped in disgust.

"N nnn nooo ooo!" he whimpered and started backing away from us but we all walked forward and continued to tower over him.

"I'm sorry! I I I was scared! I panicked! I just didn't want to drown and I just just wanted to swim away! I'm sorry I left Anna!" he howled and dropped to his knees in front of the others.

"Stop groveling. It disgusts me!" Sirius snarled as he stepped out of Peter's reach as he tried to grab his robes.

"Sirius, James, I have an idea," Remus muttered, then grabbed us and pulled us around so we all had our backs to the whimpering worm.

Once Remus finished explaining, we smiled and nodded. We turned back around, took out their wands and on the count of three, they command

"Colpirlo!"

Our shoes zoomed over from where they were left by the boys and began to hit Peter over and over again on every visible part of his body.

We all laughed nastily and walked behind Peter as he ran/skipped up to the castle, hitting the shoes off him and covering his head in his arms.

"Damn this stupid tie, does it go 'left over and underneath' or 'right over and underneath' or 'left over and right underneath and in' or-"

Sirius was attempting to do up his black tie, but was failing miserably. Remus cut him off when he was asking by help by flicking his wand and saying

"Deemcina!"

His tie was instantly done up in a perfect Windsor Knot. Sirius gave a small groan, then began assessing it in the mirror.

"What are you complaining about? Its tones easier to do up your tie by magic," Remus said, performing the charm on his own tie.

"I know. Its just that this year I promised myself I would do up my own tie by magic!" Sirius said, starting to admire his hair.

"And have another disaster like in first year?" I commented, coming out of the bathroom and joining Sirius by the mirror.

"Do you always have to bring up that painful memory?" Sirius growled, taking out his comb and combing his hair.

"Is Sirius combing his hair?!" I exclaimed to Mooney and he too, was staring with disbelief.

"So what if I am?" Sirius snapped, continuing to comb.

"Its just that, Sirius, you NEVER comb your hair!" Peter squeaked as he came out of the toilet, not yet in his dress robes.

"Why aren't you in your dress robes?" Remus said harshly to Peter, which surprised me as I didn't think Remus could be so nasty.

"I don't think I'll go because I don't have a date," he said, sitting down on his bed.

"Well, that's your own fault isn't it! You get your sorry, lonely ass back in there and get into your dress robes. You are going to suffer the humiliation of not having a date!" I snapped and he quickly jumped of the bed and into the bathroom as he didn't want to be hexed again.

"So Sirius, what's the real reason your brushing your hair?" I said, turning my attention back to him.

"Bet he wants to get some action with Holly," Remus smirked. Wow, Remus wasn't acting like Remus at the moment!

"Yeah, I want some action, but not from Holly. We broke up," he said calmly.

"Sirius, when did you have the time to dump Holly and get another date?" I asked him, surprised.

"I didn't get another date," he said, placing his comb back in his draw.

"WHAT!" we all yelled, including a high pitch voice from the bathroom.

"Do you mean, that one of Hogwart's most popular bachelor is DATELESS!" Remus exclaimed

"She's TAKEN! The girl you want is taken!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him as I figured it out.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Peter piped up from the bathroom.

Sirius spun around to face the bathroom door and snarled

"That's for me to know, and you guys to NEVER find out!"

Lily

"Ok girls, deep breath," Maddy said, trying to calm us and especially herself down, as we reached the top of the marble staircase.

We were about ten to fifteen minutes late which meant when we made our entrance, everyone would be watching.

We were suppose to meet the boys in the common room, but by the looks of it, their either forgot, or had just left to go down to the ball without us.

We all counted to three in our heads, then we slowly made our way down the stairs. I was in between Maddy and Kristen. Kristen had the rail at the end, and her hand was silently gliding down it.

About five steps before the bottom, Anna stopped short. We all stopped in surprised and turned to face her.

"I don't think I can do this!" she said, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Anna, you're better off being single! Peter was a worm. Literally! You can do SO much better than him. Besides, you might find someone really nice here," I said, trying to encourage her.

"Damn Peter. I wish I never said no to Eric!" she complained

"Anna, shut up!" Maddy snapped, and we all turned to face her "Gees, your not the ONLY nervous person here!"

"What have YOU got to be nervous about?" snarled Anna

"Guys, shut up. Neither have you have anything to be nervous about! It's a Graduation Ball! You dance and eat! Come on, lets just hurry up, its only five stairs away, and the Bizarre Brothers seem to be an awesome band! Hurry up, I want to dance!" Kristen said, breaking them up.

"Come on!" I added encouragingly. We all linked arms and descended those final stairs and turned around to face the music.

I heard a wolf whistle, and a guy close to the door mutter

"Hott-ie!"

The whistle seemed to attract the attention of some students, who nudged the some others until most of the Great Hall was staring at us. We soon heard a

"Excuse me"

"Coming through"

"She's my date!"

Three boys pushed though the crowd towards us. James headed straight to me, smiling his cheesy grin, Remus walked over Kristen and bowed and she blushed and Bob went to Maddy and kissed her hand.

"May I have this dance?" James asked me, extending his arm for me take.

"I would love to," I said, smiling. I slipped my arm through his and let him lead me over to the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter approach Anna and ask for a dance but I swear she ditched him with a 'Piss off!' and accepted the invitation from Greg Davies and headed over to the other side of the hall to dance with him.

I had to admit, the Bizarre Brothers can sure sing! After the traditional Hogwart's dance, 3 upbeat songs and one slow, I was dying of thirst!

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me, as the song "I Broke the Charm on My Heart" slowed down to a stop.

"Sure!" I said, welcoming the thought.

"Two Butterbeers coming straight up!" he said turning to leave.

"But DON'T spike the rest of it while your there!" I yelled after the prankster. He turned around with a sly grin and said

"Fine, I wont'. This time" he said and continued to head over to the table of drinks. I looked around and spotted Kristen and Remus sitting at a table. I decided to join them.

"Hey! Having fun?" I asked as I sat down in the empty chair next to Kristen.

"Yeah!" Kristen said

"What did you do with James? Why isn't he stuck follow you around?" Remus asked me accusingly.

"Don't worry, I didn't hex him. He just went over to get us some drinks," I explained. I heard Remus give a sharp intake of breath and asked

"You let HIM go over to get drinks?"

"Yes but I'm not stupid. I told him not to spike the rest,"

Remus leaned back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you told him not to, I'm sure he won't" he reasoned.

"Where are the others?" I asked Kristen

"Well, Anna's over there with Greg Davies and all the other eligible Ravenclaw men," she said in distaste.

"And I don't know where Maddy is. She obviously ditched Bob or visa versa as he's flirting with Paris Brown," she said, pointing Bob out near the wall with his hand against it chatting her up.

"Found you! Here you go!" James said, handing me my Butterbeer and sitting in the seat on the other side of me.

I took a sip and felt it slide down my burning throat, curing my thirst.

"Well, we're going to go up and dance," Remus announced and steered Kristen off towards the dance floor.

"Having a good time?" James asked me as I finished off the rest of my Butterbeer.

"Yep!" I replied, smiling at him.

"I was wondering, would you like to go for a walk? I could use some fresh air," James asked standing up and extending his arm towards me.

"Um, ok. Sure" I said taking his hand and we walked out of the hall. We walked across the Entrance Hall and we were walking past a broom closet when a kissing couple fell out and onto the floor.

"Oww! My head" the girl complained rubbing the back of her head.

"My bum!" the boy complained, rubbing his arse as he stood up. "Hey, your shoes don't match your dress!" the boy pointed out.

I stopped when I heard that piece of information. As I was still holding James's hand, he was pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked

I turned back around and towards the couple and I approached the girl.

"Maddy, what the HELL were you doing in a broom closet with SIRIUS BLACK! I thought you hated his guts!" I demanded. I heard James gasp, Maddy turned red to match her shoes, and I saw Sirius grin sheepishly.

"So THIS is the girl!" James exclaimed and Sirius nodded.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked everyone, bewilded. Everyone seemed to know but me.

"Sirius here, has a thing for Miss Maddy!" James laughed and stuck out his tongue at Sirius.

"That doesn't explain what you were doing in the broom closet with him!"

"I, uh, Sirius, ah," she looked over at Sirius, giving him a pleading look.

"We, uh, I mean I started flirting with Maddy, she tried to resist but she kind of fell for my impeccable charm and so we left the hall and started making out in the broom closet. The End" Sirius explained

"Oh ah, ok?" I said, looking between the three of them.

"I think we'll leave you two to it," James said, signaling to me that we should leave the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah. Ok, well see you Maddy. Sirius. Have fun" and I took James's hand and we both ran out of there.

Once we stepped outside, it seemed like we had stepped into a different world. There were hedge sculptures lining the driveway. Across the driveway, the grassland was transformed into a hedge maze, covered in fairy lights.

"Come on!" said James and pulled me towards the maze. There was a sign near the entrance that there was something in the middle, and that we were suppose to try and find it.

"What do you think is in the middle?" I asked James, when finishing reading the sign.

"Dunno, but there's only one way to find out!" he said and we both talked into the maze. We soon reached a fork in the maze and I turned to James to see which one we'd take.

"Which one do you want to take?" I asked

"I dunno. Do you want to do the four-point spell?" he asked

"No. Lets do this without magic," I replied, thinking about which one to choose.

"Ok then. How about left?"

"I think your right,"

James took my hand and led me off to the left. It turns out that James has a pretty good sense of direction. Most of his guess of which way to turn were right.

Not that mine was totally useless. My guesses were about half and half. James liked to be polite and ask me which direction I wanted to go, though I told him that we should take it in turn.

After a few wrong turns, (some I think were on purpose), we finally arrived in the middle of the maze. In the middle was a fountain, which was a statue of a cupid with a bow and arrow. Water sprouted from the tip of the arrow and from the tip of his wings.

There was a string quartet, two violins, a cello and double base, played by an invisible people, and there were little fairies flying around the fountain and the surrounding hedges.

"Would you like to dance? Again?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Sure. I would love to" I said. He pulled me towards him and twirled me around a few times before he pulled me in close to him and we began to slow dance.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" James asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's a bit random isn't it?" I asked, a bit taken back with his question.

"I just want to know more about you,"

"Ok, yellow and purple,"

"And your favourite food?"

"Dark chocolate"

"Favourite movie?"

"To Sir with Love"

"Whats that?"

"It's a muggle movie"

"Oh ok. Well, did you have a good time tonight?"

He twirled me around again.

"James, this has probably the best night of my life,"

"What about Sirius?"

His question hung in the air for a bit. When I didn't answer straight away, he stopped dancing.

"You still like him, don't you?" he whispered.

I shook my head. I stood up on my tip toes so I could reach his ear and I whispered in his ear

"Sirius may have been my past crush but you, you are definitely my future love"

_**A/N: Well, that's all! Please review! It's the final chapter so the LEAST you guys could do is review! The next chapter includes all my thanks so if you want to see you mentioned, you better read it! I shall post chapter one of 'A Parisian Romance' soon I promise!**_


	32. A Note Of Thanks

_Past Crush Future Love is Dedicated to Cara McPhee for her 14th Birthday_

Special thanks to:

Kristen Blair my fantastic editor

Sophie Mortimer-Hopes a dedicated reviewer

imakeeper who has reviewed every single chapter and has helped me with helpful criticism.

CASOCCERCHIC02 who is also a dedicated reviewer

And to all my LOVELY reviews:

CrimsonEmeralds (thanks for the advice)

jayler

Midnight Filly (thanks for the advice)

Xx-I-Love-The-World-xX (thanks with the advice)

Princess Star Neko

Morgan Daratrazanoff

reader-not-a-reviewer

Fizzing-Wizzbee-nz

skycandle

looner cyclus

kickasschicka

hphglejplvr

simply infatuated

HarrySirius Fan

and

SeZ the Mistress of Darkness

_You guys have all been fantastic and are part of the reason why the story has finished! I'm really honored to have so many dedicated reviewers!_

_Stay tuned for my next fan fic! _


	33. The Daily Prophet

Hey Everyone.

This story was the first fanfiction I'd had ever wrote and it means so much to have had all your support. I began writing this story when I was 12 years old and I can barely read it now because I find the writing shocking.

Thus I have decided to rewrite the story. It will be the same storyline but be more indepth and descriptive and possibly more of a storyline.

I'm taking on this project at the maddest time of m life, which is probably very stupid of me but I'm just like that :P

If you like my writing and you enjoyed reading this fanfic, then I hope you read the revised version of this story and support me in this mad endevour.

Your reviews, comments and feedback mean the world to me and make me a better writer and I hope you take interest in it :D

Love always,

Moonlight Honeysuckle


End file.
